


You have a choice to make

by ChocolateLime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Sex Magic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLime/pseuds/ChocolateLime
Summary: What if Alec and Magnus didn't meet officially until years after his wedding to Lydia?Will Alec chose to live a lie or be brave enough to stop his wedding without Magnus as an incentive, and who does he spend his wedding night with?





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written with the exception of technical text books so it's all unknown waters for me. I do have 4 chapters mostly done and the rest planned out. I'll decide on posting them depending on how the first bit goes!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, the characters are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, I'm going through making a couple of tiny changes to help the flow and am adding in chapter names. I should have chapter ten up sometime today, I am finishing it off after these changes. Let me know what you think and ill do my best to give the story in my head the writing it deserves.

Alec and Lydia clinked glasses “7 years to the day since our wedding Lyds, its been an amazing ride, long may the fun continue” Lydia smiled back at Alec and replied “I couldn’t have wished for anything more from our wedding.” The laughed and chatted until late into the night when they went their separate ways.

As Alec wandered back to the New York Institute, he fully intended to go straight home. Checking the time it was almost 1am, after half a bottle of Champaign he was feeling a gentle buzz and the need to burn off some steam. Only an hour he told himself as he changed direction and headed towards Pandemonium, his favourite downworlder club. Ignoring the long queue outside he walked to the entrance where the bouncer greeted him and immediately let him in. It was also 7 years to the day since his first proper night in the club, the first night where he was himself, dancing the night away without a care in the world.

Alec sat at the bar, drink in hand thinking back to the day that changed everything. _Pulling on his wedding suit Alec tried to drown out the sound of his sister. “You don’t have to do this, please Alec, you deserve happiness, for someone to love you heart and soul.” Alec tried to ignore her, he wanted nothing more than to have the things everyone else took for granted. Alec wanted to find love and romance and have what everyone else could have without hindrance. In his heart Alec knew he couldn’t have those things, he was a warrior, a leader and the eldest of his parents children. His life had been mapped out since before he was born, Alec had been raised to be single minded and detached in pursuit of his (parents) goals._

_Maryse and Robert Lightwood had long since fallen from grace, his parents were once a power couple within the Shadowhunter community. Respected by everybody and a perfect example of everything a Shadowhunter family should be. That is until two weeks before Alec’s wedding. Outwardly Alec and his siblings were horrified that their parents were involved in the Circle and had worked with Valentine. Between themselves, they couldn’t help but laugh privately at their parents hypocrisy, given their obsession with ensuring their children never put a foot out of place. Alec, Jace and Isabell had been brought up to put duty and honour before everything. Of course Alec took this more seriously than his sister and adopted brother, he was the eldest after all._

_Even on his wedding day Alec was trying to uphold the Lightwood name, he had already proved himself a leader having completed many missions with his team since he turned 16. Despite being shy and awkward in his personal life, on the battle field Alec was strong, confidant and determined._

_With his sister and Parabatai at his side they were a force to be reckoned with and had already made a name for themselves with shadowhunters and downworlders alike. Now at18 he felt the increased pressure to uphold his family name, not for his parents, but for his siblings. Especially because he had a much younger brother Max to think of. So there he was, blocking everything out, preparing to marry Lydia Branwell. Her family was well respected but Lydia had been through some tough times after losing her fiancé John the year before. It was Lydia that inadvertently told Alec about this parents involvement with the Circle while on a mission together. They became friends over the weeks they had worked together, and she felt like a calming effect on his life at a tough time. Jace had brought a young woman back to the institute named Clary. It turned out she was a shadowhunter who had been hidden from the clave by her mother. Her arrival turned everyone’s world upside down and brought everything they had been raised to believe into question. It was following this that Lydia had been sent to oversee the running of the institute._

_The New York institute was falling apart, new threats and unclear leadership left Alec feeling that everything he had spent his life working for was in jeopardy. He and Lydia spend many evenings debating ways to help unify their community. It was after a particularly tough mission, littered with infighting that Alec and Lydia decided to marry. Together they could retain control of the New York institute and ensure their family names were once again said with pride among all shadowhunters. Their union would be a show of strength and leadership to the rest of the shadow world. Lydia made it clear that she would behave as Alec’s wife, but that she could not love him as a husband as she didn’t know if she would ever get over the death of John. For this reason alone Alec told her his biggest secret, he couldn’t allow her to go through with this if she didn’t know the real him first. It was for their love for their families and dedication to the mission that the pair announce their intention to marry. Only the two of them knew that they were committing themselves to a life without passion, intimacy and romantic love._

_It was moments before the evenings ceremony was about to begin, Alec felt like it was an unstoppable force or rollercoaster that would never end. Jace and Izzy looked the part but their faces resembled those of people attending a funeral rather than a wedding. As Alec prepared to enter the room where the wedding was to take place, he imagined himself about to go into battle, hoping to feel the same calm wash over him. He looked to his siblings to tell him he was doing the right thing but didn’t get the answer he needed. Just as he was about to step into the room, the place at which he deemed the point of no return Jace grabbed his arm “Alec, you don’t have to do this, Issy and I love you for who you are, not who you think you need to be. Whatever happens from here you have our absolute support.” Alec couldn’t bring himself to look at them, he took a deep breath and stepped out to greet his guests, fake, nervous smile on his face._

_The music began and Lydia stepped out, gasps around the room, a couple of the men almost groaned when they looked at her. She was beautiful, even Alec knew that. But that was all, Lydia was his friend and he knew that over time he would love her, never as a husband should but as a companion to face life together. All of a sudden this didn’t feel enough, maybe he could doom himself to this life, but to do this to someone who he called a friend, who he respected? She deserved so much more, and something quietly in the back of his mind told him that he did too. As the ceremony continued Lydia was about to draw the rune on his hand, as she looked up into his eyes she paused for a moment. That pause felt like an eternity and her face was filled with so many questions. Should we do this? Do you want this? Do I want this? Alec are we doing the right thing? Without thinking Alec flinched his hand away and spoke quietly so only the two of them could here. “Lydia, we can’t do this, I thought it was the right thing but its not” A timid smile formed at the corners of her mouth and she whispered to him “so how do you want to do this? How do we stop the fall out?” Alec took her hand in his and began to turn them towards their guests, he grinned as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and said to her “we don’t”._

Lost in his memories Alec hadn’t noticed he was on his fifth double shot, fleetingly he considered heading home, put his glass down and headed towards the exit. The pull of the dance floor was too great, the music drawing him in. Two little words were all it took for Alec’s whole world to change. Before he knew it he was lost in the middle of the crowd dancing without a care in the world and wondering if he would be going home alone tonight.


	2. Now or Never

The first thing Alec was aware of was his blinding headache, the second thing he realised was that he wasn’t in his own bed and the third was that there was a tall, muscly blond sleeping next to him. ‘Fuck’ Alec hadn’t meant to stay, it was supposed to be a quickie to celebrate his non-anniversary and then straight home, the large amounts of alcohol he’d consumed obviously had other ideas for him. Glancing down at the man, Alec noticed his pointed ears and remembered the Seelie grinding against him on the dancefloor. Not particularly his type but he was attractive and a good distraction for the night. They had barely danced for three songs when Alec turned him round, pulled their bodies together and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the unnamed man. The rest was a bit of a blur, not the best or worst sex of his life, not that it mattered it’s not like he would be going back for seconds. As quietly as he could he climbed out of the bed, pulled on his clothes and made his way out of the house.

Once outside he figured that he was only about a 30 minute walk from the Institute. It was already 10am, too late to avoid the inevitable lecture from his sister so he took his time walking figuring that at least his head would be clear by the time he got back. As he walked, Alec’s mind drifted back to his wedding day.

_It was now or never, a thousand thoughts ran through his head as he and Lydia turned to face the expectant guests. Alec knew he would never be this bold again, he also knew that this was the perfect opportunity. If he said it now then there is no way his parents or the Clave could force him back into the closet. There were representatives from all the downworlders here, his family and all the most important members of the Clave before him. He could see vampires, seelies, werewolves and warlocks all mixed in with the invited shadowhunters, hell even Clary’s pet mundane, Simon was here. Yes it was make or break time for Alec, he could reveal his secret and let the cards fall where they may. What’s the worst that could happen? Oh yes, he’d be stripped of his runes, thrown out, forced to live as a mundane and never see his family again. It was a gamble, usually downworlders were far more open about sexuality and everything really than most shadowhunters. The clave would look like the bigots they were if they discarded one of their champions based only on his sexuality, the only thing more important to the clave than following the law was their reputation. Yes it was easy to turn a blind eye to the transgressions of important people if it served in the interest of the Clave and their image. With all this in mind that Alec began to speak._

_Alec was a man of action, not words so generally he said what he had to and not much more. It was the only way to avoid the slight stuttering when nerves set in. It started when he was a young teenager and realised he felt about boys the way society told him he should feel about girls. All through puberty he was plagued by his voice whenever an attractive boy spoke to him. Luckily, growing up in the institute offered precious few opportunities to meet similar aged teens. He wasn’t even going to think about the blushing as he got older and started to notice the leather shadowhunter gear clinging to the muscles of some of the men around the institute. Given his reluctance towards public speaking in the past it was a huge shock to Alec that his voice was strong and secure, no hints of a stutter and no blushing of his cheeks._

_“firstly I’d like to apologise to you all, especially Lydia for wasting all of your time. I planned this wedding to protect my family name and restore the honour that my parents squandered along the way. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I can’t, Lydia deserved someone who looks at her the way many of you looked at her when she stepped into this room. She deserves a fulfilling life with someone who can give her everything she wants in the future when she is ready._

_It has taken me a long time to see it but I deserve the same, and so do all the other shadowhunters who are desperately hiding who they are out of fear of the repercussions. I deserve to find a man who loves me and who I can love in return and eventually marry, without the fear that I will be shunned and cast out. I am a shadowhunter, I have fought hundreds of battles both big and small to protect the mundane world, downworlders and the clave alike. I also happen to be gay, and for the first time in my life I’m not going to hide from the truth. I hope I can continue to run this institute and be the man I was born to be, I just won’t do it if it means living a lie.”_

_It was probably the most Alec had spoken in one time in any of his 18 years, unsure of what to do next he was grateful when he felt Lydia gently tugging on his hand to make their way down the steps and towards the exit. Alec tried to avoid hearing anything as the made their way to the rooms exit, he couldn’t help but notice most of the shadowhunters were still in stunned silence, while many of the downworlders looked like they had just been privy to a live version of their favourite reality TV show. Alec didn’t have a clue where his confidence had come from, but just as quickly as it arrived he felt it leave and the only thing keeping him steady was Lydia’s hand on his as they made their way out of the hall. Moments after Alec and Lydia escaped their abandoned wedding Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon came rushing in after them. Izzy was the first to hug him “I’m so proud of you big brother.” Just as they were about to start bombarding Alec with questions, they could overhear the noise of arguments, confusion and the odd congratulatory comment coming from the wedding guests still in the room behind them. Jace was next to speak “let’s get out of here, everyone change and we will meet in 5 minutes at the back doors. I think we need alcohol tonight.”_

_It just had to be clubbing, and even worse they were at a downworlder club. Alec hated clubs, he’d been to Pandemonium a few times on missions, never staying a minute longer than necessary. He hated the noise, the lighting and the sweaty people who supposedly dancing, but mostly looked like they were grinding against each other. Maybe Alec would get lucky, this wasn’t a mission so they couldn’t just barge in and they had to join the back of a very long queue. Alec hoped that they would be turned away as the place was too full. He was becoming more hopeful, they had stood there for ten minutes and the line didn’t move at all he was going to give it five minutes then suggest leaving. Apparently luck wasn’t on his side, one of the bouncers approached their group “the boss says to let you all in” so Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec and Lydia bypassed the queue and made their way into the club._

_As they entered a waitress greeted them, “Hi, I’m Miya, the boss has reserved you a table and asked that you all have everything you need tonight, on the house. Apparently it’s been a big day.” The group followed Miya to a booth which had been reserved for them, in the centre were three large jugs of cocktails which looked more like a science experiment than they did a drink. While Jace started to pour them all a drink Isabel thanked Miya and asked “any chance of meeting your boss so we can thank them in person?”_

_A distinctive voice made them jump slightly and turn around, “After the entertainment you provided me with today, Alec Lightwood will never pay for a drink in this club again. It’s been centuries since I Laughed so much. You should have seen the look on the claves face after you left, especially your parents you'd think you had just confessed to sacrificing new-born babies to a demon to pay for a penthouse.” the group were all staring at the man, who was obviously a warlock. He had pale green skin, small horns on his forehead and a strong British accent. “Sorry, how rude of me, I’m Ragnor Fell, the high warlock of Brooklyn and I have the feeling we are going to become great friends.”_

Alec was jolted back out of his memories as he arrived back at the institute, hangover almost gone, the perks of a Nephilim metabolism. He was ready to face the music and wasn’t even bothered enough to make up an excuse about where he had been, everybody that mattered would guess anyway.


	3. Magnus the Bland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, its harder than I thought making sure there is no contradictions within the story. If you spot any let me know, I'm completely new to this.

Magnus went through the series of events in his mind again and again, how did he end up here, in the last place he ever wanted to be again? Magnus desperately searched his memories to pinpoint exactly why he was here and who he was going to blame when it all went wrong. Ragnor, he thought, Ragnor Fell was to blame for this mess and it all started 7 years ago. Thinking about it, Magnus should never have answered his phone that day, in fact he should have had the bloody thing ripped out.

_He really must remind himself to reduce seeing his friends to every two months, and no calls in-between. Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about the events that lead him here. Dressed in a pair of lose brown trousers and beige cardigan Magnus every looked every bit the perfect mundane. He had two cats and ran a dusty old book shop in a dull town outside of London. He lead a predictable life for the most part and that was just the way he wanted it. With several rather eccentric friends that he probably only still saw because he had known them for so long. He had managed to insist that they only visited once a month, and all together so he didn’t have to go through the ordeal more often than necessary._

_Saying that, the visits were somewhat important, his friends would make him use his more powerful magic. He still used magic day to day for small things so it’s not like he would go dormant. However Tess felt it was important that just once a month Magnus needed to stretch himself. Being one of the more powerful warlocks Magnus knew that there was the potential for him to go back to his old life where he was needed as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. So he spent the day summoning demons, banishing them again. Last time they were here he briefly, for about three seconds pinched the London eye and put it back again. Ragnor finally called it a day on his exercises when Magnus turned Raphael into a bat, and it was either call it quits or things probably wouldn’t end well._

_For all but 12 days of the year, his life was just as he wanted it. Predictable, unchangeable and safe, with just that one slip up, which of course he is blaming on Ragnor. A safe life being the most important part for Magnus, nobody to hurt him and nobody he could hurt in return. Yes, everything wrong tonight all started with a phone call 7 years ago. “You won’t believe the day ive had Magnus, I went to a shadowhunter wedding.”_

_Why on earth would Ragnor think Magnus wanted to know about a Nephilim wedding? One stuck up angel marrying another, congratulating themselves on finding a suitable match which would no doubt strengthen both their families reputation, thus ensuring another generation of the same to lord their superiority over everyone else. “This wasn’t like any other wedding I’ve been to Magnus, for a start the groom was exactly your type. Impossibly tall, with raven hair, pale skin and striking hazel eyes. I honestly think he’d be a great incentive for you to leave your self-imposed seclusion and come back to your fabulous life in New York.”_

_Sometimes Magnus wonderer if his old friend was on the same planet as everyone else. Yes Magnus did have a fabulous life, he was extravagant, passionate and hedonistic lifestyle. But those days were far behind him. For close to a century Magnus had closed himself off form the world, from magic and even from himself. The longer it went on the easier it was to tell himself that his cats, his books and his bland wardrobe were his life._

_“Ragnor, I will not get myself mixed up in shadowhunter business again, let alone involved romantically with one. Besides, the man got married today, to a woman, what part of that would you think is my type?” As Ragnor relayed the tale of the wedding, Magnus made sure to let his boredom known to his friend. One question played on his mind “what were you doing at the wedding in the first place? Did you sneak in glamoured? the Nephilim would be horrified to discover a lowly warlock among their congregation.”_

_“That’s the thing Magnus, the wedding had representatives from all the downworlders present, even Raphael cracked a smile at the end of the speech. Apparently the bride and groom thought it only right given that because they would have been in charge of the New York institute. They wanted to be inclusive, I’m telling you Magnus, I’ve a real feeling that with this generation things are going to change for the better, especially with that Lightwood boy._

_Anyway I’ve got to go, I need to make an appearance at your club tonight, don’t want it going to rack and ruin during your downward spiral towards mediocrity, why don’t you join me? honestly it will do you good to come over and have some fun for a night.”_

_“we have the same conversation time and time again Ragnor, nothing you can say is going to tempt me. If it wasn’t earning me a small fortune I’d sell the club and be done with it. I won’t ever go back to my old life.” It wasn’t until after Ragnor had hung up that Magnus fully comprehended what had been said, Lightwood boy indeed, as if he could ever be interested in the devil-sporn of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. He was not going to give it a second thought, apart from to feel sorry for the poor sod, life wasn’t going to be easy for a gay Lightwood that’s for sure._

_Yes he told himself, this is where the madness that lead him to today had begun. Magnus sat down with his book and a small measure of vodka._ He could probably have got away with blaming Ragnor to himself if he'd just stuck to that one shot, but in all honesty it is probably down to his actions after drinking the rest of the bottle that was the real mistake. He scolded himself and tried to push away the blurred, patchy memories from the rest of that night. He may not remember the details but he will never forget the all encompassing sensations from that night. Magnus did as he always did and told himself that it hadn't been real, that night was merely a vivid dream or hallucination brought about by too much alcohol after not drinking for so long, yes than night and the odd things that happened since could all have been a figment of his imagination. With a deep breath Magnus opened a portal and with a mixture of terror and excitement walked through, taking the first steps back towards his old life.


	4. Portals and Alcohol dont mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story if flowing okay, I've reread some parts so many times making little alterations its hard to tell if it fits together as a full story.

The apartment that Magnus had left behind was exactly as he had left it all those years ago, with the exception of a layer of dust that had settled. With a wave of his wrist the dust was banished from sight and the balcony doors flung open with flourish. Paintings, artefacts and furniture collected over centauries sprang to life when the lights flicked on. Magnus almost felt guilty for the way he had left things, the last time he was here the only thing he took with him was his beloved Chairman Meow. The clothes that filled his wardrobe looked like they belonged to a different man, he could hardly even recognise himself as the person who’d lived this life. Looking down at his bland clothing, Magnus contemplated changing, but wasn’t quite ready yet. He needed to remember who the man was that could hold his head high covered in glitter, in pants so tight nothing was left to the imagination and shirts that accentuated every muscle on his body. He certainly couldn’t do what needed to be done looking, and more importantly feeling like a librarian.

 

Magnus had come back for a reason, he was needed again, or rather the Magnus that was the high warlock of Brooklyn was needed again, not the shadow of himself he had become. If he was going to do this he had to be all in, half measures weren’t going to cut it. How long had it been since Magnus commanded the attention of everyone in the room, certainly decades since he was his true self. But there had been hints of himself in recent years, sparks of the man he was before he felt truly mundane. One of which was seven years ago, and what a night it had been.

 

_Portalling while drunk was never a good idea to begin with, portalling while drunk, when you had let your magic become rusty and out of practise was an even worse idea. Magnus told himself he’d be fine, and what’s the worst that could happen? He could end up in limbo as one of the forsaken. Who was to say that was true, had people ever really tested it or come back from this limbo? More than likely it was a scary story told to warlock children to terrify them into not creating portals all over the place._

 

_Tonight Magnus was not having good ideas, he was having dangerous, alcohol driven ideas and they had him wondering why he had given up his crazy life. Fuelled by vodka he tore through his wardrobe “Honestly chairman what was I thinking? I can’t possibly go anywhere tonight in any of this!” his arms waving about accusingly at the clothes in front of him, as if they were to blame. “Colours, that’s what I need, now then…” he trailed off, his faithful cat watching him with a puzzled expression from the bed._

 

_With a snap of his fingers, he ‘borrowed’ dozens of outfits from designer shops all over the world. A part of him knew this wasn’t a good idea, but the next morning when the unexplained story broke of a global group of criminals working together to simultaneously steel high end clothing, Magnus wouldn’t have a clue that he was the said thief. Especially because as soon as he selected his outfit he banished the rest, his drunk, unpractised magic sending everything to an abandoned warehouse where it wouldn’t be discovered for years._

 

_Some stolen makeup and hair products later Magnus was ready to go. Studying himself in the mirror it really was amazing how he pulled it all together after so long. Tight, black leather pants, a barely buttoned burgundy shirt and perfect makeup and red streaked hair, it felt like he had never been away. As Magnus stared at his reflection he momentarily forgot where he was going or why. Oh yes, he was going to check out his club Pandemonium. He had it all planned out, he was going to make a dramatic return and portal in directly to the VIP area for all to see. What could possibly go wrong? and it would certainly stop Ragnor from pestering him for a while._

_It had been a long time since Magnus made a portal to anywhere over a distance, on his forced practicing magic days his portals had taken him to another room in the house, or if he was feeling really adventurous, to the bottom of his garden. This was going to take some real concentration, and what better to help him than the sharp taste of a cosmopolitan?_

_The first portal he opened took him downstairs to his kitchen. A sober Magnus would have realised that this was the time to stop, and that where potentially dangerous magic was concerned the expression ‘if at first you don’t succeed…’ did in no way apply to the situation. Drunk Magnus thought he’d give it another go. He was practically buzzing at the thought of his grand entrance to Pandemonium, in the moment it felt like the best idea he’d ever had. With all the concentration he could muster Magnus imagined the place he most wanted to be right now, Pandemonium had once been one of his favourite places on earth. He called on the feelings he’d once had, the laughs he’d once shared with friends, and the string of people he’d shared nights with after meeting them on that dance floor._

_With a circular wave of his arms Magnus knew he’d got it right this time, everything about the portal in front of him felt right. As Magnus stepped forward he concentrated on the feeling of wanting to be home, he replayed the thoughts over and over in his mind, ‘take me home, take me home…’ as he walked through the shining purple light he felt drawn to it as if it were a safe harbour in a storm and that it would take him to exactly where he needed to be._

_It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Magnus that what greeted him on the other side wasn’t the VIP dance floor he’d planned to dazzle everyone on, but a small, dark, dusty old room. Magnus vaguely remembered it as his private office, of course it was stagnant, he’d kept it glamoured with wards up so nobody else will have stepped in here in his absence, of course Magnus' harbour would be a musty old room, he should have known. At least he thought, nobody else should have been able to get into this room, or if he remembered rightly from the spells he used they shouldn’t even have realised it was there. However in the dimming lights of the portal closing, Magnus was sure he could see the outline of a man in the door of his office._

Magnus had searched his memory for details of what came next a thousand times over the last seven years, but it was still as hazy as ever, try as he might, and he’d really tried, even using a potion or two. It was only part images that came back to him, but the memories of the way he felt that night, the sensation of losing himself so completely in another person would never fade. no matter how much he sometimes wanted them too. Dwelling on the past obviously wasn’t helping him, he had come back to do a job, the quicker he got said job done the sooner he could retreat back into hiding again. He was going to have to push through this and put on his metaphorical armour if he was going to pull off this meeting at the new York institute in the morning.


	5. First Dance

“For fucks sake Alec, why last night? Could you not just have got home at a decent time, just this once” Jace yelled as soon as he walked through the institute doors. Wondering when exactly he became the responsible one in the group. For almost 7 years Alec's adopted brother Jace had been his second in command when he’d been made head of the institute. “we have so much to do to get ready for tonight, go get showered and make yourself look like a leader, we can’t afford for this to go wrong. Months of negotiation have led to this, as you well know, and while I needed more time our hand has been forced”

 

Alec had completely tuned his brother out by this point, of course he knew what was at stake, as if Jace had done all the groundwork himself. While it was true, Alec loved to party, he never let anyone down. He threw himself into every battle, sat through every meeting ensuring plans were made down to the tiniest detail. He was even responsible for the major improvements in relations between the downworld factions and shadowhunters. Alec could never have foreseen that the inclusivity of his wedding invitations and subsequent actions had paved the way for the beginnings of understanding and cooperation between the different groups.

 

Only Alec’s continued success was what kept The Clave at bay, one slip-up and they would more than likely be thrilled to banish him to the lowest profile desk job they could find for him. He knew that they must hate that one of their great leaders and warriors was, in his spare time happily shagging his way round the male population, irrespective of their race. He often wondered if his parents realised that if they had just accepted that they had a gay son, then he’d probably have just dated, found himself a husband and settled down, this in his parents eyes would have been the lesser of two evils. Alec often thought he’d become an extreme version of himself, his only real criteria in a man was an ass to die for. Not that he had any regrets about his choices, love’em and leave’em, never going back for more, he pushed away any thoughts of a deeper relationship. Hell, once upon a time Alec believed he had probably found his soulmate, but it was such a blur Alec had no idea all these years later if it had been real. He knew it had happened, and he knew there was something different about him since that night, but it was all so odd that he pushed it to the back of his mind telling himself that it was reality mixed with too much to drink that had turned it into something otherworldly. What he did know was that nothing he’s experienced since his ‘wedding night’ could even come close, so he wouldn’t even try.

 

Leaving behind whatever Jace was yelling at him now, Alec walked into his room, stripped off yesterday’s clothes and stepped into his shower. The hot water and steam washing away any aches, Alec continued to think about his wedding night.

 

_Alec’s evening started off simple enough, he sat with his friends sampling the cocktails provided by his self-appointed sponsor, Ragnor. As the night went on the drinks became stronger, but the more Alec had to drink, the less the taste of the alcohol made him wince as he swallowed them down. Sure he’d tried alcohol before, but usually due to his siblings pestering, or the odd glass of wine his parents had deemed he needed to drink at functions. Of course he needed to look socially competent for them to continue the appearance of the perfectly raised Lightwood son._

_Alec managed to refuse to dance for a good couple of hours , but the more he said no, and the more he drank he started to forget why he’d thought it was such a bad idea to begin with. The internal argument he was having in his head finally gave up after Ragnor presented him with a shot glass, filled with purple liquid. As he reached for the glass Ragnor snapped his fingers igniting blue and orange flames on top of the glass. With one gulp the drink was gone and Lydia was grabbing his hand dragging him to the dancefloor, “come on Alec, it’s our wedding day” she giggled “time for our first dance.”_

_It wasn’t long before they were joined by the rest of their group, including Ragnor and a couple of his friends. One of whom was a rather angry looking vampire who seemed to have ended up stuck with Simon talking at him while they danced. It was after the fourth or fifth song that Alec noticed his group had started to become separated on the dance floor, and another couple of songs before he noticed that a mundane man had been steadily making his way towards him. Alec felt a hot breath on the back of his neck, “dance with me” the man said, pressing his chest against Alec's back and wrapping his arms around him, resting his hands on his stomach._

_Alec held his breath as he continued to dance to the beat of the music. The feeling of strong arms wrapped around him from a man who was almost equal in height. Alec opened his eyes and scanned around the dance floor, realising that his siblings and friends had increased the distance between them, backing away and giving him privacy from their prying eyes. Alec’s mind was both spinning and blank, so many thoughts but unable to focus on any particular one. He didn’t know if this was the drink or the situation. Alec rolled his hips in time with the mundane and the music when his thought were suddenly brought into sharp focus. The reason for his jolt was the feeling caused by the sensation of the man’s growing length through his jeans grinding tightly against Alec’s ass._

_Suddenly the man spun Alec around, grabbing his hips and pulling their bodies together. For the first time Alec looked into his eyes, the man was attractive, but not what he would consider his type, blond hair and blue eyes reminded him too much of his short lived crush on Jace when he first knew for sure that he was gay. Looking into Alec’s eyes, the mundane leaned in towards his lips, Alec became acutely aware of the tight feeling in his jeans, with the other man’s dick pressed against him. Alec pulled back “I need some air” the other man thinking it was an invitation followed closely behind away from the dancefloor._

_As they approached the bar Alec became aware that the mundane was still following him, “give me a minute…er…bathroom” and without waiting for a reply Alec walked away from the man as quickly as he could. Running from the heat of the club and the glare of the man he had been grinding with on the dancefloor he fled as quickly as he could. Alec didn’t know what he was seeking or where he was going. It was all so fast, this morning he was preparing for a very different kind of life. He was going for the safe, the predictable, the mundane. Every day he had questioned himself, was there a way out, a way not to live the life his parents and community expected of him? Every time he thought of that question his answer was clearly, no. He never even dared to think about what his life could be if he didn’t take the path laid out for him. Had he really made the right choice today, he had no idea anymore._

_Only late at night had he ever allow the abstract thoughts of what could be enter his mind. The idea of a man’s tender yet strong touch, so very different from the bonds of friendship formed in the training room and in battle. The notion of a husband and father to his children would be banished as soon as it entered his thoughts. Alec knew how it felt to be attracted to a man, the flush to his face and thumping of his pulse. He could recognise attraction when somebody responded to him in the same way, without a doubt he was not as alone or as abnormal as his family would have him believe. But attraction was where Alec clamped down on his thoughts, he'd never allowed himself to consider acting on his feelings or the fantasy of planning a life._

_Tonight, for the first time Alec was free to want what he wanted and it was overwhelming him. The grinding dancing in the club and the feel of a man pressed against him, the rush of emotions was unexpected. For so many years Alec had repressed this side of himself and it was now all hitting him at once, had he done the right thing today? He could have had a pleasant and safe life with Lydia, he never truly thought he would find the courage to stop the wedding so he made no plans for what would come next. Alec was suddenly terrified by thoughts of the consequences he would soon have to face._

_Alec needed space, dark and quiet, he ran from the main part of the club, past the bar and down towards the end of a corridor passing several doors along the way. He almost didn’t see the final door it appeared to be both there and not at the same time, Alec put it down to all the alcohol he’d downed that night, not even pausing for thought he opened the door and stepped into the room, he knew that this room would offer him the safely and clarity he needed right now. As Alec stepped into the room he quickly shielded his eyes, he was unprepared for bright purple light that was undoubtedly a magical portal in the moments before it closed. For a split second Alec saw someone stumbling through from the other side, he squinted to focus in the quickly dimming light Alec noticed the man had tanned skin and stunning features.  As he blinked the bright light from the portal was gone and the only light remaining was faint and came from a street light outside the window._

_Alec took a step further into the room, he went to speak with no idea of what he was going to say, his words came out as a whisper “please, I…I need, I don’t know…I just need to breath, to feel…” and with that Alec slumped down onto a small sofa to the side of the door, unable to form any further words._


	6. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

_Magnus should have been wary, he should have put his guard up, someone was in his private space, uninvited. Even in his drunken state he knew nobody should be able to get into this room, so why was he not worried about the man who was stumbling towards his sofa? He couldn’t make out details. But could see that he was tall, taller than Magnus and slim with short dark hair and porcelain skin which reflected the light from outside._

_The man began to speak, his voice so quiet Magnus could hardly hear him, there was a plea in his voice, “please, I…I need, I don’t know…I just need to breath, to feel.” The man then slumped down onto the sofa. Magnus didn’t think, steadying himself he moved forward with as much grace as he could muster and sat down beside the other man. “What can I do? What do you need?” gently Magnus reached out to the man’s hand which rested on his knee. The other man moved his hand towards Magnus’s, as their fingers touched gentle blue sparks of magic passed between them. Flinching away Magnus cried “I’m so sorry, I’ve no idea what just happened, my magic just ran away from me for a moment”_

_Alec was jolted by the feeling of the other man’s touch, he knew he should be suspicious of this man. He knew the feeling of being in contact with magic, he’d been healed by warlocks in the past he had witnessed enough of Ragnor’s magic tonight with the various cocktails he’d conjured up. This felt so different, the blue sparks that passed between them felt like they somehow belonged to him and were returning home. “It’s OK, please show me again” Alec said as he reached his hand towards the other man. Alec couldn’t see much but he could make out the shape of the man’s eyes, the outline of his inviting lips and the smooth caramel of his skin._

_The other man hesitated as Alec moved his hand back towards him, “Please, it felt right…you feel right.” With more confidence than Alec felt, he moved his hand and gently stroked the cheek of the other man with the back of his hand. The little spark was there again and the man brought his hand up to press Alec’s hand more firmly against his cheek. The sat there, motionless, neither man could say if it was for seconds or hours. Looking into each other’s eyes as the gentle pulse of magic built up between them._

_Magnus was the first to break the silence, “I don’t know what’s happening, I can’t control the magic, I should go…maybe it’s too much alcohol.” Magnus knew this wasn’t the reason, he had drunk far more over the centuries without his magic running away from him. Of course there had been the odd time when he had been caught off guard, or in the heat of the moment where a few sparks had broken free, but nothing like this. It was as though his magic knew something he didn’t and was reaching out to the stranger. Magnus desperately didn’t want the man to take him up on the offer and end their time together. He wanted to stay, he wanted more, for the first time in he didn’t know how long, he wanted something for himself. He wanted this man, whatever he was offering Magnus would take it without question._

_“Don’t go, I’ve never wanted anything for myself, I kept it all buried where it couldn’t hurt me or anyone else. Stay with me, even if we just have a few hours. I’m a mess, my life is a mess, but right now, tonight, I can have something good just for a little while.” Alec could feel the intensity of the other man’s magic building between them, it shouldn’t have felt right, someone he didn’t know being so close with uncontrolled magic passing between them. But in this moment nothing had ever felt more right, he didn’t know how he had gone through life without the sensation._

_Alec didn’t know who leaned in first, he wanted this man in a way he had never allowed himself to dream of before, he wanted to taste the soft lips of the person in front of him. Alec felt the gentle touch of the other man, the sweet taste of his skin. Suddenly the magic which had been building coursed through his body, reaching every nerve ending all at once. The soft kiss of the other man was no longer enough, Alec wanted him, he deepened the kiss and the other man gasped at the sensation. Instinctively Alec’s lips parted and the two men explored each other’s mouths with their tongues._

_The man reached his strong hands into Alec’s hair, gently pulling them closer together as they continued to kiss. Alec moved his hands into the shirt of the other man, feeling his toned and muscled body, the barely buttoned garment shrugging off his shoulders.Without words the two men continued to undress each other, an unspoken trust passing between them. Left in just their boxers Alec put a little distance between himself and the other man, wanting to admire him in the dim lighting. Tentatively at first Alec moved his kisses down the golden skin of the man’s neck, Alec heard the other man groan as he explored new territory with his tongue. Encouraged by the sound Alec continued to make his way down, kissing every inch as he went, his tongue teasing hardened nipples. The action eliciting more moans from the other man._

_Alec had no experience, and no idea what he was planning to do next. All he knew was that he wanted to continue to make this man moan and gasp beneath him. His wet kisses progressing down to his stomach and across to the top of his hipbones where smooth caramel skin met the waistband of his underwear. Magnus was completely lost to the feeling of wet kisses travelling down his body, he’d given up trying to contain the filthy moans and gasps that came involuntary from somewhere deep inside him. He also gave up trying to stop his magic passing between them, it was as if part of him was experiencing his magic in a completely new way, tingling and heightening sensations between their bodies. The other man didn’t have any complaints, he seemed to come alive with every spark that passed between them._

_As the trail of kisses reached his waistband, Magnus felt the man pause, he was looking directly into his eyes as if seeking permission to continue. Magnus arched his back lifting himself slightly off the sofa, the other man quickly moved between his legs so he was kneeling on the floor and in one motion removed Magnus’s underwear, freeing his straining erection from its confinement. Within seconds Magnus felt a hot wet tongue licking up his length, circling the tip, his lover moaning indecently as he tasted the leaked pre-come. Magnus gently raked his fingers through the man’s hair, gently tugging on the back._

_Alec continued to swirl his tongue around the man’s slit and wrapped one hand around the base of his dick stroking him, tentatively at first. Encouraged by the sounds coming from the man Alec moved his mouth up and down, taking him deeper and deeper each time. Magnus was lost in sensations as the man he had met less than an hour ago worked his cock as if they’d known each other forever, and he had learned all the little things that made Magnus lose control. Without even realising it Magnus had begun to thrust his hips in time with his partner, pushing himself deeper into his throat._

_Alec could see the man coming apart above him, quiet moans became louder and more primal. Alec revelled in the reactions he was causing in the man, he could tell that the other man was trying to hold back and Alec wanted nothing more in that moment than to make him lose whatever control he had left. Moving one hand up Alec put his finger in the man’s mouth, he instinctively closed his lips around the finger and sucked, the sensation went directly to Alec’s dick. Alec pulled his wet finger out with a pop, all the while continuing to work the man’s length with his mouth, he used his wet finger to tease the man’s nipples. Alec knew that this was what pushed his lover over the edge, he could see the control disappear and he began to thrust his hips, Alec swallowing in response to enable him to take the full length of his cock._

_“Oh God…you have to stop…I’m going to…I can’t…” the man was incoherent, breathing erratically between words. Alec paused for a moment, smiling at the frustrated sound the man made when he moved his mouth off his dick, “Do you really want me to stop? Because I don’t want to.”_

_Magnus saw a devilish grin on the man’s face, “Don’t stop, Please don’t ever stop” his voice low and hardly recognisable. What felt like both instantly and an eternity later his cock was back inside the soft warm mouth being swallowed down, the pace ever increasing. Magnus was so close to the edge, desperately wanting to find his release and never wanting this moment to end. “yes…fuck…that’s it…I’m…” and with one more thrust of his hips Magnus found his release and emptied himself down the man’s throat, every drop swallowed._

_If Alec ever had any doubts about his feelings or choices they evaporated the moment he completely took apart this man he had only just met. As he swallowed the man’s release he knew what a fool he would be to deny himself anything and everything life had to offer. Alec lifted himself up and slowly but firmly kissed the other man so he could taste himself. Looking into his golden cat eyes, in a soft and innocent voice Alec said “Close your eyes, rest for five minutes, our night isn’t over yet.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, bookmarks and kudos. It means a lot that people are reading.


	7. Electricity

_The electric feeling rushing through Alec was still there, even with only the lightest touch of his fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on the other man’s stomach. Catching his breath Alec tried to take in the man beside him, while he couldn’t see much there was nothing hampering his sense of touch. The man must do some serious working out, while his skin was soft and supple, he could easily feel the strength and muscle of the perfectly toned body before him. Alec could happily worship this man for the rest of his life. For a moment he tried to make sense of everything that had led him to this point, but there was no sense to be made. Nothing could pull Alec away from thoughts of what had happened, and what he wanted to happen before the night was over, The tightness of his straining boxers wouldn’t allow him to think of anything else._

__

_Magnus didn’t remember falling asleep, he had just closed his eyes for a moment. He was soon aware of feeling the other man tracing shapes across his skin, the soft touches not allowing him to sleep. This wasn’t how Magnus had planned his night to go, but there was no way he wanted it to end. He was more than happy to let things continue, and sooner rather than later given the affect the man’s hands were having on him already. Hands which had now moved away from his stomach and seemed to be exploring every inch of Magnus’s skin, Magnus opened his eyes, not bothering to put his glamour up. The man beside him didn’t seem to have any problems with magic and Magnus could recognise the lustful look when he’d let his glamour slip earlier._

_“Are we swapping names tonight? Or would you rather just continue where we left off?” Magnus said, he voice deeper and more earthy than he’d intended. Alec paused his hands “you don’t want to know me, not now. I did something today, something I can’t take back…especially after this, I know I did the right thing, but I have to face the consequences tomorrow and it’s not going to be a quick fix.” If Magnus’ brain wasn’t still clouded by an alcohol fog he may have thought back to his conversation with Ragnor and realised who the other man was, but as things were he would have trouble remembering his own birthday right now._

_“So this thing we have is just for tonight, it’s probably for the best, I’m not in a great place either. It doesn’t sound like we would be good for each other right now.” A smirk spread across Magnus’s face, his eyes taking in the body of the man beside him. Alec suddenly felt self-conscious, and incredibly glad about the lack of lighting in the room, “what’s that look for? You’re making me nervous.” Magnus leaned in and placed a filthy kiss on the other man’s lips, “I’m thinking…so many possibilities and so little time, how do we chose?”_

_“Ch…Chose what?” Alec stammered while desperately trying not to overthink things the way he normally would. Magnus said, “Well do you have a preference, because I honestly like both, there’s really not much I don’t like, so whatever you want to do, just speak up.”_

_Alec blushed, again thankful that it would be covered by the lighting. Slight panic started to build in Alec, was it possible that the man didn’t realise? No, how could he not spot Alec’s inexperience, it must be glaringly obvious that he’d never so much as kissed another man before tonight. But what if the other man didn’t realise, should he speak up and tell this amazing man who was obviously experienced and was pressed completely naked against Alec’s side. I’m overthinking again, Alec said to himself, worried that if he was honest he would scare the other man off. With more confidence than he felt, Alec said “ B…both, I like both, but right now I want…I need to feel you, all of you.” The other man smiled and leaned in taking his bottom lip between his teeth, he obviously hadn’t see the sudden nervousness Alec felt._

_Alec deepened the kiss, but was soon pushed back by two strong, firm hands, while the other man climbed onto his lap. “I think it’s time we lost these, don’t you?” he said, snapping the waistband of Alec’s boxers. Magnus shuffled down, taking the position Alec had earlier that night, mirroring his actions and removing the last item of clothing between them. Magnus wasted no time in taking the other man deep into his mouth, this time with no build up. Alec’s mind was on fire, between the wet heat of the man’s lips around him and the magic building between them he wasn’t going to last very long. It was nothing like Alec had ever felt or even imagined before._

_The other man gently bent Alec’s knees so that his heels were resting on the edge of the sofa. Alec groaned, making sounds he never knew he was capable of. He was close, should he ask the man to stop before it was all over far too quickly, but before he finished the thought, his cock was abandoned, Alec whimpered at the loss of sensation, kisses and gentle bites were now making their way along the inside of his thighs. Continuing on his trail Alec was suddenly aware of a hot, wet sensation at his entrance. If he’d had time to think about it Alec would have been a deep shade of red with embarrassment at having the man’s tongue lapping around his most intimate area._

_All Alec was aware of was the feeling of this obviously experienced man taking him apart, it was as if they were made for each other and only for this. Alec wondered why he would ever do anything else again. His ass was being spread apart and held open by the other man his tongue relentlessly circled Alec, he began to feel a pressure slowly opening him up, the man’s tongue flicking and pressing into his entrance. Alec could feel his orgasm building again, he was so close to his release when again his lover stopped what he was doing. Alec opened his eyes to see the man click his fingers, a bottle appearing in his hand. Before he knew it a slick finger was pressing against his rim. Unintentionally Alec flinched, the other man paused “Do you want this we can stop, or do something else, whatever you want” But Alec wanted this, perhaps more than he had ever wanted anything before._

_“Please, I want this, I want you” Alec said, his voice low and gravely. The man leaned up to kiss Alec on the lips, moving to his neck, licking and nibbling the area just to the back and below Alec’s ear, all the while the single finger continuing to open him up. The initial sting subsided and overridden by the pleasure he was feeling, “okay?” the man asked, Alec couldn’t form words at this point only responding with a shameless moan. He felt a second finger enter him but he was prepared this time and again the sting quickly began to subside. The man was scissoring his fingers, and quickly added a third._

_The mystery man whispered into Alec’s ear, “You are so responsive, so tight, I can’t wait to get inside you. I’m going to fuck you till you scream and can’t even remember your own name.” Alec was aware of the sensation changing, instead of scissoring him open the man was now slowly pumping his fingers in and out. Shallow at first, becoming gradually deeper. Just when Alec thought he couldn’t feel anymore incredible the man hit a spot inside him, the world exploded around him, his ass clenching tightly around the man’s fingers, his untouched dick finding its climax, coming across his stomach and chest. The other man slowed the motion of his fingers, but continued to push in and out of Alec. His head moving away from Alec’s neck he kissed and licked his way down his torso, licking up the sticky mess covering him._

_Alec’s breathing slowly began to return to normal, he ran his fingers through the man’s hair. With a grin on his face the man said “Sorry darling, we only have tonight so there’s not going to be much recovery time.” Alec smirked back, “Bring it on.” Before he knew it the man had removed his fingers, Alec let out a moan of complaint, his cock already starting to harden again. “Turn round, kneel up and hold on to the back of the sofa” without hesitation Alec did as he was asked by the other man, putting his ass on display for his lover._

_Magnus could hardly form a coherent thought, had this perfect angel been sent to destroy him. Taking a moment to admire the sight before him Magnus stood behind his lovers prefect ass, his red, twitching hole just waiting to be filled. Magnus stroked his cock, he was throbbing and aching and desperate to bury himself inside the other man. With another snap of his fingers he had conjured up some condoms, wasting no time Magnus ripped one open with his teeth and slid it down his impressive length, quickly covering himself with lube._

_Magnus lined his dick up with the man’s entrance “Are you ready?” His question immediately answered as the other man pushed his ass back, forcing the tip to enter him. Magnus groaned at the sensation, using one hand to guide his cock and the other on the man’s waist to steady himself. He slowly pushed his way inside the man, with gentle thrusts as he made his way deeper and deeper. Once Magnus was fully inside the man’s glorious ass he stopped moving, telling himself it was to give the man time to adjust to his size, though really Magnus didn’t know how long he could last once he started. He felt as if they were built to fit together, the tight heat gripping around his dick was intoxicating, his magic now more out of control than ever before. The two of them enveloped in a fog of magic, sparks every colour of the rainbow passing between them, as if they had become one._

_“Move” Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts by the man’s sinful voice. Not needing to be told twice Magnus started slowly but deeply thrusting, gradually increasing the pace. When Magnus was sure that the other man was comfortable he changed the angle slightly. The man’s groans quickly changed into cries and Magnus knew he was hitting his bundle of nerved with every thrust. Magnus could tell every time his partner was getting close and would suddenly slow down or change angle, wanting this to last as long as possible._

_Magnus was reaching his limit, he couldn’t hold out much longer, “I’m so close…are you ready?” The man was quick to reply, “God yes, fuck me harder…so close” That was all the encouragement Magnus needed, thrusting as deeply as he could, one hand grabbing around the man’s thigh to pull him deeper. The other hand finding his lovers throbbing, leaking dick and matching the pace with his thrusts. “That’s it…I can’t…Ah…Fuck…” Magnus wasn’t even sure which one of them said it. With one last thrust Magnus felt the other man find his release in his hand, his dick squeezed tightly as the other man came was enough to tip Magnus over the edge, filling the condom, gradually slowing down his thrusts as he emptied himself into the other. He was completely lost, yet completely content at the same time, magic no longer contained between the two of them, he was letting off sparks of light which filled the room._

_Magnus gradually pulled out, the other man turned around and laid his long body down on the sofa, pulling Magnus down on top of him. The man looked sinful and thoroughly fucked, his eyes beginning to close. Magnus said “Five minutes, that’s all you get. I’ve got one more round in me and I want to ride that glorious dick of yours until we’re both seeing stars again.”_


	8. One Night Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have a mad couple of months. Hopefully the next one will be sooner. I'm not completely happy with this one, but if I don't post it now ill probably procrastinate forever and this will end up an abandoned story. 
> 
> Let me know what your think. I know I'm taking liberties with magic etc, that's only going to get worse as the story continues. I have approximately 20 chapters in total planned for this.

_Five minutes stretched into the early hours of the morning, Alec knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would have to leave, he was already going to have enough explaining to do when he got back to the institute. Shoving thoughts of reality out of the way for now he turned to the other man, realising that he had been watching Alec. “I’d love to know what thoughts were running through that pretty head of yours.” The other man said. Alec blushed, unseen in the dim light, “I have to leave soon.” He said with a sigh. Alec didn't want to leave, a huge part of him wanted to run away from his life as fast as he could and never look back. Or just hide in this tiny room, with the beautiful man who appeared from nowhere, he was half convinced that they were fated to meet here and now._

_We agreed, Magnus thought, just the one night. He knew this was different, of all the hook up’s he’d had, and there were plenty, there was something unexplained between them. “Well, if you have to go soon we should make the most of our time, don’t you think?” Magnus pushed away the thoughts that he never wanted to let this night end, that was ridiculous, they didn't know each other, he must be imagining the connection he was feeling._

_“I’d love that” Alec said with a smile. He was laid out on the sofa with the other man on top of him, both of them sitting up Alec placed a gentle kiss on the man’s lips. Alec felt firm hands on his shoulders as the other man climbed into his lap, his legs straddling Alec. Automatically Alec’s arms wrapped around the man’s waist, lowering down until they had a hold of his perfect ass. “I want to feel you inside me, it’s been a long time but I’ve never wanted anything more.” With a snap of the man’s fingers Alec found his hand clasped around a bottle of lube._

_The other man raised himself on his knees, giving Alec access to his perfect ass. Covering his fingers with lube Alec moved his hand towards the man’s entrance. Copying the actions that had been done to him Alec began to open the other man up, slowly taking his time he opened his lover up, groaning himself when he realised he’d found that same sensitive bundle of nerves that had made him come apart and feeling his partner clenching around his fingers. Alec had never realised what an incredible feeling it was to be so intimate with another, to have to power to make them feel the way the other man was obviously feeling now. Every groan and whimper the man made was turning Alec on more and more, his neglected cock rock hard and swollen, knowing he would soon feel the tight heat of the perfect man before him._

_Magnus couldn’t take anymore, the beautiful man beneath him was slowly torturing him. It had been so long since Magnus had taken another man, and yet at this moment there was nothing more in the world he wanted than to have this stranger inside him. “I’m ready, let me ride you, let me feel every inch of you inside me” Magnus was panting and desperate, not knowing how he could go another minute without this man completing him, his whole body practically begging for the other to burry himself inside._

_Alec couldn’t form words, even in his mind he couldn’t grasp onto a single coherent thought. All that mattered was right now, and his desperate need to know the feeling of this man clenching around his cock the way he clenched around his fingers. Slowly removing his hand, and hearing a whimper, Alec reached for one of the condoms and handed it to the other man. A small part of him hoped that the other man didn't see that it was Alecs' inexperience that made him pass over the job, and hoping that he wouldn't spot his slightly trembling hands._

_Alec watched with anticipation as his lover rolled the condom onto his cock, the sensation of the man’s hand causing him to let out a moan. Alec had no idea how he was going to make this last more than a minute, silently cursing himself for not activating his stamina rune before hand. Magnus moved to line his ass up, pushing himself down gradually as he felt the tip of the other man’s dick begging for entrance. Magnus continued to lower himself until he was again seated on top of the other man, trapping his cock between them. Magnus felt connected to the other in a way he was sure he never had before, it wasn't just the impressive size of the other, it was more. Magnus' could feel the other throughout his whole being. Magnus didn't want to waste a second, as soon as he had taken the whole of the others length he began, gently at first to move rolling his hips forward. The man beneath him was falling apart completely, holding his hands on Magnus' hips and watching every movement Magnus made._

_The world was exploding around Alec, the sensation of this perfect man gripping him, and slowly riding him was too much, too perfect. He wanted to take this moment and live there forever, they were again encased in warlock magic flowing freely between them and enhancing every sensation. Alec was thrusting his hips, matching the other man, there was no rush, no urgency. Just the desperate need to feel each other, to complete each other. “I never want to forget this” Alec panted, “Use your magic, leave a mark so I can never forget.” Alec didn't know why he asked the other to mark him, but he knew they would never see each other again, and he wanted something permanent to hold onto, something to prove to himself that this was real._

_Without thinking Magnus focused his magic and brushed his hand across the other man’s body, his magic concentrating itself on an area where his waist band would be. A small flash and there it was, a mark on the man’s skin, a black tattoo looking like a pointed arrow with fainter magic swirling around it, lost in sensations Magnus hardly noticed that his magic had left an identical mark on his own skin. He was too lost in the other to give any thought to the wisdom of branding him in this way._

_Alec was close, he had no idea how long his lover had been riding his dick, they were panting together, breathing into each other, not quit kissing. “I can’t hold on much longer.” Alec moaned, taking the other man’s dick into his hand and moving in time with their thrusts. “Come for me” the other man breathed into his ear, that was all it took for Alec to find his release, the other man quickly following and collapsing down onto Alec’s chest. Alec was flooded with emotion, every minute he had spent with the other had been perfect._

_Magnus was the first one to speak, “I’m not falling asleep, I don’t want to wake up and find you gone and I don’t want to walk away while you sleep.”  Magnus could feel his resolve for being able to leave weakening, how was he going to walk away from his lover. His words bringing Alec back to reality, “I don’t want that either, I wish things were different. I don’t know you, but I feel like I’ve known you forever, like I could hold you forever.” Suddenly feeling like he had said too much, “sorry, th…this probably isn’t anything special to you, but honestly I never got what all the fuss was about, if I’d known I probably wouldn’t have waited so long…” Alec could feel himself blushing._

_As both men slowly dressed it dawned on Magnus, just what the other man was saying, “wait, are you a virgin? Please tell me you’re not, I’d never have done this if I knew.” He should have realised, he should have spotted that the boy was inexperienced. Magnus had just thought the other was shy, and that shyness hadn't lasted for long. How on earth could such a young, inexperienced man have shaken a 400 year old warlock to the very core. The other had touched Magnus as if they were built to fit together with the expertise of someone who must have had plenty of lovers before._

_The other man blushed and smiled “Not a virgin any more, and tonight was perfect, exactly what I needed. If nothing else I know I did the right thing yesterday, without a doubt.” Aec didn't want to leave, every fibre of his being was urging him to stay._

_“so no regrets?” Magnus asked, desperately hoping the other would ask him to stay. “None at all, you?” replied Alec._

_“I will never regret tonight, I should go before we both say too much and get ourselves into something which I don’t think either of us are in the right place for.” Magnus closed the distance between them, placing a feather light kiss to the other man’s lips, “so, are you sure, no names?”_

_Kissing him back, Alec replies, “No names, I’ll only end up looking you up.” As they kiss Alec feels one of the other man’s hands leave his waist, he hears the sound of a portal opening in the same spot as last night. “Goodbye, and just so you know, this was special to me, over 400 years of memories and I’ve never felt this before” the man whispers into his ear, and with that he’s gone as quickly as he arrived._

_Alec was left alone in the room he had drunkenly stumbled into. Putting on the rest of his clothes Alec walked back into the corridor he came in through and began to look for a way out of the club. “Alec?” came a loud voice from behind the bar, “where did you come from? Everyone thought you left with the man you were dancing with.” Ragnor said as he continued to restock the bar._

_“Er, no…I went to one of the back rooms and fell asleep…sorry, I’ll get out of your way now.”_

_Ragnor grinned, “no worries Alec, I meant what I said last night, you are welcome here any time. Things are going to be tough for a while for you, I’m here if you need anything... Oh and Alec?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Which room did you crash in? only I’ll need to take a look at whatever gave you all those hickeys during your nap…you know, maybe I need pest control in” and with that, Ragnor laughed and went to let a deep crimson Alec out of the empty club._


	9. Just a Hint

_It wasn’t long before Alec arrived at the entrance to the institute. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep, somehow he didn’t think his day would be that smooth. He allowed the thought that maybe everyone from the clave and his parents had gone and he could just go back to work without talking about yesterday and last night, knowing that there was no way he would be that lucky. Today was the day that the newly wedded couple were to be officially named as the heads of the New York institute. Obviously that wasn’t going to happen now._

_Walking through the main doors Alec took a deep breath and readied himself for what would happen next. It was past 8am so the corridors were bustling with activity ready for the day ahead. Several Shadowhunter’s making eye contact with what felt like supportive head nods, a couple looking deliberately towards the floor. Alec headed the long way round the institute, making his way towards his bedroom rather that the quicker way through the main room. Thankful that he had made it without being stopped, at least he would be able to shower and change before he would have to face the music. He obviously was never going to be that lucky, when on opening his door he was greeted by Issy and Jace sat on his bed waiting for him._

_Waiting for the barrage of questions that would no doubt be starting, Alec silently went and sat on the end of the bed. He could feel the eyes of his siblings looking him over, as if they were examining a crime scene for evidence. Jace lightly reached out, grabbing Alec’s chin and tilted his head from side to side, “from the state of your neck you had a better night than the rest of us…and wow, someone’s really into your deflect rune” and with that both Jace and Issy fell into fits of laughter, Alec joining in after a minute._

_“Okay, you get two questions each, then you need to fill me in on what’s been happening here.” Desperate for answers Issy blurted out, “what was his name, and when are you seeing him again?” Alec smiled, “Too easy Is, no idea what his name was, and no I won’t be seeing him again. That’s your questions done.”_

_Alec was more concerned about what Jace would ask, people were quick to dismiss his brother as cocky, and always rushing in without thinking things through. Alec knew better though, he processes information faster than anyone he knew and had an impressive instinct for the bigger picture. “You’re different Alec, I can feel it through our bond. It’s not just the sex, there’s something more. I felt it, like a burning, but not a pain, more like the familiarity of out runes, but something different.” Jace paused for a moment, “Did he have magic, a Seelie or warlock even?”_

_“How did you…? I don’t understand how you could know that?” Alec bumbled out. “I have no idea big brother, but there was more to what you got up to last night that a quick fumble with a stranger, I know it.” Instinctively Alec moved his hand over where he had been marked during the night. His mind was foggy for the details, but he remembered asking the other man to mark him. It felt like a rune, but different, nor was it just a tattoo. Alec felt there was something of the other left behind, just out of reach._

_“Right Jace, enough of the deep and meaningful, last question then I need to face the music with Mom and Dad.” Smirking, Jace asked, “How was it? And not just a one word answer, Issy will never forgive me if I don’t ask for details!”_

_Alec knew he could get away with a short answer if he really wanted, but his siblings were there for him through everything. They deserved to know that whatever the consequences of the last 24 hours, it was all worth it for him. “I’m not telling you two intimate details…but, before last night, I had never kissed anyone, man or woman. So while I knew I was gay and had never been attracted to women, last night has proved to me 100% that I am gay. Without any doubt, I like guys…a lot, and no matter what The Clave throw at me, that is never going to change and I won’t hide it again._

_Issy grinned, “I’m so proud of you big brother, now let’s get you looking presentable for our parents.” And with that Jace got to work drawing heeling runes on Alec to try and get rid of the worst of the evidence form last night. By the time they had finished, the bruises were still visable, “I think that’s the best we can do, maybe go take a shower and then Issy can try and cover what’s left with makeup.”_

_With that Alec grabbed some fresh clothes and made his way to the shower. Stripping everything off he could see the trail of bruises left over his neck, torso and thighs. He could also see the mark left by the other man, it looked like a tattoo of an arrow, shrouded in magic swirling around it. Placing his fingers against the new mark, Alec felt a small spark, a tiny shadow of what he had felt in the presence of the other man. As he trailed his fingers up his body, the remaining bruises began to fade with a tingle. Alec dismissed his initial thoughts, settling on the idea that it was the remainder of the Iratze Rune Jace had applied, despite the fact that the last Rune had faded before he finished removing his clothes._

_Without giving it another thought, Alec showered, dressed and went back into his room where he knew his siblings were waiting for him. Isabell was disappointed to see that the bruises were gone, having already fetched her make-up bag, and was brush in hand. She pouted at Alec, “maybe I could do your eyes instead” already searching through her bag for supplies. “No way Issy, though I’d be tempted, it could cause Mom to spontaneously combust, saving me one really hideous conversation.”_

_It was about half an hour into the yelling when Alec began to glaze over, only really hearing snippets of what was being said by his parents and the inquisitor. He had his siblings by his side, and even Lydia had come to show her support. Thoughts drifting to what he could remember of last night, his hand unconsciously hovering over the spot where his new tattoo was placed. “…disgraced our family name…” form his Mom, “…let everyone down…” from his Father and “…making arrangements for you to be stripped of your runes and banished from our world…” came from the inquisitor._

_It was that last one that had Jace, Isabelle and Lydia shouting their responses all at once. “Quiet, all of you.” Alec turned to his supporters, “I’m really grateful for your support, but let me speak now please.” With a deep breath Alec said “Fine, if the man I am is not good enough I won’t fight you. Take my runes and I will go live a life without the box you want to force me into. Take your time though and decide if this is really the path you want to go down, I would live a good life as a mundane, and I’d make sure every Shadowhunter you train is aware of the possibilities outside of your world. Are you really happy to risk alienating so many. How many can you afford to lose, Do you think there is just me ready to break out of the shackles you create for us.”_

_The inquisitor looked deep in thought for a moment “well…that doesn’t help us with formally placing someone as the head of this institute. We need to show strong leadership, and that can’t possibly come from you.”_

_“Why not?” Jace replied, “Point out one mission where Alec has come up with a bad plan and endangered lives unnecessarily? You put him as the acting head of this institute when he was so young and he has only grown in experience since then. Who else could you find to replace him, that hasn’t been disgraced by traitorous actions in the past. Do you think Alec just turned gay yesterday? No, he’s been gay all the time and is the best Shadowhunter and leader of us all.”_

_Jace had clinched it for him, Alec could see they were backed into a corner. His parents remained silent. The Inquisitor was the one to respond. “I suppose we don’t have much of a choice now do we? You are going to have to have a second in command, your brother here can do the job. There will be no ceremony though, I’ll make arrangements. We are not turning this into more of a circus than it needs to be. I’ll be watching, the second you two fail to lead this institute you will be replaced without hesitation.” Jace went to speak but thought better of it, this certainly hadn’t been his plan but he wasn’t going to refuse, his parabatai needed him to step up and lead with him._

_Everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath at once. Just before she left the room the Inquisitor turned round, “Alec, try not to disgrace yourself, your actions reflect on us all now. If you really must live this depraved lifestyle at least try and be discreet about it.” And with that she was gone._

_“I can’t believe it, they are still making me head of the Institute, I thought for sure I’d be de-runed by the end of the day. What about you Lydia, do you know what you will do now? We will help with whatever you want.”_

_Lydia smiled, “Actually I have to be going, there was an incident last night and they need a new leader in Lisbon immediately. They are opening me a portal as soon as we are finished here. They tried to make me go earlier but I refused until this meeting was done.”_

_Somewhere during the conversation Alec’s parents had slipped silently out of the room, obviously not wanting to talk further right now. “So what’s next Alec?” Jace asked, “We have an institute to run brother, are you going to do as she asked and keep your personal life quiet?”_

_“If not for this meeting then yeah I would have been more than happy to, but I’m not going to be threatened by her, I can live my life as I choose and be a leader, especially with you all supporting me. I don’t know how I can thank you.” Issy grinned, “More details about last night is how you can thank me” she said with a giggle._

_“No Chance Issy, now let’s get to work.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far. I have the rest of the story all outlined and it will still be around 15 chapters. Knowing what will happen is very different from getting it all written down. Getting it to flow right as not as easy as I thought. I could really do with someone to proof read my work! Maybe is I ever start another fic ill get someone to do that for me.


	10. The Change in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should all be italic, but I have been having a fight with the website for thirty mins so have had to post in HTML instead. It is still essentially a flashback.

_Argh, blinding pain, was he being attacked, the lights were so bright, he must have been kidnapped in the night. Magnus needed to open his eyes, find out where he was and what was happening. Slowly and without moving he started to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. He was on the ground, outside and his clothes were stuck to his back where the grass was wet. Magnus moved to sit up and absolutely everything hurt and ached, including a rather intimate area that hadn’t seen any action in the longest time._

_Slowly bits of the night were coming back to him, that man with the body of a Greek god. The memory of those muscled arms and the feeling of his abdominal muscles beneath Magnus’s hands as he pushed himself against him. Memories were beginning to surface of himself straddled over the perfect specimen beneath him, completely losing himself in the stranger who was completing him. Steadily standing up everything began to spin again, after a moment to centre himself Magnus snapped his fingers, changing his clothes and freshening himself up. Normally he could zap away his throbbing hangover, but right now he wasn’t trusting his slightly rusty magic with such a delicate spell. Who knows how he could get that wrong._

_Magnus realised he was in his back garden, he really must use his magic a bit more, how embarrassing that the man who helped invent the portal kept on getting it wrong. Walking through the wards into his house something felt a little off, reaching out with his magic he knew that there had not been an intruder. However still something was different, and it wasn’t just the wards, it was his magic too._

_If he wasn’t paying attention he may not have noticed a change, the difference was so subtle. It was his magic, but changed, its purpose was intensified and heightened. Trying out a few simple spells he couldn’t quite place what had changed, Magnus had always been more gifted than most, but now there was more. Magnus was always graceful in his movements, combining his love for dance and yoga meant everything he did had a finesse and grace that other Warlocks often lacked. Now there was a subtle change in power, he was stronger, his magic depleting slower than before, even his accuracy had improved._

_Over the last 400 years he had learnt new spells, even inventing many. His use of magic had developed as he matured and practiced. This was the first time he ever felt different at a basic, fundamental level, as if someone had dived into his being and added a tiny change to his DNA. Needing to feel more than a magical clean Magnus headed up to the shower._

_With a wave of his hand his clothes were gone and his luxurious shower was running. Stepping towards the shower Magnus paused as he spotted himself in the full length mirror. He was covered in hickeys, making a trail from his neck all the way down his torso, memories of soft lips on his body and fingers digging into his skin. Turning his body, the marks continued onto his ass and round his thighs. His previously perfect caramel skin was littered with evidence of the previous night. Trying to cling on to hazy memories was like trying to catch the early morning fog in his hand. The more his tried to reach the details the further away they ran from him._

_Then he spotted it, the other man had asked him to mark him so he wouldn’t forget. He had planned to leave a magical tattoo that would fade after a day or two, but his magic had a mind of its own last night and left a permeant mark on the man. And on himself it seemed, how on earth had that happened? Magnus ran his healing magic over all his marks, intending to remove them. The hickeys were gone as if they had never been there. The tattoo however refused to budge, the black arrow with swirls around it standing out boldly on his skin. Ten minutes later and trying everything he could the mark refused to change in any way. It looked like he was left with a permeant branding from his night with his mystery Adonis. Magnus showered and dressed quickly, intrigued by the change in him he wanted to put his magic to the test._

_Over the following weeks and months Magnus practised his magic in a way he hadn’t since he was an adolescent. The change was tiny, but he was stronger, faster and more accurate than he ever had been before. Six months after that night his enhanced magic had gradually diminished and was almost back to where it had been before, but not quite there was still a hint of it, even more so if he really concentrated._

_Magnus didn’t speak a word to his friends, or anyone about the night he went to pandemonium, none of them would even know he had left the house that night. The only evidence that remained wad the bloody tattoo he’d inflicted on himself and some other poor soul. At lease it was unlikely to be seen, hidden by the waist band of his boxers, it’s not like he made a habit of nights like that anymore. The swirly magic he could understand, but an arrow, why on earth would he have an image of an arrow, it had no significance to him or that night. He wondered if the other man had any success removing his tattoo, and as he often did Magnus tried to stop himself thinking about the tattoos that covered the beautiful man he had spent the night with. He hadn’t been able to make them out at the time and it was a couple of weeks later that he had realised it must have been a Shadowhunter he had spent the night with._

_To keep up appearances magnus continued to practice his magic with his friends over the years. He never told them about the change in him, or that he was routinely using magic at home. The might get over excited and try and drag him back to New York. It was four years after the night in pandemonium that he had to use his magic for real._

_Without warning a portal opened in his lounge, Ragnor and Raphael tumbling out of it. “Magnus, we need you, now. There is an attack going on in London, we think it’s the Circle, they have dozens of hostages from every race, including mundanes. They have Catarina Magnus.” Within seconds Magnus was on his feet stepping toward the new portal Ragnor had opened. They stepped though and Magnus found himself in the basement of a hospital._

_“They have a Warlock helping them Magnus, obviously not a fabulous one as they left a gap in the wards down here. The hostages are being held on the top two floors. Wait for me, I have to portal in a group of Shadowhunters, they were sent an ultimatum, The circle say they will start killing hostages for every hour the Mortal Cup isn’t in their hands.”_

_“Great” mumbled Magnus, “I’m sure that a team of shadowhunters are going to really enjoy working with a bunch of downworlders.” Ragnor replied as he was opening his portal, “things are changing Magnus, you have no idea as you have had your head stuck in the sand for so long. You two, why don’t you take a look round the basement, don’t go anywhere else though not till we are all here with a solid plan.”_

_With that Magnus was left with Raphael in the dark basement of the hospital. Together they had a scout round, checking for exits and the different ways they could enter the main hospital. He could see that Raphael was ready for a fight, he might be rusty but there was no way Magnus was going to let anyone down. There was only one way through the large basement area they were in to get to the main hospital, using his magic to take a proper look, there was a corridor and a flight of stairs beyond the large double doors. It looked quiet and they couldn’t see anyone on the other side. Slowly Magnus opened the door while Raphael stepped through._

_They only made it two steps when Raphael was struck from out of nowhere. Everything seemed to happen all at once. Using his magic, Magnus gently moved Raphael back into the room they had come from and turned his attention to the two attackers who were descending down the stairs. He was holding them back with his magic but wasn’t strong enough to attack them at the same time. Magnus saw two more attackers appear behind the others, he knew it was only a matter of time before they would overwhelm him. With everything he had Magnus reached out with his magic, knocking out the lighting to everywhere in the hospital apart form the floors where the hostages were being held._

_He was starting to tire, when he heard the sound of a portal opening in the same spot where he had entered. He heard the sound of people rushing through. A blond man and brunette woman raced ahead of magnus, dodging his magic and tackling the attackers on the stairs, several more shadowhunters following behind._

_Just at the point where Magnus felt his magic would falter one final Shadowhunter came through the portal, Ragnor shouting for him to go ahead while he took care of Raphael. Magnus felt a surge of power rush through him. Everything inside him came to life with electricity as a voice beside him spoke up, “let’s get to the roof, we can attack them from both directions.” Magnus looked to the Shadowhunter, “Okay, grab my arm, I think I can get us up there.”_

_The Shadowhunter took hold of Magnus’s arm, sparks igniting between them, but with no time to give it any thought Magnus shouted, “hold on.” In the blink of an eye the two men were stood on the roof._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter really hard to write so it might get edited at some point. Not the essence of the story, just the rather naff way I wrote it!


	11. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, its the long summer holidays here so I've got my boys to entertain plus an endless stream of houseguests passing through. I'm not getting much me time right now! I promise to do my best to justice to this story, and it will be completed. Weekly updates will resume in 2 weeks, I hope to try and sneak another chapter in before then.

_The instant Alec took hold of the Warlocks’ arm he knew without question that he was his warlock. The man who had changed everything and was involved in a massive turning point in his life, the 24 hours that changed everything for the better. Alecs’ other hand instinctively moving to where the other had left his mark. He could feel the same rush of electricity from the warlocks magic, and that old but familiar feeling of power rush through him._

_Jace and Isabelle may have tormented more details out of Alec, but the one thing he had kept to himself was the lingering magic the other man had left him with. It was nothing big or dramatic and nothing that anyone else had ever pinpointed. Nevertheless it was there within him, when he drew healing runes, they seemed to work faster and better than when done by other shadowhunters. He had an uncanny knack of finding things that were missing, never admitting that occasionally items they were searching for would appear in his hand, more often than not it was the keys to Simons van._

_There was just the one time that he found himself wielding real power, he, Isabel and Jace went on a routine mission, thinking it was just a couple of demons. When it turned out there were more than thirty of the beasts, they didn’t even have time to call for backup. With his siblings knocked unconscious, Alec had thought his time was up, reaching back for an arrow he then took aim. He felt a power build inside him, and as his arrow flew through the air red and orange magic trailed behind. His single arrow multiplied into dozens, hitting the monsters all at once and exploding on impact. When his siblings awoke he blamed concussion for them thinking there were so many demons there that day._

_Alec was now walking into battle against unknown enemies with someone who was a complete stranger to him, only he wasn't a stranger. Alec trusted the warlock beside him as much as he trusted those closest to him. Alec and Jace had been Parabatai for years, he new how it felt to fight as one, to know very move the other would make before they made it, and to know each other’s strengths and weaknesses. This was different though, as they stepped out of the portal onto the roof not a word was spoken between them. It took seconds to take out the men guarding the roof, it wasn’t just that they knew what the other would do next, they were also sharing and amplifying each other’s’ abilities. The two men working together as if they had trained together for years._

_Magnus had never felt a thrill quite like this, of course he had been in battle before over the centuries. He had always felt that his role was that of back up, keeping monsters at bay with his magic, portalling everyone to safety, and occasionally blasting a few demons back with his magic. There was always someone else leading the charges, coming to him with a plan. Right now his strength felt unlimited, his accuracy perfect. His eyes were glowing gold with the thrill of the situation._

_Magnus knew that this man was his one night stand from years before, even before he saw him, he knew the feelings the other evoked in him. Magnus knew where the boost in his power came from and he knew that there was only one other time in his life when he had felt such a rush._

_The Warlock and Shadowhunter made their way through the building, towards the floor where they knew the hostages to be, taking out guard after guard, barely even having to pause as they went. They reached the door to the room where they knew the hostages were being held. Magnus used his magic so they could both see into the room, Alec took out his stele and activated his hearing rune. Alec didn’t notice the eyes of the other man widen as he also benefited from the runes power._

_They were watching and waiting for the right time to burst into the room, it not even occurring to either of them to wait for others to help. Magnus whispered, “You know pretty boy, we should probably introduce ourselves before we risk life and limb in that room” Alec grinned a cheeky grin “Why would you need my name, I quite like pretty boy. Besides, I’ve been calling you sparkles in my head for the last four years. It would seem a shame to change it now.”_

_“I tell you what, after this, we can swap names, numbers and maybe even a repeat the last time we met” Alec smirked “I’d half convinced myself I had imagined the whole night, what do you say Sparkles?” Magnus blushed, he couldn’t believe it a Shadowhunter making him blush, “I think I’d like that Pretty Boy, now shall we get this finished?”_

_Alec grinned, “let’s do this.” The two men saw that the guards all had their backs to them at that moment. They took the opportunity and blasted into the room with a combination of Alecs’ strength and Magnus’ flourish. Within no time at all Magnus had the guards held back and Alec had ushered the hostages out the room and up the stairs to where they knew was safe, one of the hostages Caterina was the warlock who Ragnor had told him about, she was a nurse at the hospital and had used as much magic as she could healing the wounded from when the incident first began. Alec asked her to go with the other hostages and take care of them until help came._

_Once the hostages were out Alec ran back to Magnus, he could see that he was losing his strength. Without a word Alec took hold of his hand, they didn’t have much strength left between them but what they had, they used to bind the criminals. They could have killed them with ease, however they needed to take them alive, to find out who had done this and what they were planning next._

_Holding so many prisoners at once drained their joint energy quickly, so when Jace, Isabell, Ragnor and Raphael reached them they were greeted by fifteen prisoners, bound with magical rope and the sight of Alec and Magnus passed out on the floor holding hands and slumped against each other. The four of them couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Ragnor got rid of the prisoners, ready for questioning by The Clave. Others arrived to sort out wiping the memory of the mundanes and getting all the hostages home. Ragnor then opened a portal for the shadowhunters, who carried their sleeping friend back to their institute, followed by one final portal to take the three of them to Magnus’ house._

_It was two days later when Magnus woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the sound of his friends squabbling in the kitchen. He smiled at the comforting sounds of his friends in his home. Magnus could clearly remember the events that had lead him here. He could remember every detail of the Shadowhunter who he went into battle with, and every feeling they shared during those hours. He knew again that, just like four years ago, everything within him was heightened. Somehow he had a connection to the Shadowhunter, and was sharing a part of his angelic power. Magnus didn’t know how it was possible, he had never heard of this happening in his 400 years on Earth._

_The only thing Magnus really did know for sure was that the beautiful man with raven hair and hazel eyes had changed something within him. Magnus didn’t know weather to be terrified or exhilarated. Right now he would settle for a little of both as he made his way downstairs to find his friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, comments really do mean so much to me. Thank you for sticking with this story.


	12. Magic in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who read this chapter yesterday, Its unchanged, there was a problem with the formatting so I had to remove it and re-add it. Hopefully it will work this time.

_Over the next few years Magnus had moments of curiosity about the Shadowhunter who he seemed to share a connection with. He knew that in all likelihood that he could simply ask Ragnor and he would get all the information he needed about the young man. Magnus couldn't quite pinpoint what was stopping him. Every time he thought of their connection he was overwhelmed, over 400 years is a long time to become set in your ways. Obviously things around him had changed dramatically over the centuries, but the thing that had remained the same was Magnus himself. Of course he changed his appearance, altering his look with the times, himself and his magic however has remained ever constant. He had many relationships and lovers, all impacting on him in different ways. Nothing was quite as profound as the young Shadowhunter, so more than likely it was the fear of the unknown that was stopping Magnus from speaking to Ragnor._

 

_The one thing Magnus did do was his research, he spent hours with his head in books trying to figure out what had happened between the two of them. His research was not very successful, there was precious little written about any connection between downworlders and the Nephilim probably because it very rarely happened. He read about soulmates, and dismissed it, everyone knew that immortal beings didn't have soulmates. He concentrated his research on the magical rune that he had somehow created, and while there was a lot of information on typical runes, the one constant was that as a downworlder, he could not be runed. Several times he had contemplated going to see the silent brothers, but he was nowhere near the point of wanting to admit what had happened to anyone._

 

_Magnus had more pressing matters to deal with right now. He always knew that he wouldn't be able to hide away forever, and now every time he saw Ragnor he was complaining about the High Warlock position. Saying that pretty soon he was going to hand the baton back so he had time for important things, knowing Ragnor those important things were probably drinking and sleeping. So with that Magnus remained curious, but stagnant, waiting for the inevitable day when he would be thrown back into his old life. He was of course kept warm by dreams of the night that he had spent with the Shadowhunter, and the image of the most beautiful face he had ever seen when they fought together, but just  for now he would remain in denial that anything was really going to change._

 

**Present day.**

 

"Issy please tell me everything is ready, I don't know what I was thinking, we needed more time to prepare for tonight. How on earth could you convince me we needed this banquet in the first place." Isabel could tell that Alec was nervous, "Relax big brother, you have done everything spot on. we have researched everything of cultural significance even down to the exact preferred blood type of every individual vampire who will be attending." Alec knew she was right, they first had the idea over a year ago. An official celebration to cement the peace and cooperation between all Shadowhunters and downworlders prior to the first official cabinet meeting which would take place in two days time, enough time for the hangovers of today to subside.

 

Everyone of significance would be there, and Alec had already made good friends with several of the downworld leaders, especially Ragnor and Raphael, they has spent many a drunken night together after Alec's non-wedding. Only right at the last minute, well an hour ago to be precise, Ragnor informed Alec that he would not be the prime representative from the Warlocks. He was still going to attend, but apparently the former High Warlock of Brooklyn was returning to his position after an extended absence. Alec has no time to research him and when he asked Ragnor if there was anything important he should know Ragnor replied with "He's one of my best and oldest friends, he's been the Bane of my life for almost 400 years, and now he can be the Bane of yours too." Alec didn't know what to make of this statement, but he had no time to dwell on it, he had so much to get done. 

 

Before he knew it Isabell had Alec and Jace lined up and was attacking them both with a combe and more hair products than anyone could possibly need She saw Jace fiddling with his top button and slapped his hand away "leave it alone, I don't want to have to start again with you."

 

"Come on Issy" Alec whined "I think we are ready, I don't think our guests care what we look like." Isabel scowled at the pair of them, "I care what you look like, you never know the pair of you might meet someone special tonight. It wouldn't kill either of you to settle down, or at least take out the same person twice. how long do you think you can be happy skipping from one bed to another."

 

Jace laughed, "just because you have been dating for a couple of months doesn't make you an expert Issy, Alec and I are happy with the bachelor life. How are things going with you and Clary by the way?" Alec and Jace exchanged a knowing look, Jace's words had the desired effect, she put down her combe and unplugged the hair straighteners lost in the thoughts of her stunning girlfriend, wondering what Clary would be wearing tonight. "Fine, I guess you will both do, are you ready for this?" Alec groaned, and Jace just chuckled, "Show time guys, lets do this." Isabell walked in front of the pair, she was sure to tale any heat of them in her stunning black ball gown, cut low enough at the front to leave very little to the imagination. Alec and Jace following behind, both dressed in black slim fitting tuxedos with white dress shirts and black bowties. As they headed to meet their guests Alec mumbled, "Maybe if we are lucky, we will be mistaken for waiters."

 

Everything was going to plan, the three of them greeted the invited guests. Alec feeling a sigh of relief when he saw the vampires arrive, before long he would be able to hide in a corner drinking and laughing ad Raphael's dry jokes. Alec had finally began to relax and feel comfortable chatting, he'd offered to go grab drinks for Raphael and Simon and was scanning round the room for a waiter. It was then that a familiar but alien feeling surged through his body, radiating from the tattoo he liked to pretend wasn't there. At the same time he had held his hand out, about to indicate to the waiter that he wanted more drinks. A small blue spark danced from his fingers and drinks magically appeared in his, Simon's and Raphael's hands. 

 

"By the Angel, please not tonight." Raphael was looking bewildered at the occurrence, and of course it was Simon who piped up first, "What's not tonight Alec? and how the hell did you do that, is it part of the entertainment, have you paid Warlocks to magic all night, because if you did that's super cool..." It was at this point that Raphael shushed him, otherwise who knows how long he would ramble on for. 

 

~

 

"Deep breaths Magnus, you can you this" he said to himself as he stepped out of the portal and towards the entrance of the institute. Ragnor laughed at him "Seriously Magnus, I've no idea why you dislike the shadowhunters so much, you may find yourself pleasantly surprised, I have become quite good friends with three of them, can't wait to introduce you." They continued chatting as they walked through the doors to the institute. Suddenly Magnus became silent, his magic flaring to life and flickering all the lights on and off in the corridor. "Ragnor, he's here." Magnus said, his voice barely above a whisper. "whose here, what happened?" Magnus steadied himself, "It's ok, I knew I'd have to face this day eventually, come on."  

 

Magnus could hardly contain his magic, he could feel it humming across his skin, desperately seeking the other part of itself and betraying Magnus with the odd spark flying off. Magnus was so lost in this thoughts and trying to contain his magic he almost missed Ragnor introducing him to Isabell Lightwood and Jace Herondale. He mumbled his helloes hoping they wouldn't notice how distracted he was, and wouldn't see him scanning round the room, looking for the man he knew must be there. His distraction was broken by the sound of Ragnor yelling over the crowd, "Alec, get over here. You absolutely must meet my oldest friend."

 

It was then that he saw him striding over, Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome. he was everything Magnus had remembered him to be and more. He gave off an air of confidence as he moved across the room. He was obviously important here, everyone unconsciously minding out the way to let him through. Magnus' mouth had become dry, the suit was so reminiscent of what he was wearing the first time they met. Magnus had images flying through his mind of the other man stripped bare, down on his knees in front of him. He silently scolded himself, those images weren't going to help him contain his magic, or indeed the tightening of his pants. 

 

Ragnor was speaking again, "This is the newly reappointed High Warlock of Brooklyn and my oldest best friend, meet the Head of the New York Institute and my newest best friend." The two men had their eyes fixed on each other. Magnus held out his hand, "I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Magnus." The other man took hold of Magnus' hand "A..Alec, I'm Alec." They both stood mesmerised the room and everyone around them fading into the background, blue sparks passing between them, "Can I get you a drink?" Alec asked with more confidence than he felt, "I'd love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I know I can be slow to update but I promise I will continue this till it is completed. I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters.


	13. Charged

To Alec it felt like an eternity, staring at the man he now knew to be called Magnus. He let his mind process the name, attaching it to every memory he held of the beautiful man in front of him. His body felt on fire and as though something was building inside of him, something he was struggling to contain. Alec couldn’t think, he knew he couldn’t just stand there staring at Magnus but he couldn’t remember why or what could possibly be more important than gazing dopily and the features he had seared into his mind, finally becoming a reality before him. 

Magnus was fairing no better, his eyes drinking in every detail of the shadowhunter before him. His gaze drifting from mesmerizing hazel eyes, down his lightly stubbled jaw line towards the striking black deflect rune which was in such contrast to his soft alabaster skin and disappeared below the collar of his shirt. Magnus wanted to follow the trail to what he remembered was beneath the shirt, he wanted to run his tongue along the rune and follow it down beneath his clothes and rediscover the incredible body he had been dreaming about for the last seven years. 

Alec and Magnus continued to stare at each other, even the interruption of Ragnor’s voice wasn’t enough to get through to the two men, “Excuse me gentlemen, as much fun as it is for us all to stand and watch you two eye fuck each other, I think Alec needs to get this evening started.” By now Isabel and Jace had joined them and heard what Ragnor had said. “What’s going on with these two?” piped up Jace, while Issy was nudging her oldest brother. “Alec….Alec, whatever is going on here you need to snap out of it, everyone is waiting for tonight to get started. The food’s ready and the chef won’t stop complaining about how difficult it is to keep the vampires blood exactly at the right temperature…Alec!” She finally got his attention. 

“Hu…Sorry, what were you saying Issy?” 

“Alec, the banquet…remember? You can’t just stand here eye fucking this warlock all night, you can stare at him all you want after all the official bits are done.” And with that everyone in their little group laughed bringing both men out of their daze. 

“Right…OK the dinner, of course, we need to get started” Alec spoke to remind himself where he was rather that to actually speak to anyone in particular. Jace put his arm around Alec’s shoulder, “Such a way with words my brother. I’m steeling him for a while otherwise we will have a room full of very hungry, powerful people who barely tolerate each other getting cranky and we cant afford for tonight to go wrong. Magnus I will return him to you later and you can carry on with…whatever this was.” Jace pulled Alec along, Isabel quickly joining her brothers. 

She was quickly nudging him in his side, “Alec what on earth was that, you looked like a blushing virgin with his first crush. We’ve seen the trail of men you’ve brought home and the amount of times you have done the walk of shame over the years. It’s a long time since you have been lost for words.”

Alec was still processing what was happening, how was Magnus here, with Ragnor who had become one of his best friends and his go two wing man along with Jace on a night out. Not only that but Ragnor had called him his oldest friend, Alec wondered if Ragnor had know this whole time? He cant have Ragnor was rubbish at keeping things to himself, especially if such information could be used to torture Alec. Realizing he had been silent for what felt like an eternity and that his siblings were there waiting for information, quietly Alec spoke, “I’ve met Magnus before, not that I knew his name…I met him seven years ago”  
“You never told me about him Alec, I’m your sister, you should tell me about the super-hot ones!” it was at this point that Jace interrupted, “Issy, he said seven years ago, its him isn’t it Alec? He was your first, from your wedding night wasn’t he?” As usual Jace had hit the nail on the head, he could always read between the lines. “Yeah he was, I cant believe he is here, and tonight of all times. I’ll talk to him later on, right now I need to get through this as quickly as possible.” Alec clasped his hands together and breathed a sigh of relief that nobody had spotted the sparks of magic as his hands clasped together. 

“Magnus, what the hell is wrong with you? Your magic has all the control of a hyperactive toddler and your self-control is that of an adolescent. I’ve never seen you lost for words before, what’s going on with you?” Magnus took a few minutes to collect himself before answering, how was this possible, he’d known that Alec was a shadowhunter but really hadn’t prepared himself to see him again. The close proximity was making his magic unstable. “I don’t know Ragnor, I know him, sort of, I guess, I don’t know what it is with him, something different I think. We only met twice before I think he’s….no never mind, we can talk about this later.”

Magnus was about to ask Ragnor to take over for him for tonight so he could get himself together and under control, he’d taken a glance at Alec and spotted the smallest hint of blue sparks between his fingers. Whatever this was it couldn’t be good. The younger man had no real experience of controlling magic and if Magnus was having this effect on him there was no telling what could happen. Just as Magnus was about to make his excuses and leave everyone was ushered into the dining hall for the banquet to begin. He had missed his chance to escape. 

Magnus had now been reinstated as the High Warlock of Brooklyn meaning that when he was shown to his seat he was taken to the top table along with all the other downworld leaders. Thankfully he was seated next to Raphael, he knew he would be able to relax with his friend at his side. There were two spaces in the middle and on the other side was Luke, representing the werewolves and Meliorn who had taken the place of the Seelie Queen for the night. Magnus was chatting with Raphael and watching everyone settle into their assigned seats. 

Just as he began to relax he felt a pull on his magic, even though he had turned on his chair to face Raphael, he instinctively knew that Alec was taking the seat next to him and his magic was reaching out wanting contact with the other. Magnus straightened himself in his chair, his thoughts interrupted by Jace on the other side of Alec standing to speak. 

“We would like to thank everyone here for attending, and for working so hard with us over the last few years to get to this point, the real work will start from here on but for tonight we hope everyone enjoys the evening.” As Jace sat down waiters began to bring out the food and drink. Magnus faintly heard Jace mutter to his brother, “you going to be alright buddy?” At least it told Magnus one thing, he wasn’t the only one affected by the others presence. 

Without thinking Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s knee under the table, the reaction was instant, both magic and power rushed between the two men from their point of contact. Magnus felt the almost limitless energy of the shadowhunter connect with his magic. Alec placed his hand on-top of the others under the table, magic flowing freely between them. He turned to Magnus and spoke “We need to talk, to figure this out. We just have to get through the next couple of hours, I cant just leave now, so much work has gone into this.”

“We will talk when we are done here” Magnus voice was low and rough, “Though right now its not talking my body wants, or yours by the feel of things.” Magnus had slid his hand up Alec’s thigh drawing his hand across the hard bulge in Alec’s pants before resting his hands back on the top of the table. Alec drew in a sharp breath at the touch which caused Magnus to let out a playful laugh. Alec leaned in and whispered into Magnus’s ear “Two can play that game Magnus, and I like to win…Game On.”

Somewhere between to starter and main course Magnus had begun to think Alec had gone all professional and had been all talk when he said game on, he was soon proved wrong. A young vampire who couldn’t stop talking had come over and was talking incessantly at rather than to both Alec and Jace. Without so much as glancing at Magnus, Alec slipped his hand under the table. He began drawing circles on the inside of Magnus’s thigh with his fingertips, gradually getting higher and higher up his leg. Magnus watched Alec, he continued to fain interest in the vampire all the while tormenting Magnus with his hand, he was painfully hard now and straining against his far too tight pants. Just when Magnus thought he couldn’t take any more, Alec moved his hand upward, rubbing his straining cock with the heel of his hand. Magnus had no idea how long it had been going on for but he knew he was alarmingly close to making a complete mess of himself, maybe Ragnor was right, he had all the restraint of a horny teen right now. At the moment when Magnus was about to see stars Alec took his hand away on placed it back on the table. 

It was Alec’s turn now to laugh as he heard Magnus let out a frustrated groan. “You owe me for that Shadowhunter, such a tease.” 

“If I recall rightly Warlock, you started it, but don’t worry ill finish it when we are done here.” The two men continued tormenting each other throughout the meal. As they were finishing up their desert Magnus began to reach his hand under the table once more, this time however Alec stopped him “Don’t, I have to stand up in about ten minutes and give a speech, I need a few minutes to make myself presentable.”  
Magnus replied with a wicked glint in his eye, “Well if we have ten minutes…”  
“No” Alec shouted louder than he intended, “We are not doing that while everyone is sat guessing where we are, we only need to wait for an hour and I will get Jace to cover for me for the night.” Alec could hardly contain how giddy he was, he had never felt a connection like this to anyone and that combined with the magic that went between them every time they touched was making it increasingly difficult to remember why they were there. 

Once Alec had calmed himself enough, he stood to address his guests. 

“Good Evening everyone and thankyou for coming tonight, I know most of you but for those I don’t, my name is Alexander Lightwood. Tonight isn’t the night for politics, but for making new friends and allies, so please enjoy all the hospitality the New York institute has to offer. I would like to applaud everyone here for how far we have come so far and look forward to continuing to improve cooperation between us all, once the hangovers have worn off of course.”

Alec felt light as air, magic running through him like electricity, he brought his hands together and clapped his hands together meaning to applaud his guests, when his hands met blue and purple sparks engulfed his hands darting out away form him in all directions. Before anyone knew what was happening, every light in the hall had been burnt out by the magic, a few seconds of darkness was followed by an amazing display of fireworks filling the high celling of the room. The guests shock turned to applause at the sight before them as Alec slunk back into his chair utterly bewildered by what was happening.


	14. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much longer than my normal chapters. I hope you all like it, I feel like I've waited since the start of the story wo write it.

Alec Lightwood did not panic, he was a Shadowhunter, a leader and had risked his life without a second thought hundreds of times during his lifetime. He had faced his fears both physically in battle and personally by being the first out and proud serving Shadowhunter, so there was very little that scared him and he never, ever panicked. Except for right now in this moment, power was coursing through his body, adrenalin flooding his veins. At the moment he clapped his hands together Alec felt more alive than ever before, as if he could reach out with his mind and do absolutely anything. The panic was because he knew that in this moment, whatever was happening to him Alec had absolutely no control of it. They had been plunged into darkness, apart from the sparks from his hands. Alec’s mind was racing, he was trying to pull back, to contain the power.   
Only when Alec felt a pair of soft but firm hands clasp his did he begin to relax, he didn’t pull back from the magic. The reassuring tough of the other hands was guiding him, encouraging him to accept the magic and not fight it. Alec didn’t know how, but he could see the magic in his mind, it was swirling and sparking with all the force of a tornado within him. Over what felt like an eternity Alec began to take control of the power, shaping it within his mind. Ever so slowly the twister began to slow, reassuring hands guiding him in his mind. Steadily the twister began to slow down, it was just as powerful as before but it was changing shape, the storm in his mind was becoming a sphere swirling slowly but with grace and elegance. There was a part of Alec that wanted to reach out with his mind and touch the sphere, discover how it felt and explore the power within.   
Now was not the time for discovery, he had just calmed the sea within him and began to regain awareness of where he was and what he was doing. The sudden realization that he was in a room full of people, holding hands with Magnus. Of course it was Magnus, who else would it have been, helping him take control of whatever was happening. “Alexander, listen to me. We need to figure this all out, but right now you have to snap out of it and concentrate.” Magnus’ words finally snapped him out of his thoughts. The room around him was still dark and there was a firework display going on in the banquet room. Magnus gently let go of Alec’s hands, and with a flourish clapped his hands together, just as Alec had before. As his hands clapped the final firework finished and the lighting returned to normal.   
The crowd of guests looked both in awe and shock at what had happened. Within moments Ragnor had got to his feet and addressed the quests. “I hope you enjoyed out little magical firework display, thank you Mr. Lightwood for helping Magnus make his return as high warlock of Brooklyn go with a bang. The first of many collaborations between us all I hope”   
Alec couldn’t do anything but clap, taking his lead the rest of the guests began to do the same. All he could think was that he had to get away from everyone, before anything else happened, he needed to find out what was going on with him. This time it was Jace’s turn to step in, “Okay everyone” he announced, “the bar is open, the drinks are free, enjoy your night.” Finally the attention drifted away from the top table, formalities done for the night, everyone began to drift from their tables to talk to other guests and make the most of the bar.   
As soon as discreetly possible, Ragnor, Issy and Jace all approached Alec and Magnus. “Alec, what the hell is going on? Was that display planned?” Isabell asked, ensuring other guests couldn’t hear them. Magnus looked to Alec for his answer, quickly realizing he had a look of a rabbit caught in headlights. He had to step in and help the Shadowhunter out. “It was really last minute, I thought of it through dinner and Alexander here agreed to go along with it. We didn’t quite think the whole thing through.”  
“Alexander hmm” Isabell chuckled causing Alec to blush. “Right everyone, we can’t just stand around here chatting, can you guys hold the fort for a few minutes, I need to check something in my office. I’ll be back soon”   
“Sure big brother” and with that Isabell walked away. Alec locked eyes with magnus holding his gaze. Magnus read his face as an invitation, he was sure of it. He watched as Alec turned and walked away. Within minutes Magnus followed out of the room, he had no idea where he was going and was following the corridor towards the end to see where it would lead. He didn’t make it far when Magnus felt two strong arms grab onto the fabric of his shirt and was pulled into a room. Regaining his balance as muscled arms let go of him. The other man smirked, “I knew you would follow me.”  
“How do you know I’m following you, maybe I am looking for the bathroom?” Magnus said as he looked around the room. “Wait, this is the office of the head of the New York institute? We are basically in a storage office with a desk, have things really got this bad for the Clave?”   
“Magnus, do you have any idea how many people have questions for me, constantly. If I actually went to my office we would have been interrupted five times by now. I wanted to talk to you alone, this room is where I go when nobody knows to follow.” Alec took a step towards Magnus. 

Magnus felt his body heat up, “Why don’t you want us to be disturbed Alexander?” As Magnus spoke he waved his hands, magic gracefully swirling form the tips of his fingers. He took a step towards Alec further reducing the distance between them. He saw the puzzled look on Alec’s face at the spell he was casting, “You don’t want anyone to find us do you? I’m helping, the doors are sealed and I have soundproofed your little hidden room. Now what could you possibly want that we can’t be disturbed for?” Magnus took in a breath as Alec took another step closer, their faces now mere inches away from each other.

“Isn’t it obvious why I want to talk? what happened just now isn’t normal, I can’t just ignore it. It’s not the first time I’ve felt magic since I met you, but it has never been so strong” Alec placed his hand on the waist of the other. 

“I guess you are right” Magnus smirked “we should talk it through tonight, I have some questions as well, a few things that need explaining.” His voice was soft and quiet and his eyes never moved away from Alec’s. Magnus reached up to Alec’s suit jacket with both hands and slowly pushed it off his shoulders allowing it to drop to the floor. “It’s about your runes, your angelic powers.” As Magnus spoke he undid the buttons on Alec’s shirt as if it was the most natural thing in the world.   
Alec let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding “My runes…what about them?” Alec’s voice was low barely above a whisper, he could feel his skin tingle where Magnus was steadily exposing his chest. When Magnus had undone all the buttons, he once again placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders, pushing his hands up and under the fabric of his shirt. He felt his pulse race at the feel of those familiar hands on his skin, as Magnus pushed the shirt off his shoulders, it fell to the floor to join his discarded jacket. Magnus trailed his fingers down the other man’s sides, his touch light and ghostlike, causing Alec to gasp at the sensation.

“I should have said I wanted to try out an experiment with your runes, I have a theory I want to test.” Magnus hands were now on the waist band of Alec’s pants. Their eyes locked together, an unspoken question lingered between them as Alec felt a tug on his belt buckle. “Well…if it will help us figure out this whole thing I’m all for experimenting.” Magnus slowly unfastened Alec’s belt buckle, followed by his pants, as he gradually pushed down the zipper Magnus could feel the hard bulge of Alec’s straining cock. Choosing to ignore temptation for now, Magnus slightly lowered the waist band of Alec’s pants “The first thing I have to know is if the mark I made is still there? I don’t know how it happened but I branded us both that night.”

Alec flushed at the sensation as Magnus ran his fingers across the tattoo he had created that night. “I need to take a closer look” breathed Magnus as he dropped to his knees and slowly removed the remainder of Alec’s clothing. All of Magnus focus was on the tattoo, he traced the lines of the arrow and the swirl surrounding it causing Alec to let out an uninhibited moan. “Mine is identical, and permanent, no matter what I tried I couldn’t remove it.” Alec could feel the breath of the other man on his body as he spoke, so close to his throbbing cock that Magnus would only need to turn his head to take it into his mouth. 

Alec stood naked in front of a fully clothed Magnus, there was a time when this would have made him self-conscious but that was long ago. Alec knew he looked good, and was fully aware of the effect he had on other men. He could see the look of lust in Magnus. He bent down slightly and pulled the other man up to standing, “I’ve shown you mine, It’s only fair that you return the favor.” Now it was Magnus’ turn to blush, he was struggling to maintain his control as the Adonis before him began to remove his clothes, just as slowly as he had done to Alec. “I wonder If yours is in the same place, don’t tell me, I want to find it for myself, like a grownups treasure hunt.” 

Magnus was naked from the waist up, Alec ran his fingers across his chest, brushing over his nipples. As Alec moved his hands over the perfect, caramel torso he ghosted his mouth along the same trail, occasionally letting his tongue run along Magnus’s skin. Alec paused when he reached his nipples, gently taking them in turn into his mouth and giving a soft bite. Magnus could hardly breath as Alec continued towards his abs, exploring with his fingers and mouth as he went. He felt a tug against his waistband and a hand cupping his dick through fabric, Magnus felt like jelly, how had he gone so long without the touch of the other. His magic had never felt so alive, contently passing between the two men. 

Just as Magnus was sure that Alec was going to free his from his pants, the other man stood up again. “I’ve not found it so far…” He gently pressed his lips to the others, removing them briskly before giving Magnus a chance to respond. “I guess I should keep on looking” Alec circled round so he was stood with his body pressed into Magnus’s back. Dipping his head slightly Alec fluttered sensual kisses onto the sides and back of his neck, this combined with Alec’s rock hard length pressing against his back and the top of his still clothed ass was almost too much, if he didn’t stop teasing soon the show would be over almost before it had begun. “Alexander, please, I want to feel you again, see if the reality lives up to my hazy dreams of you.”

“All in good time Magnus” kisses were now peppering across his shoulders and the top of his back, “When you were talking about my runes you said firstly, what else did you want to know?” Alec was moving lower down his back with kisses causing Magnus difficulty getting his words out. “Oh, It’s an experiment really, you are not the only one who was changed by our night together and I want to try something if that’s ok with you?”

“How can I say no, in the interest of science of course.” Alec had moved further down to Magnus’ waist now, his hands reached round to the front of his trousers, undoing Magnus’ pants while he continued to kiss the base of his spine. “I still can’t find your mark, I guess I’ll have to keep going.” Alec removed the other man’s pants and let out a chuckle at the sight of Magnus going commando. Both men now completely naked, Alec gripped onto Magnus’ hips form behind and buried his lips and teeth into the cheeks of the perfect ass in front of him. “Tell me, what is the experiment you want to carry out?”

Magnus felt like he was having an out of body experience, this man was torturing him with pleasure while expecting him to think rationally and hold a civilized conversation, all Magnus could think was how much he wanted to feel Alec pound into him with his magnificent cock. “Do you ha…hmm.” Alec parted his cheeks and gently blew on his entrance, “Carry on Magnus.” It took every bit of will power Magnus had gathered in over 400 years to carry on speaking, “Do you have your stele with you?” Alec had begun circling his rim with his tongue, “Magnus you taste just as good as I remember, I’ve had a lot of sex since you, and nobody has tasted as good…” Alec dove back in for one more taste, and Magnus was losing himself to the pleasure. He raised his hand and took a gentle thrust of his own cock, desperate for the friction. 

No sooner had he began to touch himself but Alec had stopped what he was doing, stood and turned Magnus to face him. They were now eye to eye, hard cocks lightly touching with every breath. “Yes I have my Stele Magnus, I’m a Shadowhunter…why?”

“I want to test a theory, I want to see what happens when we are together and you activate a rune, but that can wait, we should finish what we started, I want to feel you deep inside me Alec.”

“Actually Magnus, I think we could kill two birds with one stone here don’t you?” Alec dipped down and swiftly grabbed his stele from his pants pocket. With a wicked glint in his eye Alec spoke “Which one shall it be magnus, Angelic power? Soundless? Wait, I know I think you’re going to like this one.” Magnus realized what he was up to when he saw Alec run his Stele over his stamina rune. It hit him all at once, Magnus felt his adrenalin spike, magic charging through his and Alec’s body. Magnus could tell it had an effect on Alec as well, again he was struggling to contain the magic he shared. Alec was the first to speak “Can you feel it? it’s so different to normal.”

When Alec looked into Magnus eyes, he could see that his glamour had dropped. “Wow Magnus, you are just as beautiful as in my memories. You should never hide your eyes from me.” Magnus smiled back at his Shadowhunter, “yes Alexander, I can feel the rune you activated, its pushing the limits of my magic beyond anything I’ve experienced before.”

“This is different, runes don’t usually feel like this, its as if I’m learning everything all over again. We should try another, just to ensure we do this experiment properly.” Alec was running his stele across another rune, “Agility Magnus, I think we could both make use of that one tonight.” With the second rune activated Alec couldn’t take it anymore, he had been tormenting Magnus for what felt like forever, he wanted the Warlock more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. “I still haven’t found your mark, let me finish exploring.”

Magnus gasped as Alec dropped to his knees once more, “There it is, identical to mine.” Alec was pressing kisses to the matching tattoo on Magnus’ body, he could feel his neglected cock brushing against the cheek of the other man, “Please, I need you, now.”

Again Alec sprang to his feet as fast as lightning, he pushed Magnus across the room to the desk against the wall, “Turn around and put your hands on the table” His voice was deep and full of want. One more time Alec went to his knees, there was no more teasing or talking. All that remained was the two men, who were somehow connected in a way that neither understood. Without hesitation Alec continued where he left off before, diving in to taste Magnus’ warm flesh, his tongue darting to his waiting hole. The room surrounding the pair was alive with excess magic that neither of them took the time to contain. “Magnus, left hand draw…now.” 

Magnus didn’t need telling twice, he reached into the drawer and grabbed a box of condoms and lube, handing them back to Alec, “Always prepared are you Shadowhunter?” Magnus could hear the lid of the lube being popped open. “I never know when a stunning Warlock might find cross my path, I wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity.” Alec coated his fingers and circled Magnus’ entrance, as he pushed his first finger in Alec continued to lick around his rim. Magnus was whimpering with every movement, before he knew it a second finger was working its way inside him, Alec had stood up now and was kissing and nibbling the back of his neck, “You feel so good for me Mags, so tight and ready for my dick…” A third finger entered, Magnus was pushing down on Alec’s hand desperate for more, “So impatient Warlock, let me give you what you need.” Alec bent his fingers slightly changing the angle earning a filthy moan from the other man. “Right there Alexander…please I need you inside me.” 

Magnus could have cried at the emptiness he felt when Alec’s fingers pulled out of his ass. He could hear the sound of Alec opening the condom packet, “Do you want me Mags? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me till I cant remember my own name, and when we are done I want you to stay, I can’t let you go again.” Alec gently began pressing inside, using slow and gentle thrusts to go deeper and deeper, “I want that too, I don’t know how I’ve passed every day for the last seven years without doing this with you.” Alec began a steady rhythm thrusting into Magnus, the two men completely lost in each other, Alec placing passionate kisses to every bit of caramel skin he could reach. Alec quickened his pace, Magnus moaned with every thrust, “Alec, wait I want to see you, to touch you.” He raised a hand and conjured a soft bed banishing half the contents of the small office to goodness knows where. Alec pulled out of Magnus, before he could catch his breath he was pinned to he bed, Magnus straddled above him. For the first time tonight he was taking charge, he lent down and kissed and bit the other man on his neck and was sure to leave marks in the morning. Magnus sat up, lining up his hole with Alec’s impressive cock, lowering himself in one smooth motion. 

Magnus had never felt so full, he placed his hands on Alec’s waist and began to ride his lover, it was Alec’s turn to lose control now, he was moaning and every time Magnus lowered himself he let out a groan, “God Mags, I’ve never seen such an incredible sight, you are everything.” Alec took hold of Magnus’s hips and began pushing him down deeper with every thrust. “Alec, touch me, I so close, I need to feel you fill me up.” He didn’t need telling twice, Alec took hold of Magnus’ neglected cock and moved his hands in time with their thrusts. Neither had any idea how long they were fucking for but before they knew it Magnus was coming and covering Alec’s chest, the feeling of Magnus’ ass tightening in waves around his dick was enough to tip Alec over the edge, coming deep within the other man filling the condom.

Magnus collapsed down onto the bed next to Alec and gasped out, “that was…” before he finished Alec added, “…incredible, you are incredible.” Magnus smiled at Alec, “do you know one of the perks of sex with a warlock?” without waiting for an answer Magnus waved his hand and the pair were cleaned up, and fresh sheets surrounded them. Alec smiled and puled Magnus in close to him. Within minutes they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading and commenting, it really makes my day to read them all.


	15. Dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written and rewritten this chapter several times, its a bit of a transition and I cant quite get it right. I could really do with someone to proof read my work! Anyway I'm posting now as if I don't I never will. I know where I'm going with this story and the main events that will get us there, its just all the detail in between that makes it a story that is giving me trouble!
> 
> Id really apriciate readers letting me know what they think so far. im aiming to finish this fic this year.

When Alec woke he felt a weight pushing him into the mattress, it took him a few moments to remember where he was and who the owner of the deliciously warm body on top of him was. Magnus was laid on his front with one arm, one leg and half his body sprawled across him. He should feel guilty, he might have got through all the official duties last night but he completely abandoned his siblings to deal with the rest of the night. 

Not only should Alec feel guilty, but he really should be worried. He had retained a fragment of magic from Magnus over the years, but for the most part it had been a gentle hum in the background, easily ignored and put to the back of his mind. Last night however, he completely lost control, who knows what would have happened if Magnus hadn’t been there to help him reign things back. Though he could probably argue it wouldn’t have happened if Magnus hadn’t been there in the first place. 

Alec couldn’t bring himself to feel either guilty or worried, he was content in a way he had never felt before. Watching Magnus still sleeping, he truly was a work of art, his body sculpted by the Gods themselves almost as if he had been made for Alec. There wasn’t one thing that he would change about Magnus, he could happily admire the man for the rest of his days, his delicious caramel skin that Alec just wanted to taste, strong, slender but muscled limbs, and abs that put Michael Angelo’s David to shame. Alec had no idea what he had done to have such a man in his life.

At this thought a slight panic rushed through Alec, he had no idea what he was doing. He never bothered with more than a one night stand, at a push his longest encounter (It couldn’t be considered a relationship) was a long weekend, and that was mostly because he was avoiding his parents visit to the Institute. Now here he was imaging a future, a life and a family with a man who was basically a stranger. Logically Magnus was a stranger, over the last seven years the pair had spent far less than 24 hours together. Somehow it didn’t matter, there were ways Alec felt he knew the Warlock that he hadn’t known anybody before. The thought of not seeing Magnus everyday had suddenly become unbearable.

“You’re thinking is too loud Alexander, what’s going through that pretty head of yours?” Alec blushed, of course he blushed at the comment. He wasn’t embarrassed that he had woken up with the pair of them naked pressed against each other, but Magnus calling him pretty had him turning beetroot. “Not much, I should probably get up and check that my Institute is intact and none of the guests killed each other!”

Magnus pulled himself on top of Alec, their bodies lining up perfectly, “Can I tempt you to stay for a little while? I’m sure facing the music won’t be any worse in half an hour than it would be now.” Alec couldn’t help but let out a groaned when Magnus rolled his hips against his length, “I guess an extra 30 minutes can’t hurt.” Alec flipped them over so he was on top of Magnus, without a word Alec began to explore the Warlocks skin with his mouth working his way down, “You taste so much better than caramel Magnus.”

It was about an hour later with both men completely spent that they were finally dragged back to reality, and it was the sound of banging on Alec’s secret office door which snapped them back to reality. There was only one person who could have found them here, Jace was the only person who knew about this room, whatever he wanted must have been important as there was no way he would disturb him otherwise. He was the one to suggest the second office in the first place declaring that Alec should have an escape from the demands that were continually placed on him. “Stop banging and come in.” Alec could hear an annoyed groan beside him. 

“He can’t come in, or even hear you. I spelled the room remember.” With a wave of his wrist the door swung open, revealing a rather panicked looking Jace. “Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?” Magnus smirked and as Jace walked through the door he flicked his wrist flinging it shut and swiftly pulled the covers back over him and hid in his pillow. 

Jace’s eyes darted between Alec and Magnus, he looked frantic, “Jace what’s happened? Are you okay?” Alec could feel panic coming through their parabatai bond. “I…I need some advice, I was confused…and well…oh…I see you have redecorated.” Jace’s eyes were wide as he took in the state of the room around him. Everything was out of place, clothes scattered all over the floor, the walls had changed from grey to blue and the carped had become hot pink, not to mention the arrival of the bed in the middle of the room. “Maybe this isn’t the right time, in fact it doesn’t matter, it wasn’t anything anyway.”

“Jace please sit down, you need to talk, I can tell.”

“Alec, I love you brother, but I swear to the Angel there is no way I am sitting anywhere in this room until it’s been completely decontaminated.” Magnus let out a laugh, “probably a good call.” It was years since Alec had blushed at being caught in a compromising situation, but something about his brother finding him with Magnus has him turning a deep shade of beetroot. It was the intimacy of the moment that caused him to want to lock himself away with Magnus without prying eyes. They hadn’t spoken much, or talked about what was between them, the one thing Alec knew for sure was that it wasn’t just meaningless sex. Not to him anyway, he wanted more, for the first time his mind was racing with possibilities for his future, mixed in with the insecurities of not knowing if Magnus felt the same way. 

Alec sat up fully in the bed “I’m sorry for running out on you all last night, did it all go okay, any problems I should know about?” Sitting up had caused the covers to fall from Alec’s chest exposing his hickey covered skin, causing Jace to laugh, “Alec, you look like you’ve been in here a week, not a night. Izzy covered for you and told all the guests there was a demon attack and the pair of you decided to deal with it yourselves. Ragnor was almost crying with laughter and told everyone you were improving relations between our people. I…I have a couple of things to talk to you about, but it can wait till you’re decent.”

Alec groaned and laid back down as Jace chuckled and left the room. He noticed that Magnus was staring at him, “You know Alexander, we are going to have to talk about what all this means. You have magic and I seem to be able to harness your angelic powers.”

With those words, reality came crashing in on Alec. He’d never heard of anything like this before and was a little scared to find out why it was happening. “Magnus, has this ever happened to you before? I mean you must have had plenty of relationships over the years, is this common?” Magnus scrunched his face up, looking confused. “Alexander, I’m over 400 years old and while I have been pretty dormant over recent years, yes you are right, I have had many…many different partners in that time.” Alec couldn’t help but let the disappointment show on his face, this must be common for warlocks he thought, but Alec didn’t want this to be common, he thought whatever they had was special, it was certainly special to Alec.

“I think from the look on your face you have misunderstood me, while its true I have had many relationships, I have never experienced what we have shared before. I’ll be honest it scares me a little, you stop expecting new things to come along after so many centuries of living. I have even done some research on what we might have shared, but there is nothing quite the same as what we have experienced.

Alexander, I want this to be more, I don’t want to leave this Institute and not see you again for years.”

“I want the same Magnus, I left behind the idea of a real relationship a long time ago, you are the only one who has made me want more.” Alec leaned into Magnus placing a gentle kiss on his lips, “So, High Warlock of Brooklyn, I guess we are dating. I really do have to go face the music now. My little sister will combust if she doesn’t get to quiz me soon, and I feel sorry for whoever crosses her path while she is waiting. I also need to find out what’s going on with Jace, something was off with him.”

The two men finally got out of bed and dressed, never taking their eyes off each other. “Can I see you tonight? You could come to my loft.” Magnus looked adorably nervous asking Alec on a date. “I’d love that, 8pm okay?” Once the pair had finished dressing, Magnus waved his arms with a flourish, putting the room back to the way it was and unsealing the door. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways, neither of them feeling quite the same as they had been only a day before.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing another ship that has been in the tags since the start. I'm not going to explore it too deeply in this story but might do a one shot at some point.

Portalling back to his loft was a surreal experience, when he left yesterday he didn’t know if he would be able to go back to his old life, if he really still has what it took to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn. All his doubts had disappeared during the course of one night, Magnus felt a clarity that had been missing from his life for as long as he could remember. He was home, he was back and he was more sure than ever of his place in the world. 

Magnus should feel scared, he shared his magic with a Shadowhunter, and not intentionally. It was almost as if his magic took on a life of its own, saying ‘here you are, finally’ to the other man and was hopping between them as if it belonged to Alexander as well. Then of course there was the fact that Magnus had also shared in the Nephilim’s enhanced abilities given by the runes he applied. How had he never experienced, or heard of such a thing in over 400 years of living. 

Prior to last night Magnus had ultimately convinced himself it was just a slight transfer of power caused by a magical mistake when he tattooed the pair of them. What happened last night however was so much more. He felt the magic within Alec, and it had become his own. Not a watered down version of magic but Magnus’ own divided, but not diminished. It was magnified between the pair of them, when he helped Alexander control the magical buildup within him, he could sense that it was tied to the other man. Initially he had hoped to remove the burden from the Shadowhunter, but it was as connected to him as if he had been born with it. 

Magnus knew what they should do, but he really wanted to delay. It would be better for everyone if he could help Alec learn to control things before they researched into things further. Shrugging off his jacket onto the sofa Magnus noticed for the first time that he wasn’t alone. “How long have you been here Ragnor?” he said slumping down to sit opposite his friend. 

“I came to see if you had got home okay last night, I didn’t realize I would have to wait quite this long for you to get back, Alec doesn’t normally keep his one night stands around for breakfast.” Magnus knew his friend well enough to know he was saying more than just the words spoken, he was trying to warn him that Alec wouldn’t be interested in more than one night. “I know you Magnus, I saw you together last night. I’ve become great friends with Alec, but he’s not into commitment, and you were making heart eyes at him all night.”

A slight blush crossed Magnus’ cheeks. “I was not making heart eyes at him, as you well know I’m more than capable of casual hook-ups myself.” He knew even as he spoke the words were not the whole truth, of course he had more than his share of one night stands, his lothario reputation was well earned. Though when he fell for someone he fell quickly and without reservation. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt Magnus, you took a big step coming back you our world, you need to protect yourself, and getting infatuated by the first boy you meet isn’t protecting yourself.” Magnus allowed his friends words to sink in, is that what this was, an infatuation? Is that what he was to Alec? The possibility of that being true made his blood run cold. 

“I don’t know how to…it wasn’t one night between us, we met, years ago and I…how do I explain this…hang on I need to show you something.” Magnus pulled his t-shirt out of his trousers and went to move his hand to his belt. 

“Bloody hell Magnus, I don’t need to see anything below your waist band, our friendship will never recover.” Ragnor blustered in a higher pitched voice than normal, covering his eyes with his hands for dramatic effect. “Ragnor, shut up and take a look, have you ever seen anything like this before?” Magnus uncovered the tattoo he had kept so carefully hidden for the last seven years. 

Far too slowly for Magnus’ liking, Ragnor examined the design in silence, a look of concentration upon his face. “How did you get this Magnus, I know what it looks like, but it’s not really possible for our kind.” 

“I did it, at least I think I did, but it wasn’t what I intended. I suppose I have to tell you now. I didn’t meet Alec for the first time last night. We met years ago after his wedding that never happened. We were both drunk, spent the night together and went our separate ways in the morning. While we were…together he asked me to mark him, so he would never forget that night. I used my magic, only intending to cast a glamour that looked like a tattoo and would fade. Only my magic was rusty from not being used and this appeared on both of us. 

To some extend we have been connected ever since, apart from once a few years ago we never saw each other, but we have been sharing each other’s powers, like a trace left behind. For me at least last night wasn’t a one night stand, it felt more natural and right than anything in all my years of living. Do you know what the mark is? What it means?”

Ragnor stayed silent, looking at his friend as if seeing him again for the first time and unsure of what to say. “I saw him that morning after the wedding, I knew he was with someone, I can’t believe you were that someone. Alec changed that day, I didn’t know him before but if you ask his siblings they’d tell you. After that night he became free to be himself as if something inside of him was unlocked. He found the confidence to really be who he was. Maybe you shared more than just magic that night.

You changed around then too, I can see it now, your walls started to crumble and you began to shed the shackles of your past. You found each other that night and began to heal what was broken within you both.

That mark you both have is a rune Magnus, a rune combined with warlock magic. I don’t know how, there is only one place to go to find out more, the silent brothers.”

 

 

Once Alec had faced the music with his siblings about last night he went to find his brother. He had been pleased to hear that everything went well after he left and that his absence hadn’t caused any problems. However something was bothering Jace and he needed to find out what was going on. Jace had a habit of keeping problems to himself which only ended up making things worse. Alec had found Jace up on the roof, staring out over the city, waves of confusion crossing their bond loud and clear. “Out with it Jace, what happened that’s managed to get you into such a tailspin?”

Jace took a moment to respond, as if deciding whether he was going to tell his brother or not. “I don’t know how it happened Alec, I’ve never…I’m not, I know I’m not, not that there’s anything wrong with being…you know…but I’m just not…”

“Jace you’re going to have to give me more to go on, I’ve had no sleep, I feel hungover even though I didn’t have that much to drink, please just tell me what happened.”

“Okay, last night after you left it was all a bit chaotic. There were questions, about the magic, about you. Izzy and Ragnor delt with most of it. I just had that bloody vampire babbling on at me all night, they just didn’t stop talking, all I wanted was for the vampire to shut up and go away.

I tried to make my escape, saying that I needed to check the kitchen to see if the canopies were on their way out. That fucking vampire followed me, continuing to talk, so I did the only thing I know besides violence to shut them up.”

Alec laughed, violence or sex was his brothers go-to answer for everything. His laugh quickly died sown when he realized that neither of these things would have his brother on edge so much. “Oh, okay Jace, so you made out with a vampire, what’s the big deal? Not your first downworlder and I’m sure she won’t be your last.” At this point Jace began to cough and splutter. “wait, Jace, which vampire was it? I’m sure I greeted all the guests last night and there were no female vampires. Please tell me Camille didn’t show up after I left, I have no patience to deal with her again, I thought we were rid of her for good.”

Jace couldn’t have turned a deeper shade of red if he’d taken a paintbrush to his face, “No Alec, don’t worry Camille isn’t back, no new vampires turned up after you left. Damn, of all people I should be able to tell you this.”

A sudden realization dawned upon Alec, “So you…”

“Yes Alec, I kissed Simon…Simon! And do you know what the worst part about it is?

“Go on.”

“I didn’t hate it, quite the opposite. But I’m not gay, how can I be, I’m attracted to women, I’ve never looked at a man like that before, it was just him, I couldn’t help it.” Jace looked lost, reminding Alec how he felt as a teenager when he realized he liked boys and not girls. 

“You do know Jace there are more options than just gay or straight. It’s different for everyone you don’t have to give yourself a label. Though I have to admit when I realized it was a male vamp I immediately thought it was Raphael, I mean have you seen the guy? But Simon…that’s going to have me smiling for weeks!” this at least did bring a small smile to Jace’s face. “I love you Alec, but it’s going to take me a while to process this, never mind start comparing hot guys with you.”

“I know I made a joke about Simon, but you know I’m here for you if you need to talk.” Alec knew his brother was finished talking about this for now. “What about you Alec? Whatever is between you and Magnus Bane seems intense. I can’t put words to what I could feel across our bond last night, but it’s very different from anything I’ve sensed before from you.”

Alec thought for a minute “I don’t know what to tell you Jace, all I know is I don’t think I could stay away from him if I wanted to. Its attraction, I mean look at him, however there is something more there, I knew it the first time I met him and after all those years it’s just become more intense.” Alec wasn’t ready to share the extent of his connection to Magnus. So far the others had bought the excuse that the warlocks were responsible for the magic at the dinner last night. He knew that Jace wouldn’t push when he wasn’t ready to talk.

“Hay Jace, 10 years ago who would have thought we would be sat here talking about boys together!” Jace couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that, “Alec, 10 hours ago I couldn’t have imagined having this conversation with you. I guess I should go and have a talk with Simon.” The colour draining slightly from his face as he said it. “I’ll probably see you in the morning Jace, I’ve got my first date with Magnus tonight, I’m not really sure how this whole dating thing works to be honest, I’ve not done it before.” Alec was pondering the concept of dating and what was expected of him when his phone beeped in his pocket. 

Magnus: Change of plans, meet me at the front of the institute at 8 and we can go for dinner. 

Alec: No problem, why the change of venue?

Magnus: Because we should talk, at least a little, and that won’t happen in my loft. 

Alec: good point, well made!

Magnus: Looking forward to it, and Alec…

Alec: Yes?

Magnus: Dress to impress, I feel like going somewhere fancy.

Alec: …OK, What are you wearing Magnus?

Magnus: Right now dear, not a lot ;) 

Alec’s phone beeps once more but this time it’s a picture message, It’s a selfie of Magnus in low slung tight fitting gym pants. Alec was lost for words as he stared at Magnus’ post workout body, a slight sheen of sweat highlighting every muscle, he couldn’t quite take his eyes of the perfection that was the warlocks abs. 

Magnus: Lost for words sweetie? See you tonight. Xx

Without a second thought Alec picked up his phone and called his sister, “Izzy, whatever you are doing, stop, meet me at my room I need your help.” There was no way Alec was going to be able to get ready for this date without his sisters help.


	17. A date to remember

“Seriously Izzy I must be ready by now, what on earth can you be doing with my hair that is taking so long?” Alec was starting to regret asking his sister to help him get ready. She seemed to have made it her mission to groom him to within an inch of his life. She had dressed him in a slim fitting navy blue suit, cut tighter than he thought it ought to be with a white shirt and black tie. His hair was still wavy but she had put it in gentle spikes, giving him even more height.   
Alec drew the line when she tried to get her eyeliner out, though he did let her put the clear lip gloss on him. Where on earth has she got these clothes? It was almost as if she had them hidden away for just such an occasion. He didn’t really know what the fuss was about. His trade mark black skinny jeans and black t-shirt with leather jacket had always been enough for him to attract the attention of other men.   
Izzy stood back as if admiring her work, “Wow little brother, Magnus won’t know what’s hit him tonight.” You better get going, its five to eight. Alec smiled and thanked his sister, while he might not like being pulled about and messed with he appreciated her help, dressing well clearly came as second nature to Magnus so he wanted to make an effort with something important to the other man.   
Alec headed downstairs and out of the main doors to the institute, just in time to see Magnus step through a portal. To say Alec was rendered speechless was a complete understatement. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, the trousers fit him like a second skin. Alec couldn’t quite work out the colour, blue patterns swirled over the top of dark black fabric, a matching waistcoat buttoned up under the jacket, complemented by a dark blue shirt. The whole outfit was accented by a couple of silver chains, his usual rings and a silver ear cuff. Alec’s imagination was running away with him, he wanted nothing more than to nibble the warlocks ear around that cuff, taking it into his mouth and gently sucking. He wanted to unbutton the waistcoat, it was like a perfect gift all wrapped up for him, teasing and tormenting him. Perfectly styled hair with blue accents at the tips had Alec imagining all the ways he could mess it up. “Alec, are you okay?”   
“Hu…what, OK, I’m fine, just distracted, that’s all. Good call on not spending our date in your loft by the way, id have ripped every button off that suit by now if we were alone.” Alec blushed slightly, he wasn’t sure he’d meant to say that out loud. “I just mean, you look incredible Magnus, absolutely perfect.”  
Magnus smiled, it was the most unguarded expression he had ever seen from the warlock. “Why thank you Alexander, I have to agree with you though, I did make the right call, you look absolutely delicious inside that suit, I really can’t wait to get a taste of what’s underneath. But if this is going to work, we are going to have to have a proper conversation at some point.” Magnus’ smile had turned into a smirk, at that moment Alec decided to make it his mission to make his warlock smile, something told him not many people were privileged enough to see a genuine smile or laugh from Magnus.   
Desperately needing to change the subject before he started undressing Magnus in public, “Where are we going that required Isabel to spent two hours dressing me and threatening me with a pair of tweezers!” Magnus could only break out into a laugh, “Seriously Magnus, I almost lost the fight, she’s scary when she’s determined to get her way.” This only made Magnus laugh more.   
Once he caught his breath, Magnus opened a portal with a wave of his hand. “You will find out where we are going when we get there, do you trust me Alexander?”  
“More than anything.” Alec had been guarded all his life, the pressure of hiding his sexuality for so many years meant he didn’t trust easily. Nevertheless here he was, answering immediately with his unguarded truth. As close as he was with his siblings he wasn’t even this relaxed and free with them. Magnus was holding his hand out for Alec to take, he grasped it firmly and they stepped together through the portal.   
As they emerged from the portal, Alec’s eyes were immediately assaulted by a bright light, he brought his hand up to cover them while he adjusted to the dazzling sun. “Sorry, I should have warned you, they are 12 hours ahead here so its morning.”  
Alec looked confused, “12 hours ahead, where are we?” Magnus smiled forgetting that for anyone other than a warlock it would be an adjustment to take a step and be on the other side of the world. “Hang on, first things first” with a snap of his fingers the two of them were wearing nothing but shorts and sunglasses. “We are on one of the Gili Islands, part of Indonesia to be exact.”  
Without warning Magnus took his phone out and snapped a photo of the look on Alec’s face. “Wow, I didn’t expect to be leaving New York. How will I ever top this when it’s my turn to plan our date?”  
“Oh, I’m sure you can think of something to satisfy the both of us, without us even having to get out of bed.” Now that he had the sunglasses on Alec took the time to look around at his surroundings. Threw were stood on a sandy white beach, with gentle waves lapping at the shore from the crystal clear blue sea. The edge of the beach was lined with luscious tropical trees, It looked almost as if this place was untouched by human hands and they were discovering it for the first time. “I thought we could start our date with breakfast, we have had two sleepovers and never so much as shared a morning coffee together.”  
Alec couldn’t help but let a smile spread across his face. “That’s a great idea Magnus, but where are we going to get breakfast from on a beach?” Not that Alec really cared, he would happily spend his time in this secluded spot without anything but Magnus to sustain him.  
“Alexander my dear, you are going to have to adjust your thinking now you are dating a warlock, especially one whose magical battery seems to have been given a boost by a certain Shadowhunter.” With a snap of his fingers a blanket appeared on the sand, covered with a feast for the pair of them. Following Magnus’ lead Alec sat down, and took a sip of the fresh fruit juice that was in front of him.   
“This is incredible Magnus, I can’t believe you planned all this.” The pair of them ate fresh fruit and seafood with warm crusty bread, followed by a freshly pressed coffee. As they ate neither man spoke much, but they were observing each other the whole time. Magnus was the first to break the silence that was so easy between them, “I have to ask you Alec, the magic, does what happened yesterday happen often? Have you had magic this whole time?”  
“I think there has been a trace of magic since I met you, it has been easy to hide bit I’ve known it was always there in the background, there was nothing that anybody else could notice that’s for sure. Last night was a first, I didn’t know what was happening or how to control it, I’ve no idea what would have happened if you weren’t there to help me gain control.”  
Magnus thought for a moment before replying, he didn’t want to hide anything, but at the same time didn’t want to scare Alec away. This was their first date, he wanted them both to remember it for all the right reasons, but the longer they took to work things out the more chance there was of people noticing something was not quite the norm between them. “I showed the mark to Ragnor this morning and explained a little of what happened when we met. He thinks it’s a morphed version of a rune, he said that if we want to learn more about it we should go to the Silent Brothers.”  
Alec looked horrified at the thought, all the colour draining from his face, “Magnus, if this really is a rune and we have no control over what’s happening with the magic, they may just decide to forcibly remove the rune from me. We can’t let that happen, who knows how it would affect us both. If its anything like when they strip parabaiai of their runes then neither one is ever the same again.”  
Both men remained silent again, taking in the possible ramifications of their options. “I have an idea Magnus.” Alec’s voice was calm and steady and Magnus could see a hint of the leader he knew Alec was. “I need you to teach me to control the magic, if we can control this, show that it’s not a danger to anyone else then if the time comes when we have to go to the Silent Brothers at least we can show that this isn’t dangerous to anyone.”  
Magnus waved away the remains of the food and blanket, “Alexander, I like your plan, I think it will work. For now though I think that’s enough talking about our unique situation, I’ve other things I’d rather be concentrating on.”  
“Oh yeah, like what?” Alec asked, moving towards Magnus and laying down on the soft warm sand beneath him.   
“Like the fact that I’ve got you here alone, half naked and I haven’t taken nearly enough time to appreciate just how much working out Shadowhunters do.” Magnus moved himself so he was hovering over Alec, “I could spend all day admiring your body, mapping out your muscles could be my new favourite hobby.” Alec pulled Magnus down into a heated kiss, their bodies now flat against each other. Magnus deepened their kiss, hands starting to explore the waist band of Alec’s swim shorts.   
“Hmm, as much as I would like to continue this I had plans for our date and it would seem a shame to do them in the wrong order and end up missing our next destination.” Magnus leapt up off Alec and ran off into the warm, sapphire sea, beckoning for Alec to follow. With a disappointed groan Alec stood up, rather uncomfortably adjusting himself in his tented swim shorts. He soon covered the distance between the beach and the sea striding into the water.

Once he reached Magnus, Alec launched himself at the warlock, tipping them both off balance and plunging them into the sea. The pair spent the next hour splashing, hugging and kissing in the water, completely lost in the freedom given to them by being so far away from their normal life. They strode out of the water together hand in hand, Magnus conjuring them a towel each. “You make it look so easy, the magic I mean. Whenever I have felt it I’m filled with a loss of control, the only time it’s felt safe was when we have been intimate, when we were as close as possible.”

“Warlocks have to learn control too Alexander, I can help you. Even then though it’s not 100% fool proof. Do you think I intended to mark us both like this? I certainly didn’t intend to use magic the first night we were together, sometimes when I’m with you I lose control. I almost never let my glamour drop, people don’t often react well to my eyes, but the way you look at me…its different.” Magnus wondered if he had said too much, it was astounding how quickly the pair can go from care free fun to deep and meaningful conversations and back again. 

“Magnus, I love your eyes. Id suggest you never put your glamour up but I never want you to make you feel uncomfortable. You can always be yourself with me.” Alec saw a slight blush cross the other mans face, whatever was between them it was completely new to both of them. “I have to ask Magnus, why did I need to dress up for a day on the beach? Not that I’m complaining it’s been amazing.”

His trademark smirk returned to the warlocks face, “I’d create any excuse to see you all dressed up like that Alexander, but I do have a genuine reason, are you ready for the second destination for our date?” Snapping his fingers the pair of them were again dressed as they had been at the beginning of the evening with perfectly styled hair and makeup in place on Magnus. 

“I would love that, but promise me something, I’d love to come back here one day, explore the island, sleep under the stars, make love to my beautiful boyfriend.” They hadn’t given themselves any labels until this point, but both of them knew that this is what they wanted. 

“I promise we will come back someday very soon and do exactly that.” Alec didn’t know what to expect from their next destination, but he couldn’t wait to find out. The only parts of the world he had ventured to were limited to other institutes, never getting a chance to explore beyond the necessities of the mission or meeting he was attending. 

When Alec stepped out of the next portal, he immediately saw that it was night time again, and this time they appeared to be in a small village, surrounded by Mountains. “Welcome to Morocco Alexander, we are at the bottom of the Atlas Mountains in a small village called Asni. Its late here, after closing so we are going to dine in the Kasbah Tamadots Restaurant. The chef is a friend of mine and didn’t mind staying up after hours, he owes me a favour anyway.” Looking at Alec’s face, Magnus knew he had chosen well. 

They were shown to their table by their waiter, it was up on the rooftop terrace where a table had been laid for the two of them. Alec was speechless as they sat under the perfectly clear night sky with the mountains providing a stunning, dramatic backdrop. Magnus spoke to the waiter in flawless Arabic. Turning his attention to Alec once again suddenly looking a little nervous, “I hope you don’t mind Alexander, I already ordered the tasting menu so we will get lots of different courses and can try a bit of everything.”

“That sounds perfect to me Magnus, everything about this date has been prefect.” The two men talked as course after course was delivered to them. They chatted as if they had known each other forever, exchanging stories both happy and sad. The only time Alec became nervous was when they broached the subject of past relationships. 

“It’s not that I’ve never been able to date anyone, I’ve just never wanted to before. Being the head of the institute takes up a lot of my time, and I know the clave are just waiting for the gay Shadowhunter so slip up so they can kick me out. It had just always seemed easier to go out and blow off steam rather than get myself into a relationship. So…yeah, that’s me, lots of hook-ups but I guess this is my first real date.”

Magnus looked at him with wonder, he’d assumed that there were men queuing up for the chance to date Alexander, the knowledge that he hadn’t dated anyone both thrilled and terrified him at the same time. 

“I get it, I’ve had relationships, but have been badly burnt in the past. It lead me to become pretty closed off to my feelings, I haven’t opened myself up for almost 100 years. But I’m going to be honest with you Alexander, this thing between us, whatever it is, it’s different. I have never had this type of connection before with anyone, and I don’t just mean the rather unique rune/tattoo that we share.”

As they finished their meal Magnus suggested that they went for a walk before the end of the night. They strolled along a cobbled path through the old villages and out onto an unmade path where they could begin to see the first hints of sunrise peaking over the peaks of the mountains. Magnus turned, pulling Alec towards him. They stood facing each other holding both hands between them, “Magnus, I’m not too great with words, but tonight has been absolutely perfect, I’ve waited seven years for this date and it was worth every second.” He pressed his lips gently to Magnus, eliciting a sigh from the other man. 

“Alexander, I feel like I’ve waited my whole lifetime for you, I’m never letting you go now I have you.” They continued to kiss as the sun rose behind them, gently taking their time to explore each other for the first time. Once the night was almost completely transformed to morning Magnus opened one final portal. This time when the stepped through they were inside his loft. 

“I don’t want to presume Alexander but I’d love it if you spent the rest of the night with me.” Alec didn’t need words, the pair slowly undressed each other, exchanging lazy kissed, Magnus using magic to remove his makeup and the products from their hair. He gradually walked them to his bedroom, both just down to their boxers. “Is it okay if we sleep now Alec, I’m rather exhausted from the last couple of days.” 

Smiling gently at his lover Alec answered, “Of course Magnus, we have found each other now, we have all the time in the world. They continued to swap slow, sensual kisses until they both drifted off to sleep, entwining their limbs as they dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to write this date for what feels like forever. Please let me know what you think, I tried to go for romance and hope that came across. I love seeing this pair fall ever more in love with each other. I found romance much harder to write than the smut!
> 
> I would estimate that this story will be 25 chapters in total. Thank you as always for reading.


	18. Take your time

It was Magnus who awoke first, he couldn’t remember a morning when he had felt so rested and content. In spite of the little sleep they had the previous night Magnus felt refreshed in a way he never had before. He didn’t need to question why he felt so absolutely content, it was undoubtedly due to the Greek god in the bed next to him. Magnus was laid on his side, spooning Alec’s warm, muscular body, every inch of them touching. In that moment Magnus knew he could happily spend the rest of his life curled up to the Shadowhunter, except that his was an immortal life and he was falling in love with a mortal. Magnus had tried to put the thought of his immortality to the back of his mind, Alec was young he didn’t have to think of it yet. 

Magnus had lost loved ones before, he had mourned them, each taking a small piece of them with him. Something about Alexander was different, all Magnus could do was force himself to ignore the fact that he was mortal and in all likelihood he would lose him one day. When that day came he would lose more than a piece of himself and he had no idea how he would get through it, Magnus knew without question that he was falling ever deeper and irrecoverably in love with the man beside him. The topic of his immortality could be saved for another day. 

Magnus’ concentration was brought back to the here and now by the gentle movement of Alec’s ass rocking against him. He could feel his bulging length pressing between Alec’s ass cheeks, the only thing separating them was the thin material of their boxers. Magnus should be embarrassed, his body was responding to the Shadowhunter as if he were a horney teenager. 

Magnus could so easily slip himself inside Alec, he wanted to feel the tight heat of the other man, his cock twitched at the thought. Magnus was breathing against the back of Alec’s neck, he couldn’t resist gently touching his lips to the others man’s skin. Alec moaned in his sleep at the sensation, his hand automatically moving down towards his morning erection. Magnus was practically drooling at the sight and as Alec touched himself through his boxers he continued gently rocking against Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus couldn’t help but let out a groan, unconsciously joining in the grinding motion of Alec’s hips and kissing the back of his neck. “Morning Magnus” Alec said in a low and husky voice, “This is the best way to wake up.” The pair continued to rock against each other, with Alec loosely stroking his cock. Magnus was practically salivating at the sound of Alec’s voice and the gradually building heat between them. 

“You are beautiful in the morning Alexander, I could get used to waking up like this.” The friction between the two continued at a slow and torturous pace, just enough to light a fire within them both. “I want you inside me Magnus, please, just like this.” Magnus didn’t need asking twice, he lowered his hand and slipped it in the waistband of Alec’s underwear, gently caressing his cheeks and lightly teasing his entrance with one finger. Neither of them had to rush anywhere today, they could take their time exploring each other, “I’m going to fuck you all morning Alexander, by the time I’m finished you will wonder why you ever bother doing anything else.”

Using magic to slick up his finger Magnus gently and slowly parted his lovers cheeks and began to rub his rim with a single finger, both men still on their sides as they had been when they woke. Alec could feel his neck being peppered with kisses, neither of them trying to hasten the pace of the intimacy between them. He could feel Magnus slowly begin to open him up with his hand, the waist band of his boxers pulled tight against his stomach somehow made everything feel all the more intimate. Alec had never taken the time for slow sex before, but right in this moment he knew he would be content to spend the rest of his life like this. 

As Magnus slipped a second finger into him Alec began to feel the now familiar build-up of magic within himself. This time though it was controlled and gently pulsing throughout his body, obeying his silent commands in the same way his arms or legs moves to his wishes. Alec was still facing away from magnus, rocking his body in time with the fingers that were oh so slowly working his body to the Warlocks wishes. Alec wanted to caress his lover, to return the affection he was being shown. Willing his body to fulfil his wishes Alec reached out, however instead of his arms, his magic automatically stretched out enveloping the other, Alec could feel it working through Magnus’ body. It was just as though he was touching the other with his fingertips, he could feel Magnus melt into the touch of the magic and responded by letting out a groan. 

Magnus gradually added a third finger, scissoring to fully open him up. Alec felt a gentle pulse of magic from the other man, stimulating him gently right where he needed it the most and hitting that needy bundle of nerves within him. Alec was the one moaning now, “I’m ready Magnus, please.” Without removing his boxers Magnus pushed them down exposing his throbbing erection. He couldn’t help letting out a gentle laugh as Alec moaned at the loss of his fingers. “A little patience my dear.” Magnus pressed his length into the cleft of Alec’s ass and began moving the same way that they were before, the feeling of skin against skin driving them both ever closer to their goal. 

The only fabric covering them was the edged down boxers both men had fallen to sleep in. they had set a slow and steady rhythm between them, Magnus very gradually moved down slightly to line up his dripping cock with Alec’s entrance, with a snap of his fingers he had applied a condom and lubricant. “What do you want Alexander?” Magnus whispered into the younger man’s ear, the tip of his dick teasing repeatedly at his entrance. 

Alec knew he needed to respond, to find the words to answer his warlock, “You…I want you, to feel all of you inside me.” Both men continued to rock against each other, with every movement Magnus got closer and closer, the tip of his length breaching Alec’s tight entrance. Magic continuing to dance and spark between them, Alec’s body complying to every touch of the other man. He was desperate to push back and hasten the pace of his lover filling him in the best possible way, Alec held himself back, Magnus was setting the pace and he was desperate to feel everything the other had to offer. 

It seemed to take an eternity for Magnus to move deep enough within Alec so that he was flush with his lovers back, neither of them trying to rush things. Once again Alec reached out with his magic, this time it was met by Magnus’ magic, combining to join them as one. They moved in perfect rhythm, enveloped by the electric spark of their magic. When you are over 400 years old there aren’t many new experienced to have, but with Alec everything felt new. He had had sex with other magic makers before, but this sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before. Their sharing of magic during sex wasn’t forced or planned, it was second nature to them both, Magnus didn’t have to concentrate to control his magic because he instinctively knew it would never hurt Alec. His glamour was down and his magic was free for the first time in his long life to explore his lover. 

After what seemed like forever and only a heartbeat both at the same time Magnus began to feel his orgasm building within him. He moved his hand to Alec’s leaking cock and pumped it in time with their movement. “Alec, I’m so close” they still moved steadily, neither wanting this to end before it had to.

“Me too Magnus…I want us to come together” the pair gradually increased their speed, both unable to contain their groans as they both chased their orgasm, “Alexander…please, come for me, I can’t hold on.” that was all it took to push Alec over the edge covering Magnus’s hand and his stomach with thick white ropes. At the same time the tightening of Alec all around him was enough to push Magnus over the edge, he felt the younger man clenching around him as he came, triggering Magnus to release himself inside the other, the pair of them riding out their orgasm together. Magnus lost all sense of what was happening, the world around them fading to nothing, leaving only the pair of them in their ecstasy surrounded by each other and their magic. 

It could have been minutes or hours later when the pair came down from their orgasm, neither of them knew. “Magnus…” Alec whispered, “I know this is all still new for us both, but I have never felt this connected to anyone before. I need to say it, I love you Magnus.”

In that moment, Magnus knew he was screwed. Alec was a mortal and there was no way he would survive losing him. “Alexander, I love you too.” Maybe it wouldn’t matter if Magnus couldn’t survive losing Alec, right here and now he had everything he would ever need and he couldn’t bring himself to protect himself form the pain that would find him one day. The pair drifted back to sleep after a magical cleaning in exactly the same position they woke up in earlier that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your likes and comments mean the world to me, the next chapter will be a slight time jump to when the pair are a little further into their relationship and we will start to explore their bond a little.


	19. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time jump I mentioned in the last chapter didn't happen, it will be after this one.

Alec had only seen the Pandemonium empty once before and that was after the first night he had spent with Magnus when he did the walk of shame in the morning. This was the first time he was really seeing just how big the space was. After he and Magnus had spent their long morning in bed it took them till late afternoon to get themselves up, dressed and presentable. Alec could still feel the glorious ache of where Magnus had thoroughly taken him apart that morning, it was a feeling he never wanted to go away. 

Magnus was itching to explore the possibilities of Alec’s magic, and had suggested using his club while it was empty, it was too small and filled with valuables at his loft and there would be too many prying eyes at the institute for them to use the training rooms there. Ragnor, Jace and Isabelle had presumed that it was Magnus’ magic that had gone out of kilter on the night of the banquet, not realising that it was actually emanating from Alec himself. Ragnor knew a little more than the others about what was between them but he didn’t pry and neither of them filled him in any further. The pair were keen to understand the full extent of their bond before anyone else found out about it, the mere mention of the silent brothers had Magnus ready to hide this for as long as possible before the pair of them became a science experiment for The Clave. 

So here they were, ready for Alec to actually start learning so magic, how to control it and to see if they could see the extent of his abilities. To say Alec was nervous was an understatement, though he had accidently used magic several times he had never before made a concentrated effort to deliberately use magic. Alec and Magnus stood facing each other in the centre of the empty dance floor. “You look nervous Shadowhunter, more nervous than you did the first time we fucked.” Magnus’ playful and flirty tone was enough to break through Alec’s nerves and the younger man seemed to visibly relax. 

“I’ve never don’t this before, Warlock magic presents well before puberty, it gives magic users time to learn the craft and how to harness it well before raging hormones kick in to knock things off kilter. It also builds up slowly allowing young Warlocks to learn gradually. I don’t know how this will work with you Alexander, I can feel your magic, and it isn’t that of a child. You are powerful, but that power is yet unharnessed so we need to be careful. I think I can help you control things through our connection.” Alec took a deep breath at the thought of where this may lead. “Okay Magnus, where do we start?”

“Just like we did on the night of the banquet, I need you to visualize your magic, imagine it has a physical form. Once you learn the basics, Magic is very instinctual. Just like when a child learns to walk, it takes repetition and concentration but when you master the basics it comes as naturally as breathing. There are of course more advanced skills including spells and summoning but for now I’m going to help you with the basics, everything else will come later.”

Alec felt an immediate relief, he could do this, concentration and repetition was just like the way he trained as a Shadowhunter honing his body to follow his commands. He had worried that they would be making potions with ingredients Alec didn’t recognise and trying to pronounce spells in languages he couldn’t understand. He had envisioned himself looking so incompetent that Magnus would be horrified and want no more to do with him. What Magnus was describing here fell right into Alec’s comfort zone, the one thing he wasn’t was scared of hard work. 

Alec had barely even finished his thought when he could feel his magic surface within him. He could feel it building within him, crackling at the tips of his fingers. “You have good instincts Alexander, you know where the magic resides within you and its already responding to your thoughts. But its comfortable, you are going to have to give it a gentle push to make it take form and leave your body. Imaging a sphere between us and just give a gentle shove with your mind.”

Alec hesitated, he could feel exactly what he needed to do but something was holding him back, his body wouldn’t let the magic go and the crackling at his fingers was becoming more intense. “Alec, what’s your fear? You need to face it and banish it for this to work. If you keep holding back then you will become overwhelmed and unable to control the power, that’s when it becomes dangerous.”

“I’m scared I will hurt you Magnus, do you want to stand somewhere else? I would never forgive myself if I harmed you.” 

“You could never hurt me with magic Alexander, I’m old and wise enough to protect myself, however even if I wasn’t, I have felt your magic, I can’t be sure but it feels just like mine and recognises each other as home. Once you have more experience with magic you will understand what I mean. I can recognise a Warlock from their magic as easily as you recognise a face or voice, and your magic is a mirror of mine, I don't think we could ever hurt each other using magic.”

Alec was ready, he wanted to explore this feeling that had been there for over 7 years. More than that though, he wanted Magnus to be proud of him and not waste his time. Alec looked to his hands and turned his focus to the magic that was crackling away between them. He closed his eyes and focused entirely on the power within him, just as before it was like the sea but this time there was no storm, it was there soft and gentle, and comfortable where it was. Alec imagined that the magic had a physical form, that he could hold and manipulate the power as if it were clay. He closed his eyes and imagined it between his fingertips, remembering what Magnus had said at the banquet when he lost control he gave a gentle push with his mind. Alec opened his eyes, in the space between him and Magnus there was a bright blue sphere hovering right in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile at the small achievement, and was even happier when he saw Magnus return his smile right back. The warlock has a ball of magic dancing on his fingertips, Alec was mesmerised by the way he made the magic move. Everything about Magnus was both powerful and graceful at the same time and Alec couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve being part of his life. 

For the next couple of hours Magnus taught Alec how to manipulate the sphere to move. There were a couple of incidents where he got overconfident and pushed a little too hard, but a couple of shattered lights weren’t enough to deter the pair. By the time the Pandemonium staff were due to arrive Alec had made real progress and both were pleased with how their first lesson had gone. 

“What now Shadowhunter, we could stay here and dance the night away. Or go out for dinner?”

“How about a takeaway, a shower and a movie on the sofa. I’m aching as if I’ve suddenly become really unfit.” Alec couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he was so tired, his muscles hurt in places he didn’t know existed. 

Magnus laughed at the others confusion. “Within Warlocks, magic isn’t a separate thing to our body, it runs through every cell of our being. You have to imaging that the exercise we just did was the same as using your body in a completely different way. You have to acclimatise to it in the same way someone going to the gym for the first time would. In all honesty we probably shouldn’t have done as much as we did today, I guess we just got carried away.

I just have one important question for you Alexander.”

“What’s that Magnus?”

“Are you going to let me join you in that shower? there’s plenty of space for two back at the loft. I’ll even give your achy muscles a massage after, you just have to direct me to the ones that need rubbing the most” Magnus let slip a smirk at the thought of giving Alec’s body a thorough Massage that would be sure to leave them both pretty content.  
“I’m sure we have time for that, maybe if we miss the movie we will have time for me to return the favour, we do have to get some rest though, it’s the first joint meeting between the clave and downworld leaders tomorrow.” Magnus put his arms round Alec and portalled them back to his loft. The idea of takeaway and a movie forgotten for now as the pair of them shed their clothes while rushing towards the shower. 

It was only Isabelle that gave them a knowing smirk during the meeting the following day and the two men yawned in unison the entire time , if anybody else noticed they were too polite to let it be known.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this has had over 10,000 hits. when I started I thought I'd be lucky if anyone read it. thank you for your continued support and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it.

The next three months went by in a haze of work, training, dates and sex in every place imaginable for Alec and Magnus. Alec was making steady progress with the clave and the downworlders and while he knew it would be a long, slow process getting to a point where there was equality between their people both in law and in practice all sides were coming round to the idea and much of the resistance to the process was steadily ebbing away. He could even go as far as to say that some of the meetings were enjoyable. Alec was in this for the long game, he wanted his generation to be the last to grow up with bigotry and hate. 

The pair were steadily getting to know each other and while they had their fair share of little fights they were always pretty quick to engage in a bout of hot makeup sex which undoubtedly made whatever they were arguing about worth it. Magnus was struggling to grasp just how he had got through so many years without his Shadowhunter by his side. Alec was learning to control and use his magic at a steady rate, he was a dedicated pupil. They continued to keep their secret from the rest of their friends afraid of what people finding out would mean for them both. 

They knew they wouldn’t be able to keep their secret forever, Alec and Magnus just wanted to prove they had control of things before anyone else knew. They thought they had everything covered and were on top of training, it wasn’t just the magic that they were practising. Alec would also make sure to activate a few Runes while they practised usually stamina, strength and agility. Magnus was still getting used to the sensation and power created from the angelic power that ran through Alec’s veins. 

Of course they didn’t just save the runes for training, both men had discovered the advantage of Alec’s runes in the bedroom. For example now, while Alec was on his knees taking Magnus whole in his mouth, Magnus knew that this would have ended a while ago if not for the stamina and endurance runes Alec had activated. He also appreciated the accuracy rune that had been activated, meaning that the fingers that were working inside of him in time with Alec’s bobbing head managed to hit his sweet spot every time. 

Magnus could feel Alec’s power running through him and could only imagine it was similar to the clarity mundanes gained when they finally realised they needed glasses and could see clearly for the first time in their lives. Magnus knew he would never tire of his Shadowhunter and there would be no end to the new experiences they would share together. For now though he was revelling in the sensation of Alec’s warm mouth and fingers surrounding him and filling him up. 

“So close Alexander, that’s it…” With one final cry of his name the warlock came, Alec savouring every drop of his lover, and loving the feeling of Magnus tightening his grip round his fingers. “Wow, Alexander you are incredible.” Magnus spoke as Alec scooped him up and carried him to the bed, which was their intended destination before they got distracted. 

“Are you tired Magnus, or are you up for round two?” Magnus ran his eyes down Alec’s bare torso, only stopping when he reached the tented sweatpants he was still wearing, “Alexander, with you I’m always ready for round two.” Magnus pushed the Shadowhunter down onto his back. “You did such a good job preparing me, it would be a shame for all that hard work to go to waste.” Magnus was straddling Alec now, magically coating his lover with lube. They had long since dispensed with the need for condoms. As Magnus steadily slid himself down onto Alec the sensations were overwhelming, both men engulfed by magic and angelic power, he knew this was it for him. Whatever life mortal life Alec had it would be spent together. While he didn’t know what would come after, Magnus knew that though his Alexander wasn’t his first love, he would be his defining love, the one from which nobody could ever compare and last person who would ever hold his heart. 

Alec never wanted anything more than this in his life, entwined with his lover in their post orgasm haze. He had never considered that for him love like this was out there, that was why he had been happy to go along with the idea of marrying Lydia, and following that, be content to entertain a long list of one night stands. Not once considering that he would find someone he would give himself to in mind, body and soul. 

The pair of them gasping and worshiping each other as Magnus continued to ride Alec until they both found their release. Immediately after Magnus crumpled down resting his head on Alec’s chest. “I really can’t cancel on my clients tonight Alexander, I’ve put them off twice already and they are going to lose patience with me.” While his words spoke of getting up and leaving his body snuggled in ever closer to Alec with no intention of moving. 

Alec smiled, “It’s okay Magnus, I promised I would go on patrol with Jace and Izzy tonight, it’s been so long since the three of us caught up all together. You do you’re thing, I’ll do mine and we can meet up afterwards, how about Pandemonium? I will let you know when I’m finishing.”

“Sounds good to me, don’t keep me waiting too long though pretty boy, I get withdrawal from that gorgeous body of yours.”

“Just my body? And I thought you loved me for my mind!” Alec spoke with a hint of joking offence in his voice, trying to maintain an annoyed look but the corners of his mouth betraying him with a slight smile. 

“Nope, just your body, mostly your abs…and maybe your muscled arms, oh and your ass, how can I forget your ass. Maybe your chest hair too.” Magnus trailed his fingers through the dark curls on Alec’s chest, gradually slipping them lower. “Actually I’m pretty fond of your happy trail as well, it leads me back to those amazing abs, and then it takes me to my most favourite part of you.” Magnus curled his hand around Alec’s reawakening length and began to gently stroke him.

“I should be offended” Alec’s voice was cracking, partly unable to form words at the sensation of Magnus touching him in a way that only he could. “But while ever you keep touching me like that I would probably forgive you anything.” The two men moved together as their lips connected and they were drawn into each other once more. Magnus did go to meet his clients that night and Alec did make patrol with his siblings, both of them were late and looking pretty dishevelled by the time they got there. 

Their evening patrol had proved to be pretty quiet, it was 2am and the trio were getting ready to call it a night having only dispatched a small group of shax demons between them. “I’m going to Pandemonium after this to catch up with Magnus, anyone want to join me?”

Jace couldn’t help but laugh, “Catch up with Magnus? Seriously how much can there be to catch up on in the whole six hours you have been separated? You’re like a love sick puppy Alec.”

The normal Alec Lightwood would have taken offence and scoffed at his brother, but in the months he has been seeing Magnus he had softened somewhat in his personal life and laughed more easily than he ever had before. “Fair point.” The three of them had automatically started heading towards Magnus’ club. “What about you Jace, any news on your love life? Raphael is over at the loft a fair bit, he tells me you have his clan on edge with your rather regular visits to a certain daylighter.”

It was Isabelle’s turn to speak up now, “What Jace? Why are you visiting Simon, I didn’t know you two were friends, I thought you were stepping out to meet a girl every night.” Jace flushed beetroot red. Alec had a sly smile on his face, “I wouldn’t exactly call them friends Izzy, what would you call it Jace?”

“I…erm, no we aren’t friends, it’s just sometimes I go there and we…you know…make out a bit.”

“OMG, how did I not know this” Isabelle shrieked smacking her brothers hard on the arms. You have to tell me everything. Alec was pretty proud of himself for deflecting the topic off himself and onto Jace, the three of them walking through the city as Isabelle grilled Jace on every detail of these make out sessions. They were almost at the club when Alec received a call from the Institute. 

“Alec, I know you are almost done for the night but your team is the closest, we have been getting reports of magical disturbances and demonic activity in a warehouse close you your current location. I’ve followed protocol with the disturbance involving magic and will have someone contact the local High Warlock to attend as well, I have sent the GPS through to your phone, do you want back up sending?”

“No, we will check it out and I’ll let you know if we need further assistance sending.”

“Okay boss, we are here if you need us.” Alec, Isabelle and Jace changed directions and made the short walk towards the location he had been sent.   
~~~  
Magnus had finished with his clients for the night, he was sat in the VIP area of his club with Ragnor and Caterina catching up on all the recent Warlock scandal while waiting for Alec to be finished with work. It was during a pretty scandalous tale about Dot and a Seelie knight that Magnus got a call from the New York Institute requesting he presence at the warehouse they had sent Alec’s team to. 

Luckily for everyone, both Ragnor and Cat decided to join Magnus and they portalled to the warehouse together. The first thing they were met with was the sight of the roof of the warehouse set ablaze, flames pouring out of the top floor windows. More Shadowhunters arriving at the scene means they must have had to call for backup. Magnus’ initial attempts to contain the fire was ineffective meaning that it must have been caused by an out of control spell. “Ragnor, can you try and deal with the fire while Cat and I help inside?”

“Of Course.”

Magnus and Catarina entered the building the place was crawling with demons, Alec and Jace had been backed into a corner and were barely able to hold off the volume of demons, they appeared to be covering Isabelle as she tried to gain entrance into a room they were in front of. Magnus felt an instant connection to Alec, their magic and angelic power immediately combining. The result of which was immediate and apparent to everyone, even if they didn’t know why it was happening. Magnus was holding back a large group of demons while Alec took them out, leaving Jace and Cat to deal with the stragglers. Once the demons were taken care of Alec and Magnus rushed to help Isabelle, “Alec, I heard children in here I’m sure of it, but nothing I do will get through, it must be sealed with magic.” Magnus and Cat tried to unlock the magically sealed door without success and the Shadowhunters failed to open it with brute force, the wards were strong and complex, there was no way they were getting though like this. 

“I have an idea” Magnus’ voice was barely beyond a whisper. He caught Alec’s eyes and the Shadowhunter instinctively knew what to do. The pair took each other’s hands and faced each other never breaking eye contact. A gentle orb of magic appeared between them, the rest of the group watching them, too mesmerised to say anything. The orb began to spin and grow in size, the air surrounding them all was full of the building power emanating from the two men. 

Without a word and in unison the pair turned to face the door, the magic following their gaze hurtling towards the door, barely even faltering when it hit the once impenetrable wards keeping them out of the room. Within moments the door was open, Jace, Isabelle and Cat rushed forward to enter the room, Alec and Magnus took a moment to steady themselves before following the others. 

Once inside the group were frozen by the site in front of them. There were two rooms set out like children’s bedrooms, the front wall of each was covered with glass as if they were exhibits in a zoo. Without hesitation Catarina removed the glass and made her way into the first room. She was greeted by a young girl, “Hi, I’m Madzi, you should put that glass back, Nana will be home soon and she’s going to be real cross with you.” 

Alec and Magnus enterer the second rom where a young boy of no more than four or five was holding onto a bundle of blankets. “Hello sweet pea, I’m Magnus, my friend here is Alec. Can you tell us your name? we can help you, are there any other children here?” The young boy didn’t speak in reply to Magnus, but very slowly he turned his bundle of blankets just enough for them to see that what he was actually holding was a very young baby of no more than a couple of months old. The baby looked healthy in every way, his little blue face sleeping peacefully in the young boys arms. 

Without warning there was a thunderous noise approaching the room they were in, the door was blasted off its hinges, “Give me back my children, now, I won’t ask again.” The female warlock had completely black eyes as if she were possessed.

The young boy looked terrified, he moved so he was behind Alec and Magnus and was doing everything he could to shield the baby from the Warlocks field of vision. “I don’t think these are your children, I know you don’t I? you are supposed to be rotting in jail Iris.” Magnus’ voice was filled with anger. “I don’t know how you got out, but you wont get the chance to continue your experiments any further.”

Iris was striding towards the group, before anyone knew what was happening she had Jace and Isabelle pinned to the wall with her magic, “Give me my children.” Magnus tried to attack her, his magic starting to falter with the amount of power he had already used. While Iris was distracted by the onslaught of Magnus’ attack, Alec took out his Steele and swiftly activated all of his runes at once. He felt the surge of his enhanced skills surge through him in a comforting and familiar way, and then it happened, he connected with Magnus in a way he never had before. He saw the Warlock tense at the onslaught of power that he had never felt before, his glamour instantly dropping from his eyes, magic burning at his fingers, almost too much to contain. 

Alec needed to help him, Magnus had never truly experienced the power the Angels bestowed on Shadowhunters when they were at full strength in battle. ‘Focus Magnus, just like when you taught me to control your magic. This is no different.’ Magnus began to centre himself channelling the power that was consuming him. Alec took Magnus’ hand, We need to contain her, can you send her directly to the cells in the Silent City?’ without words Magnus used his dwindling magic to open a portal, he had never been to the Silent City, but Alexander had, so together, hand in hand they formed a portal directly behind Iris. In unison and without words Alec and Magnus each raised their free hand and used their combined magic to force Iris through the waiting portal. 

It was only as the portal closed and Alec and Magnus began to collapse that they realised that since Alec had activated all his runes, not a single word spoken between them had been said out loud. Jace and Isabelle had been released from their magical bindings the moment Iris had disappeared through the portal, at the same time Ragnor came running into the room, the fire only going out when Iris vanished. “What the hell happened?” he asked, indicating to the unconscious bodies of Alec and Magnus in the middle of the room. 

“I have no idea, but we need to get them out of here.” Isabelle looked to Jace, Cat and Ragnor, “And it looks like we have three extras comming home with us.” She said indicating to the three children they had found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you all think of this one, it was difficult to write but needed to move the story on to where I need it to be.


	21. Brother Jeramiah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all those still with me, I'm so sorry for the delay. This story is on the home stretch now, I hope you enjoy where I take it!

“It’s been four days, we have to do something. How can you all sit there doing nothing?” Since the battel with Iris Alec and Magnus had remained unconscious in the infirmary at the Institute. They were in a little used room that Ragnor had warded so that nobody would enter. Periodically over the last four days Isabelle had become hysterical, panicking that they would remain in this state indefinitely. 

It was Jace’s turn to calm her down this time. “Izzy, he’s there, I can feel him. They just need time, what happened has never that we know of happened before. If we try and interfere who knows what damage we could cause them. Ragnor and Cat are keeping them healthy with magic, Brother Jeramiah has gone off to research whatever he can find about their situation and they have their little fan club supporting them of course.”

Ever since the return to the institute, the little boy that they rescued had refused to leave their side, becoming hysterical if anyone tried to take him and the baby out of the room. During his waking hours he would move around to care for the warlock child, but other than that he was glued to Alec and Magnus. He was doing an amazing job of caring for the younger child, leading the others to think that he’d probably been caring for him since he was born. The little girl Madzie was staying with Caterina, with the exception of Iris, she didn’t have any other family. It was impossible to get any information about the boys unless the older of the two talked to them. The one thing that everyone agreed with was that they didn’t want to inform the Clave about them. 

“How long do we wait though? I mean look at them, there is no change in their condition. Besides, how long can Ragnor keep glamouring himself as Alec before he gets discovered. It won’t be long I can tell you, I saw him checking out a female member of the Clave the other day, not exactly Alec-like behaviour!” Isabelle had moved over to the hospital beds where her brother lay, looking like he was doing no more than sleeping. The same argument continuing every few hours until the middle of the sixth day. 

The change was subtle at first, nobody watching them would know it had happened. Magnus was the first to have any awareness, remembering what had happened but not aware of how much time had passed. They were unable to move or speak still, just random dream like thoughts that entered their minds. He didn’t have to think to know that Alexander was here with him and they were still connected by what bonded them. They were no longer sharing thoughts, but they could feel each other’s presence as clearly as they would recognise themselves. 

The second change was with Alec, he became agitated. Not quite waking up but unsettled and looking like he was in pain. After a couple of hours and brother Jeramiah returning he advised in the way only a silent brother could that they should put the two men into the same bed. Alec settled as soon as they were placed together, turning into each other slightly. This seemed to cheer up the young boy that they rescued no end. Previously he had spent his time moving from bed to bed, now he had taken the little blue baby and laid at the foot of the bed Alec and Magnus now shared. Jace remarked that if it wasn’t such a serious situation, this could almost be the perfect family picture. 

This continued for another two days and everyone was now panicking. Jace managed to forget that whatever was going on between he and Simon was a secret, he was so desperate for comfort from what was happening that he embraced the vampire in the middle of the op room for everyone to see. It was only a few hours later that he realised he’d outed his relationship to everyone he knew. He thought to himself that Alec would be proud of him, even if his boyfriend annoyed Alec more than anyone else he knew, his parabatai would still be happy for him. 

Even brother Jeramiah seemed agitated, he only stopped by a couple of times a day and on the last visit, declared that he knew what was happening with the pair but would only share his information once the pair awoke and recovered fully from their ordeal. This caused the group to completely break down and descend into what looked like young bickering children, not sure where to direct their outrage at the silent brothers declaration. 

It was on the tenth day that there the pair woke up, and to every ones astonishment they woke up as they would any other morning, with absolutely no idea that their friends and family had been in a state of panic for the last ten days. “Where are we, and more importantly, why are you all sat staring at us in bed?” Even now Magnus couldn’t keep the humour out of his voice. The first to really acknowledge that they were awake was the young boy, he’d been feeding the baby a bottle that Simon prepared. As soon as he saw the two men awake he scuttled the two of them back over to the bed and placed them both in-between a rather bemused Alec and Magnus. 

Alec knew something was really wrong, he could see it on his siblings faces. The last thing he remembered was a battle, they were protecting the children. Then he activated his runes, Magnus was there but not just by his side they had fought together as one, then there was nothing. “How long Jace? how long were we out?”

Jace could feel his parabati’s panic rising, “Don’t worry Alec, we covered everything. Nobody knows you are here, we covered everything, they don’t know about the boys either.”

“How long Jace?” his voice commanding, he had to know what they were dealing with. 

“Ten Days, we don’t know what happened or why. But brother Jeramiah thinks he does. He just refused to tell us until you were both awake.”

Magnus and Alec were taking in the fact that they had been unconscious for ten days. Neither man remembered being hurt so why were they unconscious for so long. Magnus began to put the pieces together, “It was the runes wasn’t it, Alexander activated everything, I’ve never felt anything so overwhelming, the runes combined with my magic, it burnt us out.”

As if he knew the pair had woken, brother Jeramiah arrived in the room and all eyes turned to him. He voice booming in everyone’s head. “Let me speak to Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood alone, if they chose to tell you all of their situation then that will be up to them, and only them.”  
Magnus spoke quietly to Alec, “shall we let them stay, Ragnor, cat, Izzy, Jace Simon and Raphael are our family, it’s not like we won’t tell them anyway, whatever it is.” Alec nodded in agreement, the pair of them unconsciously linking hands behind the children nestled between them. 

Jeramiah spoke again. “What has happened between you is incredibly rare, and only the oldest among us have ever heard of such an instance, throughout history it was brushed aside as folk law which is why it’s in none of our books. 

In essence the pair of you are soulmates, and are therefore bonded to one another for the rest of your lives.” Magnus felt his stomach lurch, how could this happen, he was immortal, Alec was mortal, what would happen to them, their souls could be parted for centuries. 

Alec was the first to speak, looking puzzled, “So you’re saying our tattoo is the equivalent of a soul mark? A think from children’s stories. It sounds ridiculous. And what on earth does the rest of our lives mean, because for Magnus and I that is a very different length of time we are talking about. What do you think will happen, I’ll die and magnus will spend centauries living with half of his soul missing.”

Magnus felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, his greatest fear. He knew that it would hurt whenever he lost Alexander, and hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. But to hear it spoken like this he knew that Jeramiah’s words were true. How would Magnus be able to go on without the other part of himself. 

“The tattoo or rune you share is not considered a soul mark, it is more of a coincidence. Magnus reached out to you with his magic at a time when you were completely connected to each other in mind, body and spirit. Alexander, weather it was consciously or not you accepted a part of Magnus that day, without judgment or prejudice. He left a part of himself with you and you with him. When Magnus marked you as you asked but it was his subconscious that made the mark a symbol of your physical and spiritual bond, it only became permeant because you accepted one another”

The pair took a moment for what was being said to sink in. “I’m over 400 years old, of course in that time I have heard of soulmates, but it is extremely rare and never in all that time have I heard of a pairing between a mortal and an immortal, nor have I heard of the ability to share in each other’s power.”

“Your circumstances are somewhat unique, there are no stories of Warlock and Shadowhunter pairings, and certainly not where one is a prince of hell. There is more, but that is for later. For now you need to take in what I have told you and deal with your new situation…you’re new family.”

Before anyone could ask the silent brother a question he was gone, as swiftly as he had arrived. Leaving the group with more questions than answers. Not wanting to waste another moment Cat and Isabelle rushed over to Alec and Magnus respectively and were checking their vitals. Very little was said between anyone as the two women worked. “You are both completely healthy, which is impressive for two people who have been in a coma for a week. You both need to stay here though, where you can be kept an eye on for a couple of days. I’m sure you have a lot to talk about, and I need to get back to Madzie and check on her. Someone will be with you at all times, so don’t get any ideas.” And with a final kiss of both Magnus and Alec’s cheek she swiftly opened a portal and vanished. 

“While we might not be leaving you completely alone, we will give you some privacy. I’m sure you have a lot to talk about.” Izzy indicated to the little boy to come with her. He immediately froze and used his free arm to grab onto Magnus, “Don’t worry, I won’t take you far. Why don’t we go next door and give your little Blueberry a bubble bath, I picked up a couple of toys he may like.” The child immediately smiled, it didn’t take long for the group to twig that while he didn’t want to be away from the men that saved the pair of them, he could easily be persuaded to do things for his little friend. As Isabelle and the boys stepped out of the room, the others began to follow, just before he was through the door Jace added, “We haven’t been able to get him to talk, maybe you could try when you are feeling back to normal, they haven’t left your side this whole time, its like you have had two guardian angels with you.”

Finally Magnus and Alec had some semi privacy, noting that the door had been left ajar, without words the both got up and changed into the jogging bottoms and t-shirts that had been left out, and made there was over to the seating area where their friends had been keeping vigil throughout this whole time. “I’m going to admit, I am pretty scared of what else brother Jeramiah has to say, what do you think it could be?”

Magnus pondered the question for a short time, “I honestly have no idea, from the moment we met in our drunken haze, I knew there was something different about us, and trust me, I’ve had enough relationships to know. But never in my furthest imagination did I think that I would find a soul mate.” The more Magnus thought about it the more ridiculous it felt, while at the same time the more sense it made. They shared their power right from that first night, and it had only grown stronger each time they met. 

Alec was deep in thought, “I knew, not in the way that I really new or understood, but something inside me knew. After that night, I was out, everyone new the real me, I was free to pursue whatever I wanted. I could have had a real relationship, after my public display there were many male and female Shaowhunters who followed me out of the apparently very crowded closet. But I didn’t even look, I went from one hook-up to another, knowing that none of it was what I wanted, but not truly knowing why. I’ve always been a family man, putting them before everything and I couldn’t even explain to myself never mind anyone else why I wasn’t looking for that stability for myself.”

The pair leaned into each other and shared a tender kiss. “Hopefully this will all make sense when we hear the other half of the story. I have a feeling there is a lot more to come.” No sooner had Magnus finished speaking did the young boy come bounding into the room with the baby freshly bathed and changed. He passed the little Blueberry to Alec, who took him without a thought and then climbed onto Magnus’ lap. In the softest whisper of a voice he spoke for the first time since they had been rescued, “My little brother is called Max, but everyone here calls him Blueberry, I can’t glamour him without a grownup warlock to help me. My name is Raphael, but I like Raph better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes, I'm shocking at spotting my own. As always I would love to know what you think. this story has been in my head for so long, I love finding out what everyone else makes of it.


	22. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, that delay was far longer than intended. So sorry for the wait.

Life over the next month gradually began to return to normal, or a new normal as Magnus liked to think of it. For a start he seemed to have a hoard of new housemates, everyone was staying with him on and off and he’d had to add a few new guest bedrooms for his rotating list of visitors. Cat spent many nights there in a room with Madzie, under the guise of keeping an eye on Magnus and Alec after what had happened. Ragnor and Raphael popped in most days, never staying over. Ragnor had declared that he would not bring himself to sleep in a dormitory, and Raphael claimed that if he stayed to long the others would annoy him and he’d be at risk of eating someone. 

Magnus couldn’t be quite sure why Jace and Simon were there, they had claimed it was to help with everything. However that helping seemed to involve a lot of time in their room with the door shut. It only took two days before Magnus took pity on everyone and put sound proofing wards on the room. The only thing worse than the noise of the new couples sex life was the reminder that his own sex life was severely lacking right now. With everything that was going on right now the most they had managed in ages was a few quickies in Magnus’ shower. Not that he was complaining, it was hot as hell but he felt a long weekend, never leaving the bed was well overdue. 

That brought him to the last three guests the ones that posed the biggest quandary to Magnus. The loudest of the trio being the newly self-appointed Aunt Izzy. She was spending her days between the loft and the institute, whenever she wasn’t working she was there helping with the boys. This presented a question he didn’t quite dare ask to Magnus, what was happening with the two children they had found. No family could be traced for either boy, they had obviously been experimented on during pregnancy. As yet however Magnus was unable to clearly understand their heritage, though the blue skin on the younger of the two meant he was almost certainly a Warlock. Then there was the question of how they had ended up staying in his loft, with their own bedroom attached to his own, fully stocked with everything boys of their age could possibly need or want. This was temporary though, wasn’t it, soon enough everyone would go back to where they were supposed to be and Magnus would put his loft back to normal. He felt his breath catch at the thought, adrenalin flooding his veins and the familiar sensation of loneliness engulfing him at the idea that this would not last. 

Nothing would last, 60-70 years might sound like a lot. That was only for mortals though, Alec’s lifespan would go past in the blink of an eye and Magnus would be left to live as the shell of a man, knowing that he would never recover from the loss of his beautiful Shadowhunter. A bigger part of him than he wanted to admit wished that he had never met his Alexander, knowing that the pain he had experienced in his life so far would be nothing in comparison to that which was to come. There was no area of his life left unaffected by Alec, he had crept his way in to every aspect of his being, enhancing everything he touched. Even here in his bedroom there were signs of his Alexander. Looking around the room, it was no longer that of a single man, there was even a new area in his walk in closet which was host to what Alec referred to as his favourite weapons. There was no way Magnus was going to complain about this one, as it included Alec’s thigh holster. Magnus made a mental note to get the holster out the next time the pair had some proper alone time. Was Alec living here now? They hadn’t talked about it, but when was the last time he slept at the institute. After every meeting and patrol he came back to the loft, spending time with Magnus and the boys. As much as Magnus knew the pain that was to come was more than he could bare, he wouldn’t change a thing, he would take every moment that Alexander would give him and push darker thoughts to the back of his mind, after all he would have plenty of time to think about it later. 

Every day Magnus tried to contact the Silent Brothers, but without success. Apparently they were deep in study and contemplation and couldn’t be disturbed. Even The Clave hadn’t been able to contact them for Shadowhunter business according to Alec. Whatever information they had, they obviously weren’t going to share it until they were ready. 

Today was the first day that his apartment had a semblance of quiet. Jace had dragged a terrified Simon off to meet his grandmother, nobody knew how that would go, his vampire boyfriend meeting the inquisitor for the first time. Alec had been supportive as ever shouting as the pair left, “It’s okay Simon, I’m sure she will make your death a quick one.” Izzy was at the institute and Magnus’ friends were off elsewhere. Magnus was currently alone in his room, he quickly freshened up and wandered out to find Alec and the boys. 

The sight he was met with stopped him in his tracks, little baby Max was laid on a playmat, batting various hanging toys. Alec was stood with Raph in the middle of the room, the sofas pushed back. Alec was adjusting the young boys posture as he concentrated on the target in front of him, the toy bow and arrow aimed to perfection. Magnus remained silent as the boy took his shot, almost hitting the centre with his Velcro arrow. Alec cheered at the result looking every bit the proud pare….no wait, proud teacher. Magnus didn’t have long to be stunned at his train of thoughts, being brought out of his head by Alec speaking, “Well done Raph, next time I’m in work I’m going to get you one of the training sets we use with young Nephilim who are learning to be Shadowhunters.”

“I’m going to be a Shadowhunter when I grow up, Just like you. Nana said we were a little bit Angel, a little bit demon, so I can be if I want to.” The child said it so casually Alec didn’t know how to respond, it was at this point that Magnus joined them. “Raph, is it okay to ask what else you know about yourself and Max?”

“Nothing really, they had different children there, all a bit different. Most didn’t stay. They gave us toys, and medicine, and they used to do tests, we didn’t have a Mummy and Daddy, nobody there did.”

“Thank you for telling us Raph, it means a lot to Alec and I that you trust us, you can tell us anything or ask us anything.”

“Will we stay with you both, Max and me, or do we have to leave?”

Magnus looked up to Alec, “We haven’t talked about it Raph, I…Alec and I, we are still new…” Magnus didn’t know how to continue, he could see tears in the child’s eyes, but he couldn’t just agree to become parents, not without knowing what Alec was thinking. They hadn’t planned it, Warlocks couldn’t have children, and he had never talked future plans with Alec. 

“Raph, we have to sort everything out, but we will look after you both. You will never be tested on again.” Looking up to Magnus, Alec saw the Warlock nod, felt a wave of happiness come from the other man. “Do you both want a home with us? A permanent one?”

The young boy smiled, and it was then that Magnus saw just how young and vulnerable he was. Raphael had been so busy being responsible for young Max it was easy to miss how scared he was underneath. He had let Alec and Magnus help out with Max, but was still extremely protective of him, neither of them had even been allowed to feed Max yet. “We never had parents, and you can both teach us about Magic and Runes, you can keep us safe, we want to stay.” Raphael pulled Magnus and Alec into a quick hug before walking over to the playmat and scooping up his brother. He cradled Max so carefully kissing his forehead. “it’s okay now Maxie, we’ve got two dads now, no more tests, no more hiding.” As he walked the pair of them to their bedroom Raphael waved his free hand, a spark of blue coming from his fingertips resulting in a bright green ball dancing above causing a giggle from Max. It was the first tie he had used magic in front of Alec and Magnus, the first time he truly started to let his guard down.

“I’m so sorry Magnus, I should have spoken to you first, I just couldn’t not say anything. He looked so scared. I guess I thought we could…you know, be their parents, if you want to, with me that is, or not, you don’t have to we can sort something…I can ta…” Magnus put his finger to Alec lips. “Alexander, I love you, but you are rambling like Simon. Of course we can be their parents, has there really ever been any doubt since we found them?”  
\------------------

The following week flew by, with a little help from Izzy and Cat they had been able to confirm that both boys were Shadowhunter/Warlock hybrids, though Cat speculated that there may be a dash of the fay in the mix as well. They had seen a little more evidence of magic from Raphael. They had been so busy settling the boys and childproofing Magnus’s loft that they had completely forgotten that they were expecting a visit from the silent brothers. It was the opening of a portal in the middle of the loft that jolted the pair out of their domesticity, immediately putting them both on alert. Of course Cat stepped through first, who else was allowed to portal through the wards. She was quickly followed by Isabelle and Brother Jeramiah. Looking extremely nervous, which was something that never happened with Isabell, she was the first of them to speak to the pair. 

“Alec, Magnus, I’m so sorry we just barged in here, the silent brothers have the answers you need, about both yourselves and your children.” Alec’s face filled with rage, “How did they even know about the boys? What did you tell them?”

“We had to Alec. Cat used magic to take a blood sample from them both but it was like nothing we had ever seem we needed help to interpret the results, they have been through so much and we had to check if they were healthy, if there was any potential problems from the way they had been born and raised so far. I just didn’t want to worry you unless there was anything to worry about. Please you both have to listen to what Brother Jeramiah has to say about it all.” Izzy and Cat wandered through to the boys bedroom shutting the door behind them, leaving the trio alone to talk. 

“Magnus and Alexander, as far as we know your children are healthy. They carry both Nephilim and Demon blood and will need you to guide them throughout their childhood. They are unique, if they haven’t presented already both children will eventually inherit magic from their Warlock heritage, and both will be able to bare runes if they chose this path for themselves. They also have a strong connection to the earth and nature as there is a little fairy in them as well”

Magnus was quiet, the question he wanted to ask burning in his mind. He couldn’t form the words as he couldn’t stand to know the answer. Would he live to bury his children as well as his Alexander. All if a sudden every fear he had ever felt in his long life balled up in his chest, threatening to tear him apart. He caught Alec’s expression and realised his concerns were written all over his face, Alec asked the question which Magnus couldn’t bear to voice. 

“Will Raph and Max be immortal like Magnus, he can’t lose us all, please tell me they will be there for him when I am gone, to make sure he keeps on living and isn’t just existing. I don’t know how to do this if one day he will end up alone.” With those words Magnus broke down into tears, he had never voiced his fears, but of course his Alexander would understand, he always did. This was the problem though, the man in front of him understood all of him, without speaking he knew his greatest fears and desires, it was as if this Shadowhunter had been made for him. Alexander was it for him.

Brother Jeramiah’s words sounded once more. “The concept of soul mates is one which is reserved for children’s stories, the belief in existence of a force choosing someone to be your perfect match is a fanciful one that doesn’t exist in our world. 

There is however the potential for a deep connection between to beings to occur. The night you met you accepted one another, you called out to each other at a time of great need. This however wasn’t enough to form a bond between you, your paths almost crossed many times without you knowing over the following years, the faint pull of magic keeping you subconsciously connected. The night you fought together the first time, you recognised each other, knew you could trust each other and your bond was strengthened. At any point over the years either of you could have turned away from the feeling you shared and it would have shrugged of your connection as if it were never there in the first place. Once you finally met and began to mix your lives together you continued to choose each other. You have chosen each other, if you knew it or not since the moment you met, neither one ever wavering from what binds you. 

What you share has grown, and now not only connects you emotionally, but physically as well. It is still and always has been a choice, for the bonds to remain you have to continue to choose each other, fate has no say here, for the time being even the physical connection will fade if you wish.”

Neither Magnus or Alec spoke, they had more questions than answers at this point. As if knowing they needed more to process this the voice in their minds resumed its story. 

“The two children you have taken into your home are hybrids, they are not immortal.” Magnus failed to stem the tears which were now streaming down his face. “They will however have several hundred years on this earth, we ask you to guide them well. Your unique sharing of power means that you are more than qualified, these children have been ripped into this world in a cruel and clinical manner, they, like their fathers are capable of bringing great changes to our world if given proper guidance. They will wield far more power than any other individual die to their unique makeup, indeed if they had been shaped by the Warlock who created them, the pair could very well have ended the way of life for all who walk this Earth. 

Finally I come to the connection between the pair of you. You are bonded to one another on every level, and in essence are as much hybrids as your children. This is still something you can choose, if you deem the price to high you can walk away from each other, but be warned the longer the connection remains, the harder it would be to break. If you plan to walk away I would wait no more than a year.”

Alec was processing what had been said when he was snapped out of his thoughts by Magnus, “You said there is a price, what is the price?”

“Everything has a price, while yes you are both powerful in your own worlds, that power isn’t infinite. If the bond remains, ultimately Alec will live far longer than his normal lifespan and Magnus, your immortality will be sacrificed, you could expect to have anywhere from 500-800 years remaining, similar to that of your children. When death takes one of you it will take you both, you would breath your last breath together on this earth.”

Magnus and Alec were left in silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Cat returned and opened a portal for Brother Jeramiah, Izzy had walked through with the boys. “We are taking a trip to the park, to give you two time to talk.” Cat clicked her fingers and glamoured herself and little Max, shortly after the two men were left alone in the loft in silence, neither looking at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest chapter I have written so far. I've always known where this story would go but writing it down and finding the words is so hard! thank you for sticking with me.


	23. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, horrible writers block! I hope its worth it.

The silence between them felt to Alec as if it had stretched on forever, he knew he had to say something, he had to make things right. But how could he, how could he ever make up for what had happened. They had been naive, to think that what the pair had shared would be without consequence. He had to find a way to make Magnus understand that he didn’t know, he didn’t do this on purpose. Finally finding the courage to make eye contact with the other man, unable to read the expression on Magnus’s face. 

“I’m so sorry Magnus, if I had known the consequences I would have let you go, I will let you go. The sacrifice is too high. I won’t be the one to take away your immortality, I’m so deeply sorry.” The words were tearing Alec apart, but he had to say them, he knew he had no right to expect Magnus to give up so much for him. 

Alec could see that his statement had brought Magnus out of his thoughts, he was probably relieved that he wouldn’t have to be the one to sever their connection. Alec knew it was going to hurt, and knew without doubt that he would never find love like this again. He had been so close to having the family he always wanted, and dreamed of. The price was just too high, and who was he to expect Magnus to pay it. 

“My Alexander, sometimes it’s easy for me to forget just how young you are, and how self-sacrificing you are. You would give up your happiness so I can roam this world for the better part of eternity. You don’t see it, I have experienced so many things in my lifetime. I’ve had many relationships, been in love a handful of times...” This was it, Alec knew, this was the point where Magnus would agree that they were better off apart. Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes, he had to hold them back. Magnus deserved to get through this with as little guilt as possible. 

“You have to see the bigger picture Alexander, I have been alive for over four centuries. Everything I have ever done and experienced, it doesn’t compare to the life we are building together. The love I have felt before doesn’t touch what we have, Please, look at me.” For the first time since the silent brother left Alec looked up and forced himself to make eye contact with Magnus, the Warlocks eyes were filled with tears that were falling freely down his face, a small smile on his lips.

“Alexander, my tears are not for what I have lost. They for what I have gained, immortality means that I watch those that I care about age and die. Never changing while the world around me evolves and moves on. For the first time I have a future, a family and I feel part of the world, no longer a bystander in my own life. My immortality may be gone, but in its place I have everything I could ever ask for, if you’ll have me that is?”

For the first time there was a real look of vulnerability on Magnus’s face, Alec could see the doubt flicker across his eyes. The only thing running through Alec’s mind was how happy he was in this moment, he’d been convinced he was moments away from losing Magnus, from losing the first thing in life that ever made sense to him. 

“Magnus, I never thought I could have forever with someone. I have always strived for change within the Shadowhunter world. For so long I hid what I wanted in life, even from myself. I made myself forget the dream of being accepted and part of a family with meaningless flings and working too hard to have time to think. I always thought the changes I was making were for others, for the future. But now I want a life with you Magnus, and I want to raise the boys we rescued together as our own.”

Alec had locked his eyes on Magnus, never wavering from the Warlock. He moved over to where Magnus was sitting, took his hands in his own and knelt before him, as close as he could physically get. “Magnus, in my heart I have always been a traditional man with simple values and wants. Life had other ideas for me that forced me to ignore what I wanted and think I could never have it, but now here with you, I can see everything I ever dreamed about, everything I thought I’d be denied when I realised I wanted a husband instead of a wife. 

Magnus Bane, you have made me happier than I ever dreamed possible. I want to choose to be bonded to you for the rest of our lives. Would you do me the great honour of becoming my husband? Will you marry Me?”

In that moment the world felt like it had exploded around Magnus. To love, be loved and marry was something that the majority of the world took for granted. It was something that Magnus thought nobody would ever want with him, in all his centauries he had never experienced marriage and thought he never would. He had never really given the idea a thought, but the answer was obvious wasn’t it. They practically lived together, they were planning to raise two young Warlock/Shadowhunter hybrid children together and they were mystically bonded in a way, that despite people trying to explain it nobody really understood. They were practically married in every sense but by name, and of course the obligatory ceremony.

“My Alexander, nothing would make me happier than to become your husband, of course I will marry you.” Not knowing who moved first, the pair kissed as if it was the first kiss either of them had ever experienced, slow and tender each of them pouring their love for the other into their actions. Neither knew how long they had been there, Magnus on the edge of the sofa and Alec kneeling up on the floor. They were only parted by the sound of knocking on the door. The knock was swiftly followed by Cat, Izzy, Raphael and Max walking through the door. “Is it okay to come in?” Izzy asked, nerves clear in her voice. 

Magnus subtly whisked away the tears from both men and stood up to greet his guests, no his family. “Please come in, take a seat. Raph, you come and sit with Alec and I, there is something we need to ask you.” Raphael bounded over to the pair, carrying Max in his arms and jumped firmly between the two men. Cat and Isabelle sat on the other side of the room, close enough to be part of the conversation, but far enough away that they weren’t intruding on what was obviously an important moment. 

Alec spoke up first, “Raphael, earlier on you asked if you could stay with us, you told us you didn’t have parents and as far as we could find neither of you have a last name.” the young boy listened intently, with far more wisdom contained within his expression than his young age should allow. “We would like to be your family, Magnus and I would like to be your dads, if that is still what you want.” Raphael began to cry and struggled to get his words out between sobbing and smiling. “Alec you can be our Daddy and Magnus can be our Papa. Does this mean we are a family now?”

Magnus smiled at his boys, “There is just one more thing, your Daddy and I would like to give you a family name, how do you like Lightwood-Bane? That way we will all share the same name.” A big grin broke out on Raphael’s face, finally overcoming the tears, “P…Papa, we would like that, Maxi and me.” Looking down at his little brother, Raphael held Max close and as he often did, wandered off to their room explaining things to his brother. Alec and Magnus could only smile as they heard Raphael saying, “How does it sound, Max Lightwood-Bane? Yes, I love it too.”

Unable to stop herself any longer Isabelle leapt up from the sofa dragging a grinning Cat with her. “Does this mean what I think it means?” Unable to keep the excitement out of her voice, “Am I getting the world’s most fashionable brother in law?” Alec went and hugged his sister, “yes Izzy, we are getting married.” Isabelle held he brother as tightly as she could, “I’m so happy for you Alec, I’m going to help Magnus plan the most incredible wedding. You deserve this, you deserve to be happy.”

Cat remained silent, unable to hold back her tears, “Catarina, what’s the matter? Aren’t you happy for us?” She looked into her friends eyes, “Magnus, I have known you forever through our immortal lives, I’ve watched you get your heart broken by people who weren’t worth your time, we’ve laughed and cried together and I watched you withdraw from the world. I’ve never seen this though, you being truly in love with somebody worthy of you. You finally have everything you deserve, I’m so happy for you my wonderful friend.”

“I just have one favour to ask you my dear Catarina, how about you take Raphael and Max for the night, they can tell Madzie all about how she is going to be a flower girl at our wedding. I’d like a little celebration of my own with my future husband.” As much as Magnus loved his friends, he was really feeling the need to spend so me alone time with Alexander. They had hardly had any quality alone time since they first rescued their boys. It wasn’t long before overnight bags were packed and everyone was portalling out of the loft leaving Alec and Magnus for the night.

“Finally alone, it’s been far too long since I could take my time with you Alexander. What on earth am I going to do with you, we have all night and my wards aren’t going to let anybody disturb us.” Magnus slowly and seductively stepped towards Alec, slipping his arms around his waist when they were close enough to touch. 

Alec’s breath hitched in his throat at their proximity, the sensation of warm breath tingling on his neck. “I want to feel you Magnus, I want to feel every inch of you and fall apart in your arms like I did on the day when we met.” Magnus bowed his head and ran his teeth and lips over the rune on Alec’s neck, causing the Shadowhunter to let out a whimper.

“Oh Alexander, I’m going to make you feel so much more, from tomorrow onwards tonight is going to be the new benchmark. I will never let you forget why you wanted to become my husband.” Magnus’s voice was low and horse, the sound of the want and need in the Warlocks voice practically had Alec panting for him. 

“I think my future husband is all talk, there is no way it can be better than it has been between us.” Alec shifted his posture and ducked his head, skimming his lips and tongue across the back of Magnus’s ear. “I want you Magnus, I want you now and every night for the rest of our lives.” Automatically, the pair moves so their lips connected in perfect synchronicity. Neither claiming dominance over the other, both men offering what the other needed without words or competition. 

Magnus was the first to break the kiss. “Do you trust me Alexander? Do you remember the filthy words I whispered in your ear last time I fucked you in the shower? I’m going to make good on every promise I uttered into your ear.” Magnus knew what he wanted, but he had to check Alexander wanted the same.

Alec grinned, how could he forget the things Magnus said he wanted to do. Those words had been the topic of Alec’s dreams and day-dreams ever since the warlock had uttered them. “Actions speak louder than words Warlock, I remember every promise you made. Time to see if you are up to it. I’m really hoping the reality lives up to your vivid description.” Alec let out a soft laugh, he knew without doubt that what Magnus had in mind it would be beyond his expectations and anything he could have imagined. 

Magnus didn’t know why Alec was so different, he has been referred to as Warlock many times in the past and never in a complimentary way, but something about the way Alec said it filled Magnus with want for the Shadowhunter, his words immediately had Magnus drop his glamour, hearing his future husband challenging him was making him lose what little control he had left around his partner. Light blue magic was crackling at his fingertips. “Are you sure you remember what I said? You can back out if it’s too much, tell me to stop at any point.”

Alec knew, without question that he wouldn’t be backing out of anything that Magnus had in mind. “Bring it warlock.” The smirk on Alec’s face was enough for Magnus to lose whatever little control of himself he had left.

Sparks of magic which had been escaping Magnus’s fingertips reached out and engulfed Alec, lifting him from where he sat, pushing him back so he was pressed against the wall of the loft. Alec was absolutely wrecked at the sensation of magic surrounding him, and the feeling of the power Magnus had over him. This wasn’t like the times before when they had been surrounded by magic, this time there was direction to the magic and it was being deliberately used to drive Alec mad with desire. Gradually Alec felt the buttons on his shirt begin to undo, wisps of magic brushing the skin underneath as it moved down his torso. Every inch of him was tingling with anticipation. 

Magnus had promised to bind him with magic and strip him untouched, Alec was remembering the next part of the promise, eyes fixated on Magnus, who was using his hand to slowly unbutton his own shirt revealing more and more of his tantalising caramel skin as he went. Every action Magnus performed on himself was mirrored by magic on Alec’s body. It wasn’t long before most of their clothes were lost, Magnus had removed most of his jewellery, keeping is ear cuff and necklaces which were always guaranteed to drive Alec crazy. Magnus practically glided towards Alec, another step and they would have been close enough to touch. Alec watched as Magnus lightly palm himself through his boxers. He could see his erection outlined and straining against the tight boxers the warlock was wearing. 

Alec groaned as he felt Magnus’s actions repeated by magic on his own bulging cock. The touch was ever so light but it was as if he had been struck by electricity and everything in Alec wanted to reach out to Magnus, or himself, but the magic holding him back wouldn’t allow it. Magnus gave a couple more strokes to himself before turning away and walking towards a chair that had been moved to the middle of the room. Magnus sat himself down, looking like royalty on a throne, and Alec took a few moments to admire the sight before him. His future husband really was a work of art. 

Alec let out a moan as Magnus ran his fingers through his own hair, pulling firmly on the tips. As one hand continued this motion he moved the other to his right nipple. As Magnus began to roll and lightly tug on his nipple a fire was lit inside Alec, he was going to have to hold it together if he didn’t want to finish before they even got started on the main attraction. With a more dramatic that necessary click of his fingers both of their boxers were gone. Magnus sat naked before him, his gorgeous cock made it impossible for Alec to look anywhere else. Magnus was now teasing both his nipples, the combination of the show he was putting on and the sensation being reflected on his own body was like nothing he had ever imagined. Magnus was right, tonight would be something he would never forget. 

Just as Alec thought he had pulled himself together enough to concentrate on what was happening Magnus travelled his hand lower across his abdomen and sculpted abs. The sensation on his own body while watching Magnus touching himself was too much and Alec couldn’t help but let out a groan. “Magnus…please…lower…I need to feel your touch.” A smile crossed the warlocks lips, his golden eyes staying trained on Alec at all times. Magnus moved the tips of his fingers down, lightly skimming over the base of his cock. The familiar sensation of magic surrounding him and setting his body on fire. 

Alec watched as Magnus took his own length in his hand, with a snap of the warlocks fingers a coating of lube helped him glide over his erection. Alec couldn’t contain the filthy moans he was letting out now. The combination of the sensations on his own body with the absolutely debauched show Magnus was putting on was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Alec was so close, just a little more and he’d find his release. As if he was reading his mind Magnus slowed the movement of his hand right down, Alec whined at being denied his orgasm when he was so close. 

It didn’t take long to realise what Magnus would do next, he had bent one knee and placed his foot on the sofa, Magnus was using his other hand to reach around and skim a slick finger over his tight entrance and began to massage himself. There was no rush in what the warlock was doing, as if he had all the time in the world. Alec wanted to close his eyes and lose himself in pleasure at the slow and intimate way he was being opened up by Magnus’s magic, but at the same time he couldn’t take his eyes of his lover pleasuring himself, golden eyes staring right back at him. After what felt like an eternity Magnus slipped a finger inside. Alec was lost in the pleasure of being opened up by his lover, there was no rush in his actions, no burn as he was opened up wider and wider. Alec wanted his lover, really wanted him, not just the magic at this point. “Magnus please…you are too far away, come closer.” As Magnus stood up and walked towards him, Alec will never know how he didn’t drool at the sight in front of him. Wordlessly Magnus dropped to his knees before his Shadowhunter and took the length of his cock into his mouth. “Magnus, your spell, can you reverse it, can you make it so you can feel what you are doing to me?”

Without stopping for breath Magnus brought a flourish of magic to his fingertips, al the while continuing to bob down on Alec’s leaking cock. Alec knew that the Warlock could feel what he was feeling, the rhythm was beginning to falter as the pair chased their orgasms. Alec was so close, he was almost at the point where he knew there was no going back. Just as Alec thought he would find his release in Magnus’s warm mouth the other man released him, before he could protest Alec found himself flipped around to face the wall. Alec had no time to think before that warm mouth found his waiting entrance, tongue lapping over his hole and hands kneading his toned ass. 

It became impossible to tell which moans were coming from him and which were from Magnus at this point. In no time at all the warlock’s mouth had been replaced by his slicked up fingers entering him, knowing exactly the right angle to find the bundle of nerved deep inside of him. Magnus stood with his fingers still working open his lover, his mouth pressing kisses and gentle nips to the back of Alec’s neck. “Please Magnus, I can’t wait anymore.”

Alec wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait, Magnus had never been more turned on in his life and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside the love of his life. Reversing the spell on himself had been one of the best ideas Alec had ever come up with. Magnus lined himself up with Alec and gradually began to push inside, Alec was so well prepared it was no time at all before the warlock bottomed out and was pressed against the length of Alec’s back.

Without words magnus began to move, revelling in the sensation of Alec’s warmth surrounding him and the magic pushing into him. Alec groaned as Magnus lost himself inside him, the magic now working on both of them so he could also feel the tight heat around his cock, Magnus was pushing in hard and fast, unable to hold back anymore. Alec knew this wouldn’t last long, Magnus had quickly found that sweet spot inside of him, the pair of them lost in each other.

Magnus couldn’t make this last any longer, there was no holding back his release “Come for me Alexander” the warlock practically growled into Alec’s ear. With that Alec felt the world around him disappear as he found his release, knowing that Magnus was right there with him, completing him in every way. Alec lost all sense of time, all he could feel was the rush of sensation and emotion caused by his future husband. With Magnus still inside of him and pressed up against the wall Alec closed his eyes for a moment revelling in everything that his life had become. 

He has no idea how long it had been, but when Alec opened his eyes again he felt the soft mattress beneath him, surrounded by golden silk sheets and Magnus half sprawled across him breathing softly as he slept. Right in this moment Alec knew that with Magnus, and their boys he finally had everything he wanted in the world, everything he never thought he could have. He drifted back off to sleep, fingers stroking through his future husbands hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, your words mean everything to me. One chapter to go!


	24. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the final chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, the current situation with our show completely threw me off. 
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters

For the first time in a long time Alec Lightwood woke up in a cold bedroom on a mattress that was far to hard compared to what he had become accustomed to with his body covered by itchy sheets. He stretched out instinctively to reach for the warm body he was so accustomed to waking up next to and only found an empty space. Alec couldn’t imagine that this was once his life, this was once enough for him. He thought back to the day everything changed, the day he stood before everyone he knew and became his true self. It was only fitting that Lydia would be here today, seeing where one journey would end and a new one begin. 

It had been almost 9 years since Alec was due to marry Lydia Branwell, and consequently the same length of time since he met the man who would turn his world upside down in every conceivable way. All his big choices Alec had made himself, he chose to abandon his wedding rather than force himself and Lydia to live a lie. He had chosen to be honest with the shadow world about his reasons for stopping the wedding. With that same determination Alec had become the head of the New York Institute, he had brought a stability to the shadowhunters and downworld that had never before been seen. Very soon Isabell would be taking over his job in New York while Alec would travel around the world helping to implement the same system giving equal voices to the downworld everywhere. There were of course still problems, but gone were the days of The Clave appointing themselves judge and jury in his city, Alec just hoped he would be able to accomplish the mammoth task he had set himself. 

Alec had also chosen his love, his family. It would have been easy to carry on through his life with his meaningless flings and his work. Choosing to love was both the hardest and easiest thing he had ever done. Finding Magnus had change him both physically and emotionally. Alec had never seen himself as a part of the world, the secrets that he kept repressed also kept him separate, he’d never conceived of a family beyond that of his siblings. Every choice he’d ever made lead him to this point, he could vaguely recognise the man he once was with the man he saw in the mirror today, the man who was by this point as much a Warlock as he was Shadowhunter. Inside he was the same person with the same passion and morals he grew up with, only now he was so much more. Alec was a partner, a lover and a Father and today he would become a husband. 

Finally he would marry Magnus, Alec had initially wanted to marry quickly and without fuss. It didn’t take long for Magnus and Izzy to team up and decide that it was too important an occasion for shadowhunters and downworlders future unity to pass by. He came away from the conversation feeling slightly hustled, but knew that he would do anything to make Magnus happy, and if that included a big fancy wedding then so be it. 

Of course it wasn’t as simple as just planning a wedding, wars have been fought with less planning and politics than seemed to be involved in two men, one a warlock and one a Shadowhunter getting married. The only thing that had been surprisingly simple for the pair had been the adoption of their two sons, Raphael and Max. Everyone involved had agreed it was best for everyone, especially given the circumstances of the children’s birth that they were given stability as quickly as possible. Alec knew without a shadow of doubt that every conversation he’d had regarding his wedding was worth it. Not only had he made this possible for himself and Magnus, but he’d made sure all the relevant laws were changes so that any couple wishing to marry wouldn’t have the same obstacles he had faced.

Alec was draw out of his thoughts by Jace and Isabelle bursting into his room unannounced. 

 

It took Magnus a good ten minutes after waking up to ascertain where he was and that he still had all his limbs attached and in working order. A quiet drink in his loft with Ragnor and Raphael had turned into many quiet drinks in his loft talking about their many lifetimes of shared memories. With a good portion of friendly jibes from his friends about being tamed by a Shadowhunter after centuries of never settling down. In the reality of his very long life, Alexander had been a part of it for the mere blink of an eye, but try as he might he couldn’t imagine spending another day of it without the man. It was bad enough that they had been separated last night, but their friends had convinced them that this is a tradition they should follow. If nothing else it would make sure that the pair got out of bed in the morning, and couldn’t get so lost in each other that they missed the wedding entirely. 

Pushing his friends off his shoulders, where they slumped as the trio had fallen asleep Magnus got up of the sofa and headed towards the bathroom to start getting ready. This wasn’t a day for magic, Magnus wanted to prepare for his wedding the mundane way. He wanted to savour every moment, every step and commit it to memory. Removing yesterday clothes Magnus looked into the mirror, running his hand over the tattoo he had created all those years ago and raising his hand up to his chest just above his heart. Even though Alexander was miles away at the Institute Magnus could feel him, their connection never wavering. 

Stepping into the steaming shower, Magnus began his final preparations for the day. Alexander had taken care of the politics, the legal wrangling and the practicalities of how exactly they would marry. Magnus had prepared everything else, the location, guests, decoration, food and everything in between. All that was left was to get himself ready, ready for a day that he thought he would never see in his lifetime. Despite his long life and varied experiences of relationships, Magnus had never envisaged this as a potential future. He had a family of his own and a future he could look forward to without the prospect of losing his husband to his stretched out immortality. He never knew it, but this was what Magnus had been waiting for, the soul who he could give his heart to without fear, the person who he would trust to break down all his walls and would love him unconditionally. He absentmindedly wondered if the fates were having a laugh that he would find everything he ever needed wrapped up in a pretty Shadowhunter. Whatever the reason, Magnus was right where he wanted to be with exactly who he wanted to be with. 

Magnus was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his friends bursting into the shower room, ready and apparently overly keen to help their friend say goodbye to the centuries spanning his bachelor life.

Magnus had tried on this suit a dozen times or more, he anticipated that he would feel nervous putting it on today, his stomach was full of butterflies but they were not born of nerves. They stemmed from the excitement of the day ahead, the realisation that his Alexander would be wearing a very similar suit to himself and at this moment in time he would also be preparing for the day ahead. 

As Jace finished fixing his parabatai’s bow tie he could feel the emotion of their bond. He had never realised how numb to life his brother was, not until he met Magnus and everything changed. His happiness now broadcast like a beacon. Their bond was a complicated thing and Jace could sometimes convince himself that he had also become tethered to Magnus by virtue of his parabatai rune. The one thing that Jace knew was that his brother had changed things for the better for their world, he never expected to settle down himself and certainly not with a man. He’d have been lying if he said he hadn’t been considering the possibility of his own wedding to Simon and wondering how he would look in gold. 

“It’s time Alec, are you ready to make an honest man of Magnus?” with one arm on his shoulder Jace lead Alec out of his room and onward to begin his future. 

If anyone were to ask Alec or Magnus about the details of their wedding they would happily pull out the many hundreds of photos that, thank goodness they had taken. Magnus recalled the moment he saw his beloved, with his perfect form dressed in black and gold. He could tell you how Alec’s lips captivated him as he said his vows and the feel of his touch as he drew runes onto Magnus’s skin. Magnus could tell people about the look of his hair betraying Isabelle’s obvious attempts at taming it, and at the feel of escorting him to their first dance.

Alec could tell you how the sight of Magnus in black and gold stole his breath away, how he couldn’t look away from those beautiful unglammored eyes the whole day. Alec could talk for hours about the feeling as Magnus placed a ring onto his finger and the way his skin hummed as he was marked with the wedded union rune. He could tell you how his husband moved both gracefully and sinfully on the dance floor and how happy they were to truly become a family of four and dance the night away with their children. 

Alec and Magnus could recollect every vivid detail of their wedding night, slowly undressing and worshiping each other until the sun began to rise, not that either would share the details if asked. The morning after the wedding it slowly dawned on the pair that they missed all the details, so lost in each other that all they could recollect was the minute details of the other. They spoke with all the guests, made their toasts and laughed at the stories told by their friends and family. They ate their food and chatted with their guests and waved their goodbyes as they stepped through a portal at the end of the night. 

But if anyone wanted to know about the wedding both Alec and Magnus would pull out the pictures and videos in order to share the details that others were inevitably interested in, for all they remembered was each other. 

Two weeks after their wedding Alec and Magnus were itching to get back home to their children who had undoubtably been spoiled rotten by their family and friends. As the last of them left the loft, they’d said their goodbyes and Max and Raphael were sleeping Alec took his husbands hand. “Come to bed with me Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus was pulled up from the sofa and laughed, “What did you have in mind Alexander Lightwood-Bane.” Alec pulled Magnus into himself, their lips automatically finding each other. Alec pulled back slightly, “I want my husband to make love to me in our bed and then I want to make love to him, I want to start our life together the way we mean to go on.” The pair stumbled to their room losing themselves in gold satin sheets and beginning their journey to their impossible and yet inevitable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for being patient with me and for all the comments and kudos. It means the world to me and I'm a little stunned that I managed to finish this. Please let me know what you think, I'm severely dyslexic and getting words out of my heat and written down is an uphill battle, I often struggle to get them close enough for spell check to figure out! 
> 
> There will be a short epilogue as some point. 
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate any comments, tips as I go along. Your Kudos means so much to me, its nice to know people are reading.


End file.
